Twilight Private Academy
by Selena's Stupid Productions
Summary: Quien dijo que confesarse era facil? Consecutivos planes de Alice para lograr que su adorado hermano deje de ser un idiota. Como? Con Bella por supuesto
1. La Idea

APOV

-Hey Bella vamos, por favor!- puse mi mejor cara del gato con botas de shreck, hasta ahora nadie se resiste a ella- sabes que todo lo hago por tu propio bien!

-Si claro Alice…arrastrarme por unas horas por todo el centro comercial hasta que me salgan heridas en los pies, mantenerme en una tortura con el bendito maquillaje para luego dejarme en casa para que me lo quite de nuevo…emocionante

-Oh por dios bella, se que lo disfrutaras- puse mi cara de nuevo, esta vez no podra resistirse

-OK OK pero quita esa cara quieres? Lo hare alice…- hasta que por fin!- pero deja de usar ese chantaje emocional conmigo!

Bella siempre a sido mi mejor amiga desde siempre, incluso desde antes de que tengo memoria. Ella es una chica muy bonita, seria, responsable, torpe y terca sobre todo, en todo este tiempo que eh estado con ella, hasta ahora se niega a ir de compras conmigo sin rechistar pero, cual es su problema? Si no fuera por mi se vestiria como una abuelita…esperen un minuto creo que mi abuelita tiene mejores gustos que ella, sin ofender claro. La conozco muy bien…sin embargo hay algo que hasta ahora me molesta…ella siempre a estado sola y con los unicos hombres con las que la he visto salir han sido su padre Charlie, el jefe de policia, mi Jazz puesto que el siempre se ofrece "voluntaria y caballerosamente" para ir de compras con nosotras y con Emmett, mi hermano. Hasta ahora no entiendo porque espanta a todos los hombres que se le acercan…bueno no...la verdad es que miento, si lo se es porque todos son unos cerdos pero bueno…ya solucionare eso o juro que no volvere a llamarme Mary Alice Brandon Cullen.

Alice, tierra a Alice, estas captando la señial? Definitivamente a ti las compras te estan afectando- dijo Bella riendo por lo bajo

Ah si que…este NO! Las compras no te afectan, te recomfortan para seguir luchando

Si claro Alice lo que digas- dijo sarcasticamente…creo que algun dia tendre que corregirle eso

Bueno dejemos el tema…TENEMOS QUE IR A CONSEGUIRTE ROPA PARA EL INTERNADO!- dije dando saltitos, al fin una escusa para arrastrarla digo, llevarla a comprar

Alice por favor ten piedad…-dijo mientras…gimoteaba?- ademas prometiste no exederte esta vez, recuerdas?

Si si lo se, espera…Rose llegara en cualquier momento y sera mejor que traiga a Emmet y a Jasper, necesitaremos ayuda para llevar todo- le dije, de esta ella no se escapa

Al poco tiempo llegaron Emm y Jazz por dios ya era hora! Rose habia llegado a los 2 minutos desde lo que hice esa llamada, esta chica si que es rapida

Hola mi UNICA hermanita favorita, la mejor que tengo!- dijo Emmett mientras estrangulaba a Bella en un abrazo- sabes? Creo que papa deberia conciderar lo de adoptarte y deshacerse de Alice

Yo tambien te extrañe Emmet…pero creo que si no me sueltas terminaras destrozandome los huesos- pobre bella…le debe estar doliendo la columna vertebral ahora mismo

Hola Bella- genial de donde aparecio?!- Aun me recuerdas?

Claro…hola Mike- Bella no es solo un iman para los problemas, sino tambien para los idiotas eso esta claro- hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Bueno…me preguntaba ya que estamos de vacaciones y tu no tienes trabajo…si querrias ir a cenar conmigo hoy

Eh…hoy debo…-pobre Bella, se le habian acabado las escusas

Hey Alice- me llamo Rose- recuerdas QUE BELLA DIJO que nos acompañaria HOY con la marathon de peliculas?

CIERTO! HOY BELLA ESTARA CON NOSOTROS- cielos, Rose si que es rapida y no se me paso por alto la cara llena de felicidad y gratitud de bella, no la culpo

Lo siento mike- dijo Bella simulando tristeza…y fracasando en el intento

Oh bueno quizas la proxima- claro, la proxima en mis peores pesadillas

Es que ese idiota no entiende indirectas "sutiles"?- pregunto Jazz con disgusto

Mientras ivamos caminando por las tiendas y yo y Rose le tirabamos toneladas de ropa a Bella recorde algo MUY importante…la cena de Navidad! Como se me habia olvidado?! Menos mal que ya tenia los regalos y todo desde hace poco…bueno ya esta bien desde el comienzo del año pero ese no era el problema…ahora debia convencer al idiota de Edward para que se quede, el muy tarado sigue con eso de que no le interesa…quizas a el no, pero a Esme si y si la hace sentir mal le pateare el trasero tan fuerte que no podra caminar en 2 semanas

Alice por favor! Mi ropero ni siquiera es tan grande- se quejo bella…como siempre

Entonces te compro un ropero nuevo y listo!-dije dando saltitos, otra escusa digo este razon para comprarle algo

ALICE!

Ok ok de acuerdo...

Cojimos las bolsasy fuimos al auto. Mientras Emm iva conduciendo, se me prendio el foco:

Bella que te parece si vienes a la cena de navidad con nosotros?- pregunte con mi mejor sonrisa

Bueno no lo se Alice no quiero molestar...ade-la interrumpi antes de que continuara

NI SE TE OCURRA NEGARTE! Ademas eres de la familia Bella y segun lo que oi Charlie estara fuera del pais con Renne por un tiempo o no?

Bueno si…creo

Ok ademas Jazz y Rose tambien estaran!- los saltitos no los pude contener, si el idiota de Edward malogra algo, Bella lo arregla como siempre y fin del asunto, Esme se pondra tan contenta!!

Dejamos a Bella y a los demas en sus casas y nos fuimos yo y Emmett a la nuestra

Ya tienes la garganta lista?- me pregunto emmett…me pregunto porque...

Porque lo dices hermanito?- dije mientras le alzaba una ceja

Ya lo sabes, deberas gritarle a cierta personita tan alto que creo que todo Forks te escuchara...otra vez- dijo riendose…genial aun recuerda lo del año pasado

_Flashback_

Hey edward, recuerda alistarte para lo de navidad- dije como es que aun no esta listo?

Creo que no pienso ir- dijo tirado en su cama

COMO QUE NO IRAS A LA CENA FAMILIAR?! EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN MAS TE VALE PONER TU TRASERO EN LA MESA O JURO QUE NO VOLVERE A ARREGLAR TU ROPERO O A AYUDARTE A QUITARTE A TUS FANS DE ENCIMA ME HAS OIDO?!- ok esta bien creo que me exedi un poquito

Esta bien Alice trankila! Por dios mujeres- se quejo

Por favor no me malinterpreten, me agrada Edward aunque…la verdad es que es un idiota, a veces pienso que su ego es tan grande como mi amor por Jazz…ok ok esta bien como mi amor por las compras, felices? Bueno como decia…Edward es el capitan del equipo de Basketball del internado al que vamos, el chico mas apuesto segun la lista estupida esa de las porristas y tambien el idiota con el ego mas grande que he visto pero saben? Le debo una si no fuera por el no conoceria a Bella ya que fue el quien "tropezo" con ella de pequeños y yo, pensando que la molestaba, la defendi y terminamos siendo las mejores amigas…aunque claro el no le habla ya que, segun el, no es lo suficiente…pedazo de pelmazo yo y Rose le mostraremos que esta equivocado


	2. El plan en marcha

BPOV

BPOV

Podria alguien decirme que he hecho yo para merecer esto? Veamos…he sido buena niña, buena alumna, buena hija….entonces POR QUE ME PASA ESTO A MI?!

-"Alice por favor…que paso con nuestro trato de no exedernos?"- le roge…quizas asi se compadezca un poco de mi _"sigue soñando cariño" _genial…mi conciencia no pudo aparecer en un momento mas oportuno (notese el sarcasmo)

-"Ni hablar Bella, ya sabes…nuevo instituto, nuevo año y por ende nueva imagen"- dijo llevandome la contraria…como siempre

-"Pero eso no significa nuevo ropero!"- saben la verdad es que no se porque sigo argumentando con ella…de todos modos siempre acabo perdiendo

-"Oh vamos Bella…al menos hazlo para la cena de Navidad, ya que te vas a quedar toda la semana, lo recuerdas?"- maldito el momento en el que acepte! _"Te lo dije, o no?" _genial ahi va mi conciencia de nuevo…esperen un minuto donde quedo mi anti-conciencia? _"durmiendo"…_Ok gracias por responder _"de nada cielo"_

Luego de la tortura cofcof digo paseo con Alice, nos dirijimos a un lugar que yo no habia visto antes…bueno no me culpen los unicos lugares del centro comercial a los que voy son a las librerias "_Nerd" _suspiro podria alguien callarla?! Estupida conciencia "_tambien te quiero querida, no te preocupes"_

-"Alice, se podria saber a donde me llevas?"- ok este lugar me esta comenzando a asustar un poco

-"Es una sorpresa"-añadio sonriendo…oh no yo conozco esa sonrisa

Llegamos a una tienda grande con colores vivos como el rojo que yo no habia visto antes. La tienda tenia un gran letrero que decia "Victoria's Secret"…mmm…me pregunto donde habre oido ese nombre…

-"Buenos dias señorita Alice, es un placer volver a verla"- dijo el guardia ni bien vio a Alice danzando hacia las puertas- "Esperemos que encuentre algo de su agrado"

-"Oh no te preocupes Michael, despues de todo no es para mi…estoy en una muy importante mision que debo cumplir cueste lo que cueste"- me pregunto de que mision estara hablando…

Ni bien puse un pie dentro, les juro que quize salir corriendo…ok ok pueden decirme "exagerada" "vamos, no es para tanto" _"torpe""hueca""testaruda""niña boba""deberias hacer caso a tu conciencia primero antes de actuar"_ ok SE PODRIA SABER QUIEN TE METIO EN LA CONVERSACION?! Muy bien como iva diciendo antes de que ALGUIEN me interrumpiera, pueden llamarme de los modos QUE YO DIJE pero es la pura verdad, nunca antes habia hecho algo asi en mis 17 años de vida por lo tanto…POR QUE HABRIA DE METERME EN UNA TIENDA DE LENCERIA DE MARCA?!

-"Oh no Alice, ni lo sueñes ademas, dudo que alguien llege a verme en eso exeptuandote a ti y a Rose"- le dije firmemente, esta vez no caere en sus trucos

-"Por favor Bella, hazlo por mi"-dijo poniendo su cara de cordero en la pradera abandonado y a medio morir…lo cual hizo que mi firmeza se fuera al tacho

-"De acuerdo…pero nada extravagante ni llamativo!- _"donde quedo eso de 'esta vez no caere en sus trucos'?"_ o ya callate, ya te quiero ver en mi lugar

Luego de quejas, chantajes emocionales, amenazas de muerte de todo un año de compras, etc, etc, etc logre salir…bueno sacar a Alice del centro comercial, por dios ya era hora!

-"Bella, debo decirte algo grandioso"- oh oh, huelo problemas- "Esme llamo a Charlie eta mañana y, ya que el se debe ir mañana en la madrugada, a accedido a que te quedes a partir de ahora en nuestra casa, no es genial?"-dijo dando saltitos…bueno no fue tan malo…aun

-"Claro Alice pero…crei que Esme habia dicho que la habitacion de huespedes no estaria lista hasta el proximo Lunes…"- recien era Viernes por lo que…donde se supone que dormiria?

-"Oh ya pensamos en eso y puesto que Edward no volvera de…eh…su 'campamento' con Carlisle hasta el Domingo por la tarde, puedes quedarte en su cuarto"

-"QUE?!"- ok no creo que a Edward le agrade la idea de que me quede en su habitacion…es mas creo que yo ni siquiera le agrado- "estas segura Alice? No se enfadara?"

-"Nop, ademas, ni siquiera se enterara"- dijo sonriendo triunfalmente

Edward, el hermano mayor de Alice…desde pequeña siempre me gusto un poco…si no fuera por la forma en que trataba a las mujeres, como si fuesen reciclables…sin contar tambien con la forma en que me miraba, como si no fuese lo suficiente para el _"a eso se le llama depresion amorosa cielo" __**"o ya callate, ell no tiene porque tenerla, igual no esta enamorada ni debe estarlo"**_ al fin! Bienvenida anti-conciencia no sabes cuanto te extrañe _"bienvenida dormilona"_

Llegamos a la 'casa' de los Cullen porque la verdad para mi era una mansion y nos fuimos al cuarto de Alice a comenzar mi tortura…genial

-"Oh Bella debes probarte esto!"'RING RING'- bendita sea la tecnologia del telefono! Salvada por la campana- "Alo? Oh Rose al fin vas a estar libre?…bien bien de acuerdo pero apresurate!"

-"Que sucede Alice?"- ok a decir verdad me importaban 1 zanahoria y 3 pepinos lo que pasaba…lo que SI me preocupaba era la mirada de Alice…cada vez que ponia esa sonrisa solo podia significar que algo muy malo me iva a pasar a mi y a mi imagen y peor si Rose estaba metida en esto

-"Oh nada Bells, es solo que Rose va a venir…a y apresurate con ese Baby-Doll"-dijo mientras me lo tendia…la verdad era que era muy bonito pero…creo que mas que Baby doll parecia Corset…y uno muy pequeño y apretado ahora que lo veia

-"Ali…hoy he estado muy cansada, te molestaria saludar a Rose por mi? realmente quiero irme a dormir"- les juro que era la verdad, aunque lo que mas queria era escabullirme como fuera

-"De acuerdo Bella, ponte el baby doll y ve al cuarto de Edward a dormir"- ok lo sabia! no me deja... esperen un momento…

-"Perdona Alice pero, que fue lo que dijiste?"-lo mas probable es que halla oido mal

-"Dije que vallas al cuarto de Edward a dormir y no te preocupes"-muy bien solo tengo 2 explicaciones para eso:

1.-Alice a estado fumando drogas, se ha golpeado la cabeza y los cerdos por fin vuelan o 2.-Si existe un Dios y por fin se compadecio de mi...aleluya ya era tiempo

-"Muy bien entonces nos vemos All"- mas me vale salir corriendo antes de que cambie de idea

Llege al cuarto y lo vi despues de tanto tiempo: Una gran alfombra dorada en el piso, un gran estante con CD'S junto a un reproductor, un espacioso sofa de cuero negro en la esquina, otro estante repreto de libros que por el cansancio no me moleste en mirar y por ultimo una gran cama matrimonial con cobertores rojo sangre en el medio…justo lo que necesitaba. Me eche en la cama, puse las sabanas encima mio e ipso facto me quede dormida…

APOV

-"Rose por fin llegas!"- dije abriendole la puerta a mi amiga y en esta occasion complice- "Bella se fue a dormir asi que tendremos privacidad para idear el plan asi que, tienes todo listo?"

-"Por supuesto comandante"-me dijo sonriendome y mostrandome sus "armas" (maquillaje, etc)

Subimos a mi habitacion, al parecer Jazz se habia quedado con Emmett en el campamento junto con Edward y Carlisle asi tendriamos un fin de semana de chicas. Saque una foto que tome de forma indirecta de Bella sin que esta se diese cuenta y junto con Rose nos pusimos a analizar el objetivo

-"Veamos"-dijo Rose analizando la imagen como si fuese una mancha de tinta en su vestido favorito-"necesitaremos cambiarle el peinado"

-"Y la vestimenta"-añadi- "Oh y no debemos olvidar el maquillaje!"-por dios como si fuese posible olvidar eso!- "Le compraste lo que te pedi?"

-"Por supuesto!"- Rose abrio la mochila que tenia detras de su espalda y saco todo su contenido…realmente quise llorar y abrazarla cuando vi lo que trajo

-"Oh Rose es absolutamente perfecto!"- dije abrazandola mientras saltaba…lo siento no me pude contener

-"Mañana terminaremos con lo que necesitamos y comenzara la operacion 'Transformando a Bella!'"-esto sera MUY emocionante, no puedo esperar a ver caer baba de la boca de Edward!

**Listo supongo que eso sera todo al menos hasta el Jueves, este fic sera una parte de lo que sucede en el transcurso de navidad y luego en el Internado…creo que me tomare como unos 5 capitulos hasta llegar a ello…y nop, no se lo pondre nada facil a Edward (aunque creanme, me duele desde el fondo hacerle eso) **

**En cuanto a las tildes y demas errores ortograficos, a los que han leido mi perfil se habran dado cuenta que soy semi-asiatica…ok ok lo soy completamente, felices? Asi que todas mis poseciones son de alla y por ende mi 'bendita' laptop tiene cierto problemita para las tildes por lo que no puedo ponerlas pero espero que se entienda lo que escribo**

**Ah y por cierto muchas gracias por los reviews! Ni siquiera me los esperaba pero bueno…si alguien tiene sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos y demas verduras que deseen tirarme solo haganle click a ese botoncito bien sexy que dice **_**GO! **_**Aceptare todo tipo de criticas y sugerencias y gracias de nuevo por leer**


	3. Dios me odia!

EPOV

-"De verdad tenemos que irnos?"-me queje- "no podemos quedarnos un tiempo mas?"

No es que me guste el campamento pero…la verdad es que la idea de regresar a casa a enfrentar a Alice por todo eso de la Navidad es aterrador, sin contar con que luego debere regresar al internado…con mi dulce hermanita que lamentablemente fue aceptada y soportar los acosos de las zorras esas, no puedo creer que sigan pensando que me gustan es mas, ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres! Donde fue? En el closet de limpieza? de verdad no pueden creer que fue en serio!

-"Edward desde cuando a ti te gusta el campamento? Valla papa te dije que los cerdos volarian algun dia"- bromeo Emmett, mi hermano mayor…en serio hay veces en las que dudo de nuestro parentesco, exijo una prueba de ADN!

-"Edward, Alice nos hara el infierno y nos obligara a ir de compras con ella si no llegamos a tiempo"-Carlisle…a pesar de saber el demonio de hija que tenia la seguia queriendo, realmente sigue siendo un misterio para mi

-"Aunque dudo que a Jasper le desagrade la idea"-contraataque, definitivamente no voy a ser el unico aqui en sufrir

-"Si lo hago es porque amo a Alice, ya se los he dicho"-no puedo creer que la ame lo suficiente como para ello, realmente Jazz es mi idolo

Habian pasado ya los 3 dias, pero en vez de regresar el Lunes por la tarde, decidimos hacerlo el Domingo en la media noche, asi sorprenderiamos a las chicas…solo espero que Alice no halla decidido arreglar mi coleccion de CD'S o juro que cancelo todas sus tarjetas de credito asi me tome toda la eternidad...o mejor dicho asi me tarde todo el tiempo que le tomaria a ella vaciar TODAS las tiendas de francia...creanme, no exajero con eso

BPOV

Definitivamente Dios me odia al igual que Charlie ahora que lo pienso…como se atrevio a dejarme sola el fin de semana con Alice?! Creo que Alice junto con Rose ya tiraron toda mi ropa a un ropavejero y la cambiaron por minifaldas, pantalones apretados y polos con poco escote…y cuando digo TODA mi ropa, me refiero a TODA incluyendo ropa interior, zapatos etc…_**"tomalo por el lado amable, no hay tacones…bueno no muchos"**_ me consolo mi anti-conciencia…ya les he dicho que la adoro? _**"solo te vestiras lo suficiente como para mostrar el cuerpo entero, sinceramente creo que tu antigua ropa interior te cubria mas que esto"**_ ok olviden lo que acabo de decir

-"Muy bien entonces, para este viernes ya estara lista tu habitacion querida"-me dijo Esme…al parecer tuvieron que pintarla de nuevo por que segun Alice el color opacaba mi piel…genial gracias Alli

-"De acuerdo gracias Esme"-puse mi mejor sonrisa, no era su culpa

-"Bella ahora que ya tenemos todo, Navidad es este sabado y deberemos irnos el Domingo…"-comenzo Rose…oh oh yo conozco ese tono

-"Solo nos falta arreglarte!"-dijo ese duendecito saltarin que tanto adoraba…esperen un minuto que acaban de decir?

-"Ni en sueños, no lo han hecho lo suficiente este fin de semana?"-ni de broma pasare por ello, no me engañaran de nuevo

-"Por favor"-dijo Rose mientras movia sus pestañas de arriba a abajo…creo que no volvere a culpar a Emmett por derretirse en sus manos

-"Vamos Bella…di que si si es que nos quieres"-Alice con su chantaje emocional de nuevo

-"De acuerdo pero…podrian comenzar mañana? Quiero dormir un poco"-bueno algo es algo al menos la tortura comenzara mañana

-"Yuppi!"-grito Alice seguida por Rose…estas Navidades van a ser inolvidables

EPOV

Llegamos por fin a casa y como eran las 2 am y no quisimos despertar a nadie, dejamos nuestras maletas ahi y subimos a nuestras habitaciones: Yo a la mia, Emmett a la de Rose y Jazz a la de Alice

Llege a mi cuarto…mmm bien nada inusual, mi estante como lo deje, mis libros igual y creo que intactos, mi reproductor sigue en pie y lo mejor de todo es que en una pieza y mi cama con una mujer muy hermosa en Baby Doll azul, con su piel palida contrastando contra el rojo vivo de mis sabanas, nada inusu…esperen un minuto…que fue lo que dije de mi cama?!

Me acerque con cautela y la vi: el cabello marron derramando sublimemente por mi almohada, la piel palida resaltando, la cara acorazonada perfectamente en paz, el pecho subiendo y bajando ritmicamente por su respiracion, el estomago plano, el trasero bien firme, largas piernas blancas…creo que mejor no describo el resto…Esme me enseño en cierto modo a ser un caballero y sera mejor que lo practique ahora

Fui a la habitacion de Alice, lo mejor sera preguntarle por esa chica que esta en mi cama pero sobretodo salir de ahi antes de que le salte encima. Cuando llege la vi semi-dormida como si estubiese aun en sueños pensando seriamente en algo

-"Hey Alice, estas despierta?"-dije mientras sacudia su hombro-"Soy yo Edward"

-"No Edward, normalmente cuando tengo los ojos cerrados y no respondo a lo que me dices es porque estoy dormida"-no pude evitar reir por lo bajo ante su comentario

-"Oye Alice se podria saber quien es la preciosura que esta en mi cama?"-fui directo al grano, no estaba de humor para seguir con el rollo ese de 'como estas? Has dormido bien?' blabla

-"Que dijiste?"-abrio los ojos ipso facto, debe de haberle sorprendido mi comentario no se porque si era la verdad

-"Te pregunte por la hermosa mujer que esta en mi cama"-repeti pacientemente…bueno ok no tanto

Por alguna razon rompio en risas "Oh esa es solo Bella Edward"…ok ahora si estoy confundido

-"Que?"-debo de haberme confundido de nombre a lo mejor necesito un lavado de orejas

-"Dije que es solo Bella, por cierto que haces aqui? Se supone que volverian en la tarde"-dijo mientras veia a Jasper a su lado durmiendo, al parecer no se habia dado cuenta de su presencia

-"Oh, ya veo"-dije mientras trataba de recordar…veamos Bella siempre segun mi vista fue plana…o bueno no lo se nunca la vi bien y no me culpen, con esos pantalones que le llegaban al ombligo, polos largos y flojos y sin maquillaje hasta Rose podria parecerme plana-"Llegamos antes para darles una sorpresa por la mañana"

-"Bien si era eso todo, buenas noches Edward y por favor, no saltes encima de Bella o Emmett se pondra en modo sobreprotector con su 'hermanita' "

-"Ok Alice ya entendi"-lo ultimo que queria era un sermon de parte de mi propia hermana menor

Me diriji de nuevo a mi habitacion y me puse a pensar mis opciones: Primera, me meto en la cama con Bella y me duermo…y al dia siguiente escucho las estupidas reclamaciones de Emmett o Segunda, me voy al sofa a dormir. Creo que por mi propio bien mejor me voy al sofa.

Entre en MI cuarto pensando en dirijirme al sofa…luego de echar otra ojeada para ver si de verdad esa es Bella. Me estaba acercando y como la vi semi-destapada me preocupe un poco y creanme aun no entiendo porque. Tome las sabanas y cuando las estaba levantando para cubrirla, justo en el momento en el que mi mano se encontraba en el aire encima de su trasero **(sin tocarlo, solo esta encima justo en el aire)**…

-"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN QUITA TUS MANOS PERVERTIDAS DEL TRASERO DE MI HERMANITA!"-Emmett…es que el universo me odia o que?

-"Que Edward que?"- Oh oh Carlisle…definitivamente el universo me odia y conspira contra mi felicidad, yo lo sabia

-"Edward por dios! Crei que te habia enseñado a ser un caballero con las damas!"- genial ahora hasta mi propia madre Esme cree que soy un pervertido

-"Crei que Alice te habia advertido que no saltases encima de Bella"- Rosalie con esa maldita sonrisa de angel…del demonio

-"Allie no veas, no es saludable para tu mente"-susurro Jasper cubriendole los ojos a Alice con ambas manos

-"Que sucede aqui?"-oh no Bella se desperto y mi mano sigue en la misma posicion…porque es que me pasan estas cosas a mi? bueno al menos espero que no me reconozca- "Edward?"- ...repito: Dios me odia y conspira contra mi felicidad, debi haberme dado cuenta antes

-"Esperen un minuto! Les juro que este es un malentendido!"-trate de explicar…y por algun mal del destino salio como un balbuceo-"Yo solo estaba tratando de taparla con las sabanas lo juro!"

-"Taparla o destaparla, Edward?"-saben algo? A partir de ahora negare todo parentesco con ese duende saltarin que se hace pasar por mi hermana

Voltee a ver a Bella, que yo recuerde era una chica muy dulce segun lo que me decian y con suerte ella me creeria…pero ahora ella estaba tan roja que creo que opacaba el color de mis sabanas, genial lo que me faltaba

-"Bella?"-pregunte temeroso…esperen temeroso? Yo Edward Cullen? Creo que prefiero dudoso…si eso pregunte dudoso-"Bella tienes que creerme, vine aqui para dirijirme al sofa y como tu estabas semi-descubierta y temia que tuvieses luego un resfriado levante las sabanas para taparte pero justo cuando lo estaba haciendo ALGUIEN se puso a gritar"-creo que lo dije demasiado rapido, me sorprenderia si es que Bella llego a escuchar todo lo que dije

-"Y si es verdad por que estas tan nervioso?"-Rose…nunca me agrado mucho pero ahora…definitivamente voy a odiarla- "Ven Bella, ven conmigo, Emm puede dormir en el sofa ademas, asi sera mas seguro para ti"

-"Cierto, que clase de hermano mayor seria si te dejo con un pervertido?"-dijo Emmett mientras reia…es que ahora todos estan en mi contra?

-"lo siento"-susurro Bella muy bajo por lo que creo que fui el unico en oirla- "Te vere mañana"-y dicho esto salio de la habitacion entre Rose y Emmett mientras el resto me lanzaba una ultima mirada asesina y se ivan a sus respectivas habitaciones

Espero que al menos ya no comenten nada mas sobre el asunto…si creo que haran eso despues de todo, todos ya han visto como se sonrojo Bella creo que hasta podrian llegar a coronarla como la madre de los tomates…Dios no puede odiarme tanto como para meterle mas leña al fuego

-"Y yo que lo crei inocente, no puedo creer que sea mi hermano"-EMMETT!! Tranquilo Edward piensa en tu lugar feliz y no en como matar a Emmett de distintas formas lentas y dolorosas…bueno si creo que estara bien que las imagines pero solo un poco

**Listo!...ahora tendre que pasarme un dia entero pensando en como se supone que van a perdonar a Edward por eso xD...creo que lo hare en la hora de ingles, total ya se como hablar ese idioma y escuchar como te explican lentamente cosas que ya sabes realmente aburre (Miss Joanna si lee esto le juro que no es cierto, todo esto es producto de la imaginacion lo juro por la Sarita) .Como el Sabado en la madrugada es mi tiempo de vagar creo que subire el otro capitulo o quizas incluso antes...si es que se me ocurre algo bueno**

**Por cierto gracias por sus review, ya les he dicho que los adoro?…pero odio que mi estupida conciencia me sigua llevando la contraria como en este momento. Si alguien tiene sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, verduras que lanzarme o cualquier cosa parecida, que me lo diga soy toda oidos C:**


	4. sentimientos extraños

**NOTA: **Los personajes son de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer mis relativas estupideces muajaja

BPOV

Que raro…veamos, analizemos la situacion:

El incidente de anoche + Edward mirandome Edward sufrio un golpe muy fuerte en el campamento o yo me estoy volviendo paranoica

Si debe ser eso, ademas cuando Edward me dio su explicacion, a pesar de parecer nervioso decia la verdad, pude verlo en sus ojos y…

-"Bella te pondrias esto por nosotras?"-Alice me interrumpio los pensamientos, es mas ni siquiera estaba escuchandola pero no importa

-"Si claro Allie"-respondi mecanicamente, ni siquiera la habia oido ni prestaba atencion a lo que me hacian

Que tan mal pueden ir las cosas? No creo que se pongan peor…o no creia eso hasta que me vi en es espejo

-"ALICE, ROSALIE!! QUE DEMONIOS ME PUSIERON!!"-ok respira Bella tranquila…veamos mientras pensaba Rose y Alice se aprovecharon de la situacion y me pusieron una camiseta pequeña con mucho escote…tanto que se me veia la mitad del pecho…pero dudo que las cosas se pongan peor

Me estaba parando y de repente me tambalee para luego perder lo poco de equilibrio que tenia…ME HAN PUESTO TACONES!! Ok respira solo cierra los ojos, espera a que estes en el piso y listo…pero por alguna razon no me cai, ya que unos fuertes brazos que no eran ni los de Rose ni los de Alice me sostuvieron y luego me giraron

-"Bella estas…-se me quedo mirando…Es que tengo algo en la cara o que?-"eh…estaas…estas bien?"

-"Claro y ya puedes soltarme, gracias"-aun no me soltaba…y no se porque no me incomodaba. Mi conciencia estaba por abrir el pico como siempre pero mi anti-conciencia le puso dentro de la boca una media y luego le paso cinta adhesiva por encima, debo recordar agradecercelo luego- "Edward?"

-"Ah si claro"- muermuro soltandome, mientras Alice y Rose se destornillaban de la risa sobre la cama- "Por cierto Bella, venia para decirte que…como hoy vamos a salir todos y no entramos en el Jeep de Emmett POR CULPA DE LAS COMPRAS DE ALGUIEN voy a estar esperandote en el Volvo, mi auto de acuerdo?"

-"Eh por supuesto gracias"- bien eso si fue raro…quizas deberia preguntarle a Carlisle por el golpe que se dio debio de haber sido muy grave. Tomare esto por el lado amable, las cosas ya no pueden estar pe…_**"NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR ESO DE NUEVO!" **_

APOV

Lo sabia! A Edward le gustaba Bella y a quien no, y mas aun despues de mis sesiones personales de 'make over' definitivamente soy un genio

-"Hey Rose, tengo una idea"-dije con mi cara de angelito

-"Si Gran Allie?"-despues del incidente de anoche Rose siempre me llamaba asi…y realmente me agradaba

-"Vamos a juntar a esos dos"-dije señalando disimuladamente como Edward se comia a Bella con los ojos y como esta trataba de todas las maneras posibles (e incluso imposibles) de hacer como si no se diera cuenta…y fallando penosamente en el intento

-"Como haremos eso?"-me dijo mientras se formaba la misma sonrisa que la mia en su rostro

-"Oh…nosotras no haremos nada…solo seguiremos con las sesiones make over de Bella…que ellos hagan el resto"-era el mejor plan, por muy simple que sonara

-"Ok, para antes de que acabe el nuevo año esos dos ya seran pareja"-dijo mientras alzaba su vaso de coca cola para brindar conmigo…estas seran las mejores navidades y año nuevo que haya tenido

EPOV

Genial…saben que es lo peor de todo esto? Desde el incidente de anoche mi familia me dijo que a menos que Bella dijese que me perdonaba no volverian a hablarme seriamente…genial estoy perdido pero no importa en el internado ya tendre mi propio tiempo

No se porque pero desde anoche no he podido evitar pensar en Bella, mirarl…esperen, YO soy Edward Cullen, YO soy mirado por las chicas, YO soy el que las deslumbra pero entonces…por que no puedo dejar de mirar a Bella? Ok yo no la estaba observando yo _"Solo la estabas comiendo con los ojos, lo suficiente como para que ella piense que eres un acosador"_ estupida conciencia bueno como decian SIN INTERRUPCIONES yo no la estaba observando yo solo la estaba…eh…estudiando si eso estaba estudiando los cambios entre la Bella actual y la anterior la que yo recordaba vagamente

Estaba subiendo a la habitacion del Demon…digo Alice y mientras esperaba en la puerta que estaba entre-abierta oi un "ALICE, ROSE QUE DEMONIOS ME PUSIERON" no pude evitar reirme por eso…pobre Bella realmente la compadecia por tener que soportar a esas dos. De un momento a otro por el pequeño espacio de la puerta vi como se tambaleaba e ipso facto fui corriendo hacia ella para sostenerla antes de que se cayese de bruses al suelo. La sostuve entre mis brazos…y creo que me senti incluso mejor que cuando sostube la copa de basketball que ganamos el año anterior…no Edward malo eso no es posible, esa copa es tu orgullo recuerdas? Bien al grano mejor sigue con lo que te quedaste. Voltee a Bella para verla a la cara y preguntarle como estaba…y cuando lo hice creo que pude sentir como la mandibula se me caia hasta el piso. Bella realmente estaba hermosa, Alice y Rose le habian alizado el pelo y le habian enrollado las puntas para que cayesen por sus hombros, dandole un toque angelical. En la cara le habien puesto algo de maquillaje sobre todo en los ojos, dandole una sensacion de mas profundidad a sus preciosos (esperen un minuto…yo pense eso? Me estoy volviendo afeminado creo que debo alejarme de Emmett y de Jasper) ojos chocolate…si es que eso es posible. En cuanto al resto tenia una camiseta de mucho escote…y juro que casi se me cae la baba ante la vista. Luego de un rato al escuchar las risas de Alice y Rose me di cuenta de que el maquillaje de Bella en las mejillas se ponia mas rojo…hey un minuto eso no es maquillaje! Genial me quede mirandola como baboso muy bien Edward piensa rapido!

-"Bella estas…eh…estaas…estas bien?-genial apuesto a que sone como un reverendo imbecil pero no importa, da igual

-"Claro y ya puedes soltarme, gracias"- … - "Edward?"

No quiero soltarla por faa juro que sere un niño bueno y me comere todas mis verduras a partir de ahora pero por favor no me digan que debo soltarla todo menos eso _"Ya sueltala idiota o empeoraras todo"_ me dijo mi conciencia mientras me golpeaba…a lo que tuve que hacerle caso

-"Ah…si claro"-la solte…para mi pesar- "Por cierto Bella, venia para decirte que…como hoy vamos a salir todos y no entramos en el Jeep de Emmett POR CULPA DE LAS COMPRAS DE ALGUIEN voy a estar esperandote en el Volvo, mi auto de acuerdo?"- normalmete estaria gritando y proponiendo que botemos lo que compro Alice pero ahora me sentia de pronto muy agradecido con ella…genial creo que debi haberme golpeado en el campamento sin antes haberme dado cuenta es la unica explicacion que tengo

-"Eh por supuesto gracias"- dijo mientras titubeaba…supongo que de mi conduccion pero yo le mostrare lo contrario, que mi forma de manejar a pesar de ir a gran velocidad es perfecta

La espere sentado en el capo de mi auto hasta que la vi bajando…y senti me mandibula caerse de nuevo. OK Edward recuerda el plan

La salude, le abri la puerta del auto del copiloto y se la cerre como todo caballero, luego di vuelta y entre a mi auto, en la parte del conductor

-"Edward, por cierto a donde vamos?"

-"Ah a comer por supuesto…no te preocupes, llegaremos a tiempo"-mi "dulce" familia ya se habia ido sin siquiera esperarnos

Estube manejando mientras tenia una agradable conversacion con Bella. No recuerdo haberme sentido asi antes pero bueno debe ser el efecto de la velocidad…lo que si no entiendo es el porque Bella jadeaba cada vez que hablaba…apuesto a que es por que la deslumbre

Cuando ivamos llegando, mientras aparcaba, observe por el rabillo del ojo a Bella…quien se estaba agarrando del asiento y del cinturon de seguridad como si la vida se le fuera en ello…_oh oh_

-"Bella estas bien?"-ok estoy comenzando a preocuparme

-"Si claro por supuesto"- dijo mientras jadeaba de nuevo. Nota mental: a Bella no le gusta la velocidad

Me baje de nuevo y le abri la puerta…y tuve que darle la mano para que no se cayera, al parecer Zapatos de tacon + Bella no eran una muy buena combinacion. Al poco tiempo llegaron los demas…al fin! Definitivamente Emmett conduce como una abuelita pero bueno…

-"Bella querida que te sucedio?"- pregunto tambien algo preocupada mi dulce madre, al parecer tambien habia notado los jadeos de Bella

-"Edward te volvio a saltar encima?"- Emmett juro que si no cierras el pico voy a volver viuda a Rose incluso antes del matrimonio

-"A no es nada, es solo que...los tacones me marean un poco"

-"Aja…claro…no sera por algo mas?"- Alice…la poca estima que le tuve se fue al tacho con ello

-"Bueno…Edward conduce muy deprisa y me sorprendi un poco, eso es todo"-respondio simplemente, realmente es una chica muy dulce

-"Bien,sera mejor que entremos tenemos las reservaciones listas"- Carlisle bendito sea el momento en el que nacio

Cuando entramos un chico nos recivio y nos dirijio hacia nuestra mesa…mientras miraba a Bella…ok Edward tranquilo relajate no es nada por lo cual debas sentirte celo…molesto, si eso molesto

-"Que es lo que van a querer?"-dijo mientras le miraba CIERTA parte a Bella…y juro que si no deja de hacerlo lo golpeare

-"Nuestra comida ya esta ordenada y reservada segun recuerdo"-dije cortante, es que este idiota no se habia dado cuenta de ello antes? Si lo teniamos ya todo listo desde hace 2 semanas!

-"Oh este si claro por supuesto enseguida se la traigo"-dijo mirando de nuevo a Bella por unos momentos para luego irse

Todos nos quedamos mirando a Bella quien se sonrojo y murmuro un "No volvere a vestirme asi nunca mas" haciendo que todos se riesen…menos yo, realmente estaba muy boni…EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO?!

El mismo sujeto se nos acerco de nuevo y puso los platos, luego le dijo a Bella

-"Hola preciosa, me llamo Mike, cual es tu nombre?"- senti claramente como Jasper estaba sujetandome para que no lo matase

-"Bella"- respondio rapidamente, al parecer le estaba dando una indirecta de que no le interesaba

-"Ah…y que tan seguido vienes aqui?"- idiota...

-"Carlisle"- susurre bajito para que solo mi padre me oiga- "Por un homicidio y con un buen abogado, cuantos años de prision crees que me den?"

-"Tranquilo Edward"- sonrio- "a mi tampoco me agrada pero como crees que se debe de estar sintiendo Bella?"

Cierto…no lo habia pensado antes asi que lo mejor sera ayudarla un poco. Pase mi brazo derecho por sus hombros y le dije "Bella, cariño, es que no piensas comer o no tienes hambre?" creo que esa indirecta es suficiente. El idiota se alejo con un rapido 'debo irme'y una mirada de decepcion despues de eso y yo…con todo el control que tenia…y el que no tenia quite mis manos de Bella

-"Gracias"- me dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-"De nada"- le respondi

El resto de la cena…quitando las estupideces de Emmett y los comentarios hiperactivos de Alice… fue relativamente tranquila

**En el proximo capitulo pondre la cena de Navidad, el primer dia en el Internado y las estupideces que hara Emmett...creo que incluso ya estoy comenzando a sentir verguenza ajena pero wenoo...prometo bajar ese capitulo el...lunes? ni idea depende de la cantidad de tareas que tenga _"Nerd" _saben es extraño que tu propia conciencia te moleste. Si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre lo que podria hacer Emmett solo diganmelo de acuerdo? y gracias por seguir leyendo :)**


	5. La cena de Navidad parte I

BPOV

Por fin! Navidad era recien esta noche pero igual ya me sentia como si hubiese pasado la 3ra guerra mundial…veamos

1.- Charlie me abandona con Alice

2.- Alice y Rose me torturan

3.- El bendito incidente con Edward en su habitacion

4.- La platica sexual con Emmett…lo mas vergonzoso que puedo recordar

"_**flashback"**_

-"Bella estas bien?"- que raro que lo pregunte tan…seriamente- "ya sabes, si Edward te salta encima… solo debes al menos asegurarte de ponerte proteccion entendido?"-sip…este si es el Emmett que conozco

-"EMMETT!!"- por dios es que no puede dejar de avergonzarme al menos por una sola noche?!_ "Te lo dije cielo, tu trasero podria sacarle un ojo a alguien"_ o ya callate estupida conciencia

-"Emm…creo que lo mejor sera que dejes ese tema, Bella parece a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco"- Al fin! Bueno al menos Rose esta de mi parte, no sera tan malo- "Aunque deveras Bella ya sabes muy bien eso del cuidado, no querras hacer a Carlisle abuelo aunque claro a Esme le encantaria"- saben? Olviden lo que dije

-"Podemos irnos a dormir por favor?"- y de pasito dejar el tema de la proteccion sexual deberia añadir

-"Esta bien pero ya sabes…si necesitas algo lo encontraras en el cajon mio y de Ro…-no pudo seguir porque Rose lo golpeo tan fuerte que por un momente crei que su cabeza iva a salirse…en cuanto a lo que oi…todo a sido producto de mi imaginacion, yo no escuche nada

"_**fin del flashback"**_

5.- Edward mirandome como baboso

6.- En problemita con el degenerado ese en el restaurante

7.- PORQUE DEMONIOS DEBO PASAR POR EL MAKE OVER DE ALICE A DIARIO?! Para empeorarlo todo Rose a estado eligiendo mi ropa…que cada vez es mas pequeña y apretada, tanto que cuando me puso ese maldito corset juro que me faltaba el aire…ok bella tranquila

-"Hey Bella, te tengo una sorpresa esta noche"- dijo Alice guiñandome el ojo…oh oh

-"Que es?"- trate de sonar lo mas serena posible…y no como si sintiese que habia un asesino violador en serie detras mio

-"Mira esto!!"-dijo dando saltitos mientras me mostraba un precioso vestido azul marino oscuro un poquito corto que quedaba en la mitad de mi muslo y con una piedra inclustada en el centro del escote, de donde salian 2 tiras que se sujetaban detras de mi cuello…ok solo tengo 2 silabas para esto: _oh oh_- "Yo misma lo hice!!"- con razon…

-"Es precioso Alice pero…no crees que tu te verias mejor en el?"-por favor por favor por favor que me haga caso _"Tu crees querida?" __**"Ya cierra el pico angel del demonio! Tomalo por el lado amable querida, es mejor que la toga esa que lleva esta" **__"No es toga, es vestido!! Cuantas veces debo decirtelo?!" __**"Toga" **__"Vestido" __**"Toga"**__ "Vestido" _YA CALLENSE LAS DOS!! Por dios no estoy tranquila ni en mi propia mente!! _**"VES? La hiciste enfadar, es tu culpa!!" **__"Mia? Quien comenzo a criticar mi traje?" __**"Quien comenzo a vestirse con togas?" **__"VESTIDO!" __**"TOG…" **_YA BASTA HE DICHO!

-"Nop, ademas lo hice particularmente pensando en ti…y la verdad tanto yo como Rose ya tenemos nuestros vestidos muy bien preparados"- demonios! _"Anti-conciencia, creo que te estan llamando" _…saben? Odio mi mente

EMMPOV

Al fin Navidad!! Genial y lo mejor de todo sera que podre pasarla con mi unica hermanita: "Bella",aunque ahora que lo pienso tambien esta Alice pero no importa, ya tengo algo planeado con mucho amor para ella…espero que le guste tanto como a Rose le gusto el del año pasado…

ROSEPOV

Juro que si Emmett hace una estupidez mas como la del año pasado me dejare viuda a mi misma antes del matrimonio…el solo hecho de recordarlo hace que me den ganas de descuartizarlo… de nuevo

"_**Flashback"**_

-"Bueno, ya que es navidad, me gustaria dedicarle una cancion a la mujer de mi vida, que por algun extraño motivo del destino y de la suerte Dios me ha entregado"-ah…mi Emm…tan dulce como siempre! Me pregunto que va a cantarme…

-"Bueno Rose, aunque lo que siento por ti es aun mas grande, me gustaria que sepas al menos una pequeña parte de cuanto te adoro"-yo tambien te adoro a ti Emm…

Yo se que nunca te lo dije asi  
A veces canto solo para mi  
solo quisiera que me oigas ahora que sigo mi instinto  
el instinto animal no fallara  
quisiera hablarte pero sin hablar  
yo se que puedo hacer que tu me comprendas  
si sigues mi juego

…por favor que alguien me diga que no es la cancion que yo pienso que es…

Yo quiero ser tu profe mejor dicho profesor,  
el que te enseñe del amor  
lo que sabes y discimulas  
quisiera que me mientas cuando pregunte tu edad  
quiero volverme tan vulgar  
voy a engañarte tonta  
solo para tocarte un poco!

Ya ves asi nunca sabras de mi  
mi fantasia me describe asi  
esa es la parte que no a visto nadie  
y que tu ahora conoces  
es que te veo y es mi reacción  
el pretender tener todo el control  
aprovecharme de ti me estimula  
apuntarte, mis trucos

Persivo en que momento te comienzas a mojar  
y entonces no puedo parar  
hasta sentir que te hago mia  
en el papel de ingenua  
tu te luces de verdad  
y yo comienzo a sospechar  
que eres mi alumna preferida  
y que caiste en mi trampa

"Quiero ser tu profesor"  
"Quiero ser tu profesor"  
Yo quiero ser tu negro del camion  
yo quiero ser un cerdo picaron  
yo quiero hacerte las cosas mas sucias de modo elegante  
yo quiero que te toques para mi  
quiero tocarme y acabar en ti  
ahi si supieras como me emociona de solo pens…

"_**Fin del Flashback"**_

…Menos mal que no logro acabar porque lo sujete del cuello de la camisa y lo jale fuera de la casa…en la que despues de la leccion que le di solo pudo cojear por unos meses y repetir _"Rose por favor perdoname…juro que no lo volvere a hacer pero por favor Rose no me lastimes yo te amo Rosee…"_ pero bueno al menos aprendio la leccion…o eso espero

"**Horas despues, cuando ya paso el martirio de Bella y demas pensamientos sobre como matar a Emmett si vuelve a hacer algo…"**

BPOV

-"Bella no es necesario que ayudes, eres nuestra invitada"- me dijo Esme, realmente es muy dulce

-"No es molestia, me gusta ayudar"- _"En serio? Desde cuando?" _Genial... oigan! Se supone que mi anti-conciencia deberia apoyarme _**"Lo siento querida pero esta vez el angel tiene razon" **_bien eso me hace sentir mejor (sarcasmo)

Estabamos ya todos sentados en la mesa…menos Emmett. Segun lo que me dijo Alice el siempre hacia algo "Especial" para las celebraciones…las cuales acababan con Rose linchandolo

-"Donde esta Emm?"- pregunte ya que nadie lo hacia

-"Dijo que iva a venir justo a tiempo para los regalos ya que se le olvido al parecer traer uno"- ok esto esta asustandome

-"Solo espero que regrese pronto"-dije pensando en el Pobre Emm…se cuanto le gustan las cenas familiares y que le duele perderse esta

"**Al cabo de un rato…"**

-"Hora de los regalos!!"-dijo Alice saltando mas alto que nunca-"Bella abre el mio y el de Rose abrelo!!"

-"Cual es Alice?"-por dios habian mas regalos que no se que…creo que ni la tienda entera estaba tan llena!

-"Ese de ahi, el mas grande porque somos las que mas te queremos - ... - apresurate y abrelo Bells!!"

Abri el paquete…y senti como si mi cara estubiera en llamas

-"Allie creo que necesitaremos un extintor"-bromeo Jasper…al parecer yo tenia razon con lo de mi rubor

-"Y bien, que es Bella?"- pregunto Edward…ya les he dicho que lo odio?- "Mejor dejame verlo"- OYE!! DEVUELVEME ESO!!

Ni bien Edward lo tomo baje la cara y me puse aun mas roja…y la verdad es que no se como, ni mi propia sangre es de ese color pero weno…lo se lo se "pero que exajerada" nada que ver, COMO ES QUE A ALICE Y A ROSE SE LES PUDO OCURRIR DARME ESO EN FRENTE DE TODOS?! Lo sabia ellas me odian y me usan para sus experimentos yo lo sabia.

Por si quieren saber que me regalaron…me dieron un conjunto de Lenceria azul MUY pequeño realmente ni siquiera creo que me quede. Mantube la cabeza gacha esperando las carcajadas…que nunca llegaron. Alze la cabeza y vi a Edward mirando mi 'regalo' con la boca abierta, los ojos como platos y la cara de shock. En cuanto a lo de las carcajadas que nunca llegaron me referia a las de Edward porque ni bien Allie y Rose vieron la expresion de Edward se tiraron al piso a reir

-"HEY! LES DIJE QUE ME ESPERARAN PARA LOS REGALOS!!"- oh no porque Emmett debia llegar justo en este momento?!- "Hey Edward ese es tu regalo? Dejame verlo!!"- oh no porfas Edward esquivalo…rayos!! Le quito el maldito paquete genial ahora si estoy peor que chili picante

-"Oh por dios Edward no sabia que te gustaba usar estas cosas"- dijo mientras sacaba el contenido del paquete y lo agitaba en sus manos mostrandoselo a todos…que se pusieron a reir- "Y yo que crei por los rumores del instituto que eras bien macho pero bueno no te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo"

-"No idiota no es mio es de Bella"- dijo Edward devolviendome el paquete y golpeando a Emmett al mismo tiempo

-"Oh…bueno Bella al parecer mi hermanita esta creciendo…y yo que la crei mas tranquila y menos…traviesa"-por dios ahora creo que mi cara tiene 1000 tonos distintos de rojo

-"Por cierto Emmett que es lo que fuiste a traer?"-pregunto Carlisle para mi alivio

-"Ah…eso"- dijo mientras me sonreia…oh oh- "Es una sorpresa para Bella. Ire a traerla"- dijo mientras se fue corriendo a la cocina…me pregunto que sera

Estaba pensando en como poner mi cara del color palido que siempre tenia en vez del rojo. Lo estaba logrando…hasta que Emmett aparecio de la cocina y…

**Listo! Esta es la primera parte, cielos si que actualizo rapido, tienen suerte de que termine mis tareas a tiempo, pero bueno. Lo se lo se quieren matarme, yo tambien querria matarme si fuera ustedes pero creanme, no puedo poner toda la cena de navidad y el primer dia en el Internado en un solo capitulo. Creo que pondre el siguiente capitulo…mañana en la madrugada o algo asi, ya tengo la idea de lo que hara Emmett…y sus consecuencias con Rosalie xD (Nota mental: no meterse con ella, ni siquiera en los fics) Por cierto gracias por los reviews!! Me suben la auto-estima y hacen que actualize mas rapido xD, realmente gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**PD: Estaba en mi cuarto escuchando la radio y de pronto salio esa cancion (la que canta Emmett)...me estaba parando cuando de pronto vi la tapa de mi libro de crepusculo sobre la mesa (no puedo evitarlo, simplemente adoro ese libro) y no se como pero por la letra me puse a pensar en Emmett...luego aparecio la imagen de un cartel que decia "Consecuencias" y vi a rose saliendo de una habitacion llena de sangre, donde habia dentro un Emmett encorvado y todo desarreglado, tirado en el piso y en posicion fetal repitiendo como un poseido "Rose no me lastimes no lo volvere a hacer lo juro Rose yo te amo con toda el alma pero por favor no me mates..." y no pude evitar pensar en ponerlo en el fic xD...lo se tengo algunos transtornos mentales pero no importa**


	6. La cena de Navidad parte II

Los personajes son de Stephenie meyer, lo unico que me pertenece es esta historia creada a causa de un sobrecalentamiento en el cerebro por los estudios y mucha, mucha azucar

BPOV

_Estaba pensando en como poner mi cara del color palido que siempre tenia en vez del rojo. Lo estaba logrando…hasta que Emmett aparecio de la cocina y…_

Oh por dios!! Ok yo no vi nada yo no vi nada!! "_Por supuesto queria, tu no viste a ningun Emmett saliendo desnudo de la cocina con un muerdago como corona y con una estrellita en…eh…cierta parte cantando "Estrellita" con unos pasitos estupidos, claro que no lo viste" __**"Oh ya callate, nadie quiere detalles de eso!"**_

-"Estrellita donde estas?"-canto Emmett a todo pulmon mientras hacia bailes pequeños y estupidos agitando su… "manguera" delante mio..oh por dios! Bienvenido color chili picante a mi rostro de nuevo!-"Me pregunto que seras"

No se porque…creo que estaba tan desesperada que me tire al sofa y puse la almohada sobre mi cabeza, mientras oia a Jasper diciendole a Alice que por su cordura mental no viese nada mientras le tapaba los ojos con las manos, a Alice gritando un "EMMET MCRTNEY CULLEN VISTETE EN ESTE INSTANTE!!", a un Edward partiendose de la risa, a una Esme junto con Carlisle suspirando de alivio al no tener vecinos y a una Rose gritandole que queria el divorcio

-"En el cielo y en el mar, un diamante de verd…"-no pudo continuar porque Rose lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro fuera, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. En cuanto lo hizo, todo el mundo comenzo a partirse de la risa

-"Que sucede?"-realmente no entendia nada

-"Rose le hara saber lo que es sufrir lenta y dolorosamente"-respondio Alice mientras reia

-"Pero…"-seguia sin entender nada

-"Mi Bella…mi dulce e inocente Bella"- me dijo Esme mientras acariciaba mi cabello y me besaba en la frente. Sigo sin entender nada! Podria alguien explicarme?! _**"Mejor miralo por ti misma" **_donde? _"Justo alli querida, mira por la ventana" _lo hize y…por dios!

-"Que le ha hecho Rose a Emmett?"-…pobre Emm, realmente fue un buen hermano mientras duro

-"Ya te lo dije, le hara saber lo que es el sufrimiento" -ok yo no vi a ningun Emmett tirado a los pies de Rose rogando clemencia…y menos que esta Rose tenia una cara de odio que incluso podria asustar a los mismos asesinos violadores en serie…sumandole el hecho de que tenia un latigo en la mano…no quiero saber para que

Bueno…seguimos como si "casi" nada hubiese pasado de todos modos…fracasando en el intento

-"Ya sabes Emmett! Nada de poner tu mano sobre mi en todo un mes!-sep, pobre Emm…esperen…porque esta cubierto de golpes y con un ojo morado? _"Dudo que quieras saber"_

ROSEPOV

EMMETT!! Ok QUIERO EL DIVORCIO AHORA! _"Rose, querida, tranquilizate…recuerda que si te enfureces mucho te saldran arrugas prematuras" __**"Cierto, por tu estetica relajate…relajate y ve por tu latigo, alguien debe saber de una vez lo que es el sufrimiento" **_Cierto…oh Emm querido, ahora si veras al demonio

Tome a Emm del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastre fuera de casa dando un portazo, luego lo puse bajo el arbol y comenze a decir tantas lisuras y en todos los idiomas que me se que creo que le gane a los marineros (**N/A**: **Yo hago eso aunque claro no en voz alta y creanme, realmente relaja**)…

-"Muy bien Emm, di tus ultimas oraciones"-dije blandiendo mi latigo, de esta no se escapa

-"Rose, yo te amo, pero por favor perdoname, no era mi intencion Rose yo te amo! Rose eres mi mujer ideal y yo se que yo soy el tuyo pero por favor no me hagas daño Rose porfa"-dijo poniendo su cara de cachorrito mojado y abandonado en la calle…pobre tonto eso no va a funcionar ya deberia haberse dado cuenta

-"Tranquilo Emm, esto no dolera… -suspiro de alivio…ingenuo- …no dolera…poco"-dije poniendo mi sonrisa maquiavelica por lo que Emm se puso a temblar

"**Esta parte estara censurada por escenas de violencia…para que tengan una idea…alguna vez han visto como antiguamente a los herejes les arrancaban la piel lentamente para arrojarlos luego al fuego? Bien…si estubiera en el lugar de Emmett sinceramente preferiria pasar 100 veces seguidas por ello antes de pasar una sola vez por el castigo de Rose"**

-"Muy bien…ya me siento mejor"-y era la verdad aunque el castigo no terminaba ahi-"Ah y no puedes tocarme por un mes"

-"Perdoname Rose, por favor piedad ya no me lastimes yo te amo Rose eres mi unico amor pero por favor no me hagas esto Rose…Rose yo te quiero…yo realmente te quiero Rose por favor no me mates ni me dejes…Rose por favor perdoname"-oh oh…parece zombi creo que me pase un poquito _"Como que solo un poquito?! Yo preferiria dejar de hacer necesidades biologicas tapandome el trasero con un corcho antes de estar en el lugar de Emmett" __**"Oh cierra el pico, ademas tu ni siquiera tienes necesidades biologicas! Rose querida no te preocupes, acaso no recuerdas lo que acaba de hacer…o lo del año pasado…y el anteaño…y el anterior…y los demas que pasaste desde que lo conoces?**_ Cierto. Volvi a casa sintiendome mejor

-"Ya sabes Emmett, nada de poner tu mano sobre mi por un mes!"-le dije…aunque creo que declinare a eso…en cuanto pase 1 semana al menos"

EPOV

Pobre Emmett…dudo que sobreviva a todo un mes sin tocar a Rosalie pero bueno…no es mi problema. Luego de terminar de persuadir a Rose para que no siga golpeando a Emmett y de terminar nuestra cena de Navidad, nos dirijimos a hacer las maletas, mañana volveremos a la academia despues de todo…a soportar a todas esas zorras que de verdad creen que estoy interesado en ellas, pero ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres! Bueno asi es la vida…

A la mañana siguiente, estando ya en el avion luego del sermon que nos dieron mis padres para que Emmett se comporte y Alice no vacie toda nuestra cuenta bancaria, nos subimos al avion donde nos sentamos por parejas y DEMONIOS! Porque me tuve que sentar junto a Bella? Alice, ese demonio me odia!

Cuando estabamos en la mitad del vuelo…y la azafata flirteaba conmigo sin lograr nada despues de todo Vanessa tenia mejor figura que ella…o era Vannia? No se ni me importa, senti que todas mis preocupaciones se habian ido al tacho, total Bella se quedo dormida. Mientras ella dormia y yo trataba de ignorar a la azafata, vi su cara perfectamente: Al parecer habia logrado convencer a Alice para que no usase maquillaje al menos por ahora, por lo que su rostro acorazonado estaba _natural _por asi decirlo…y en esos momentos pude darme cuenta de que tenia un rostro…interesante, sumandole al hecho de que lo tenia en una paz perfecta…pero de pronto fruncio el ceño y dijo "Emmett idiota deja de intentar parecerte a una estrella fugaz…y por dios vistete! No ves que hay niños presentes?" no pude evitar al menos sonreir ante ello, vaya asi que habla en sueños…me acerque un poco mas para oir bien lo que decia. Estaba tan cerca que de pronto cuando su rostro estaba a centimetros de mi oido…

-"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN ES QUE NO PUEDES DEJAR DE APROVECHARTE DE BELLA DORMIDA AL MENOS POR UN MOMENTO?!"-Emmett cuidate o juro que amaneces muerto en tu cama, no me importa si Rose esta ahi-"POR DIOS TENGO COMO HERMANITO A UN PERVERTIDO!"-genial ahora todo el avion se ha volteado a mirarme!

-"Edward, que le querias hacer a Bella ahora?"-Maldito duende saltarin!

-"NADA!! Yo solo… -oh oh no puedo decir que_"que solo estabas como metiche tratando de oir lo que decia Bella en sueños como todo buen acosador obsesionado"_ oigan yo no estoy obsesionado con ella es mas ni siquiera me gusta! "_Dicelo a Alice"_ estupida conciencia _"el sentimiento es mutuo campeon" _

_-_"Tu solo que, edward?- me dijo Jasper y juro que vi una sonrisa malevola en su cara

-"Yo…solo eh… -ni modo, prefiero la verdad antes de que comienzen con rumores que me implican a Bella y a mi en actos "indecentes"…bueno al menos para ella- …de acuerdo, estaba tratando de oir lo que ella decia en sus sueños"

-"Solo eso?"-me pregunto Alice con…desilucion? Que creia que estaba haciendo?!

-"Si y les agradeceria que dejaran de gritar, todo el avion nos esta viendo por culpa de ALGUIEN"-recalque esa palabra

-"Ok de acuerdo…"-Al fin! Y lo mejor de todo es que Bella no se desperto con el ruido por lo que podre seguir vien… POR QUE ME PASA ESTO A MI?! Bella estaba despierta con la cara completamente roja mirando hacia mi por el rabillo de su ojo…genial!

-"E-Edward?"-oh oh problemas-"Que fue exactamente lo que oiste?"

-"Solo oi como le decias IDIOTA A EMMETT"-dije aun algo malhumorado-"Despues no oi nada, lo decias en susurros"

No se porque pero la cara de Bella se puso del mismo color palido de siempre, mientras suspiraba de alivio…pero ahora lo unico que siento es curiosidad…Que era lo que estaba diciendo que no queria que me enterase?

-"Bella, quieres compartir ese sueño conmigo?"-de acuerdo, no me incumbe el tema pero no puedo evitarlo

-"Creo que mejor no Edward"-dijo mientras tragaba saliva…me pregunto si sera por la sed que uno sufre al despertarse…-"Te lo dire…pero no ahora"

Bueno…algo es algo

**Aleluya termine! Ahora a hacer la tarea de aritmetica **_**"El angel con toga tiene razon, eres un nerd" **__"Vestido"__** "Toga" **__"Vestido"__** "Toga"**_ **BASTA! Genial ahora mi padre no es el unico en llamarme nerd. En cuanto a lo de Emmett…no pude evitarlo xD el año pasado por poco me hacen despues de la actuacion de Navidad salir disfrazada de estrella fugaz con un cartelito colgado que decia "fin" tropezandome a propostio para darle un poco de humor al numero xD…al final delate a mi amiga y fue ella quien lo tuvo que hacer **_"Traidora"_** que? Ni a bala lo hago, ademas yo ya estaba encargada de hacer demasiadas estupideces en publico xD**


	7. El primer dia

BPOV

Al fin llegamos a la academia y por dios! Si no fuese por esos pequeños tours que nos dan al llegar apuesto a que me pasaria todo el primer dia buscando donde demonios esta el baño. Bueno como decia al llegar a la academia nos dividieron en 2 grupos, el primero ivan Jasper, Rose y Emmett y en el otro ivamos yo, Edward y Alice…creo que para hacer mas facil el mostrarnos la excursion de todo el campus y de paso enseñarles a los antiguos estudiantes donde estaban las nuevas instalasiones.

-"Hola, mi nombre es Erick y les mostrare el campus, asi que por favor siguanme"-dijo mientras me observaba mas de lo necesario…me pregunto si sera porque tengo algo en la cara

-"Bueno aqui esta el salon de literatura…en el otro edificio el salon de musica…aqui el laboratorio de Biologia…"-iva enumerando a medida que avanzabamos…y creo que el idiota por mirarme se tropezo cayendo en un pequeño charco que estaba en el piso, haciendo que Alice y Edward se tiraran al piso de la risa…creo que de verdad tengo algo en la cara

-"Hey Alice"-susurre…si no me quito esta duda voy a reventar-"Tengo algo en la cara?"

-"Bueno no, porque lo preguntas?"-me respondio

-"Es que Erick lleva mirandome y creo que debo de tener una mancha por alguna parte"-le respondi con la verdad, total, de igual iva a sacarmela si le mentia

-"Ay Bella, mi dulce e inocente Bella…Erick no esta mirando TU CARA explicitamente"-ok ahora si no entiendo

-"Eh…digamos que…mi sesion de Make over es todo un exito"-…

-"…y bueno al fin llegamos a los dormitorios, en el papel que les di esta inscrito su numero de habita…"-no pudo continuar porque al instante fue interrumpido

-"EDWARD MI AMOR PERO COMO TE EXTRAñE!!"- …alguien tendria la amabilidad de decirme quien es esa rubia que esta a punto de saltar encima de Edward? _"Debe ser su novia, si no, no estaria deborandole la cara no crees?" __**"Por dios, es que la gente no puede conseguirse un motel?"**_

-"Oye Alice quien es ella?"-estupida curiosidad

-"Ah…es…espera"-me respondio

-"Hey Edward como es que se llama tu 'amiga'?"-le pregunto Alice en tono burlon

-"A es Laura"-respondio el despues de despegarse

-"En realidad es Lauren cariño"-respondio la chica mientras suspiraba

-"Ahi tienes tu respuesta"-me susurro bajito Alice, mientras al igual que yo trataba de contener la risa por la cara que puso la tal Lauren ante el comentario de Edward

-"Ejem…-pobre Erick, ya me olvidaba de su presencia-…como iva diciendo antes de la interrupcion, el numero de su habitacion esta inscrito en su papel junto a la llave que se les fue entregada. Bien, eso es todo"-estaba a punto de irme con Alice para verificar nuestro papel cuando Erick me tomo del brazo- "Oye por cierto cual es tu nombre?"

-"Isa…Bella Swan"-respondi

-"Bien en todo caso Bella, espero que seas tu mi compañera de cuarto"-dijo mientras me sonreia en lo que yo creo que el intentaba hacer algo sexy…puaj…

-"Eh…si claro"-no se como pero me aguante las ganas de vomitar

-"Hey Taylor no tienes nada mas que hacer que molestar a Bella?"

-"No Cullen y no me hables asi, ademas ella no es de tu propiedad"-le reto

No se porque pero me dio la impresion de que Edward se tuvo que tragar lo que pensaba

EPOV

Quien demonios se cree ese idiota para hablarle a Bel…digo…para hablarme asi?! Ok relax

-"Eddie, cariño te encuentras bien?"-Y dale con lo de Eddie, es que no entiende que odio ese apodo?

-"Si Lauren y no me llames asi, ya te lo he dicho"- le dije algo frustrado, lo unico que queria era irme a mi habitacion…la 206 Bloque C segun esta cosa

-"Pero Eddie…"

-"Sin peros, ahora debo irme"- dije mientras la dejaba ahi, atonita…bueno no importa igual volvera a mi luego, despues de todo, quien no se muere por Edward Cullen? _"mmm…creo que la respuesta es Isabella Swan" _…cierto…pero no por mucho _**"Claro campeon"**_

APOV

Al fin por dios! Es que ese idiota de Erick no se dio cuenta de que necesito mis 8 horas de dormir para seguir hermosa? Se la paso todo el rato mirando a Bella y balbuceando por dios y la pobre e inocente de Bella pensando que tenia algo en la cara es que no puede ser mas despistada?! Bueno…tranquila Alice…veamos el maldito papel de una vez…

-"Bloque C, habitacion 215"-dije con tono algo cansado

-"Demonios, el mio es Bloque C, habitacion 207…bueno al menos aqui dice que me toco uno separado"-genial…esperen…donde se supone que dice eso?

-"Donde esta eso?"-por favor que no me toque con un idiota

-"Justo aqui…al parecer a ti te toco con Rose"-YUPI!! Con Rose sera mas divertido

-"Bien entonces nos vemos cuando terminemos de desenpacar"-me dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iva, despues de que le dijese un simple "De acuerdo"…no se porque pero siento que algo raro va a pasar hoy…

BPOV

Estaba caminando por el pasillo buscando mi habitacion hasta que me tropeze con algo duro…pero quien demonios pone una pared aqui?! _"Y desde cuando las paredes usan camisas?"_ cierto…

-"Cuidado por donde caminas boba! Eddie estas bien?"-…pero cuantas novias tiene este, todo un haren?! "_No por nada es el capitan del equipo de futbol" __**"Hombres" **_

Los ignore y me fije en las puertas a la vez que Edward le decia a su "amiga", una pelirroja, que estaba muy cansado y queria irse a dormir…veamos 203, 204…al fin! 205

-"Esa es tu habitacion?"-me pregunto Edward, algo consternado

-"Asi es, por que lo preguntas?"-estupida curiosidad nuevamente

-"Por que la mia es justamente la de al lado"-fantastico, nada podia salirme mejor (yo y mi sarcasmo)

-"EDWARD!!"-mientras venia otra chica de pelo castaño corriendo, tuve que aguantarme las ganas de carcajearme al ver los ojos de Edward abiertos como platos mientras temblaba levemente…bueno esta bien no pude aguantarme pero al menos lo disimule con una tos

-"Suerte"-le desee…aunque no sono muy convincente

Abri la puerta de mi habitacion, puse mis cosas dentro y me tire al sofa…estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando alguien me elevo en el aire y…

-"HERMANITA!!"-por que me pasa esto a mi? si soy una buena niña… no me respondan! Estupidas conciencias _"Esta mal engañarse a si mismo" __**"Estoy completamente de acuerdo"**_

-"Por dios Bella! Es que papi y mami no te enseñaron a cerrar bien la puerta? Y si viene un violador en serie a visitarte?"- me dijo Rose mientras todos trataban de contener la risa

-"Es que no puedo tener un momento de paz?"-dije algo frustrada, la verdad es que queria dormir, acaso es mucho pedir?

-"No"-respondieron todos a coro

-"Ademas Bella, este miercoles es el primer baile de la universidad"-…tengo un mal presentimiento

-"Y…?"-_ "De verdad quieres saber la respuesta?"_

-"Y eso significa que vamos de compras!"-por la cara que puse supongo que todos se pusieron a reir, ya que las carcajadas eran estridentes, sobre todo las de Emmett- "TODOS nos vamos de compras"- ahora fue mi turno de reirme al ver la cara de Emmett…pobre, creo que ni cuando Rose lo..eh…castigo se sentia tan traumatizado

-"Y PORQUE EDWARD NO VIENE TAMBIEN CON NOSOTROS?!"- le reclamo Emmett

-"Por que no pienso aguantarlo todo el dia"-fue la simple respuesta de alice-"A el y a sus admiradoras"

-"Ademas por que en menos de una hora lo dejaria tirado y en posicion fetal despues del trauma del primer dia de compras con Allie"-me susurro Rose mientras ambas nos tragabamos las risas de ver la cara de Emmett…pobre

-"De verdad debo ir? Yo ni siquiera pienso ir al baile"-y era la verdad, no se ni para que me molesto si no voy a tener pareja

-"COMO QUE NO?!"-me gritaron Rose y Alice

-"Yo ni siquiera tengo pareja, ademas soy un desastre con los pies, por lo tanto no puedo bailar"- _"Preparate para lo que viene" __**"Suerte" **__"La necesitaras"_

-"Lo de bailar podemos arreglarlo"- oh oh _"Te lo __**dijimos"**_

-"Te daremos clases!! Comenzaremos ni bien terminemos las compras!!"- decian Alice y Rose mientras daban saltitos

-"Fue un placer conocerte Bells"-me susurro Jasper

-"Mi hermanita…lastima que me duro tan poco"- decia Emmett mientras se limpiaba una lagrima falsa

-"Pero que alentadores…"-bufe

Definitivamente esta va a ser una experiencia muy larga…y poco placentera

**Bueno ya que no se me ocurria nada, decidi hacer sufrir un poco a Bella, es hora de dejar de fregar a Edward...por ahora xD a los personajes solo les puedo decir una cosa: Bienvenidos al infierno**


	8. Alice y sus planes diabolicos

APOV

POR DIOS PERO ES QUE ES TAN DIFICIL TENER AL MENOS UN BUEN SENTIDO POR LA MODA?! _"Tranquila Alice, no todos son como nosotras" __**"Cierto…y por ello deberan aprender a serlo…de la forma'practica', que opinas?"**_Es verdad…comenzare renovando el ropero de todos!!

-"Oye Alice, no crees que nos estamos exediendo un poquito?, ademas ya tenemos los vestidos"-me pregunto Rose algo…cansada? Debo estar mal de la vista

-"Rose, desde cuando tu estas en contra de las compras?"-reformulo eso: Desde cuando te atreves a estar en contra mio?! _"Tranquilizate querida"_

-"Es que…desde hace mas de una hora que Emmett sigue alli tirado en el piso y en posicion fetal despues de que lo hallas jalado a Victoria's Secret, Jasper sigue sujetado a tu brazo como toda niña mariquita asustada que no se separa de la falda de su madre y Bella…creo que esta a punto de recibir un paro cardiaco"- …bueno creo que me exedi un poquito _"Solo un poquito?" _ok de acuerdo exagere felices? _**"En realidad querida todo esto es para el beneficio de la moda en esas diminutas mentes" **_Tienes razon, mejor continuo con mi mision…aunque creo que la proxima vez me jalare a Edward…y si sus fans se acercan solo tendre que tomar uno de sus boxers y lanzarlo muy muy lejos, eso hara que se vallan corriendo a perseguirlo (creanme, experiencia propia…ya lo he hecho)

Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que Emmett se parase y dejase de hacer el ridiculo…sobre todo en la parte de chuparse el dedo mientras se mecia diciendo "Estoy soñando, estoy soñando esto es solo una pesadilla, cuando me despierte encontrare a Rose y una gran barra de chocolate a mi lado" y dicho sea de paso hacer que Jasper recobre la compostura como normalmente hacia y DEJASE MI BRAZO EN PAZ! Por dios respira Allie recuerda que si te enfadas te saldran canas. Bueno como decia, mientras iva pensando en que tienda visitaria y en como hacer que los chicos se recobren nuevamente, mi celular sono mostrando el nombre de Carlisle…oh oh

-"Alo?"-dijo con la voz mas calmada que tenia

-"Oh Alice? Bien solo llamaba para advertirte que…-hizo una pausa que se hiso eterna para mi-…ese es Emmett gritando que todos van a morir?"

-"Que? Eh no es…eh…una novela, veras estamos viendo algunos modelos de TV plasma para nuestro cuarto y…justo estan pasando una pelicula eso es todo"-dudo que mi floro improvisado lo haya convencido pero, vale la pena intentar o no?

-"Bien…como decia, si no dejas a todos en paz con eso de las compras, juro que cancelare todas tus tarjetas de credito entiendes?!- nunca crei que diria esto de Carlisle pero…pobre tonto…se tardara mas en cancelar _todas_ mis tarjetas que yo en vaciar todo washington

-"Ah y por cierto-dijo antes de colgar, me pregunto que querra ahora?-han abierto un nuevo banco en Holanda y este tiene servicio por internet…"

-"Y el punto es que…?"-pregunte algo impaciente

-"En que en este banco te dan la facilidad de cancelas todas las tarjetas de una sola vez, en vez de una por una…bueno, adios cielo"-y me colgo ipso facto mientras yo gritaba un NOOOOOOOOOOOOO y salia corriendo agarrando a todos como podia y metiendolos dentro del Porsche, y a una velocidad inhumana me abalanze sobre el asiento del conductor y arranque a velocidad maxima en direccion a casa, Carlisle no me puede hacer esto o juro que no me volvere a llamar Mary Alice Brandon Cullen!

BPOV

Luego del trauma psicologico…y fisico (mis pies son la prueba) me tumbe encima de la cama de Alice mientras que esta discutia algo sobre "NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO CARLISLE!! TODO-MENOS-ESO". Estaba por el momento en paz…descontando claro el…eh…ruido extraño de Rose 'consolando' a Emmett de su daño al pasar casi un dia entero con Alice en el centro comercial del campus…y por cierto los ruidos se estan poniendo cada vez mas fuertes y… _"Cierra la boca! No vez que hay niños leyendo esto?" __**"Es un acto muy irresponsable…si Charlie supiese que estas violando la ley de proteccion mental al menor…" **_Ok ok ya entendi!!

Bueno como decia, estaba hay echada hasta que oi el ruido de la puerta abriendose y en cuanto alze la vista para mirar, creo que sorprendi un poco y _"Cierto, solo un poco, pero lo suficiente como para que te quedes como idiota mirando mientras se te cae la baba, realmente deberias aceptar que el te agrada…quizas mucho" __**"Cierra el pico, porque habria de gustarle un mujeriego que ni siquiera sigue la 'insignificante' regla de no andar semi-desnudo por el edificio?…aunque debo admitir que tienes razon en eso de estar**__**mirando como idiota, ciertamente B**_**e**_**lla ni siquiera sabia que babeabas…salvo claro cuando duermes y…" **_BASTA! OK OK DE ACUERDO ME QUEDE COMPLETAMENTE PARALIZADA FELICES?! Es que no puedo estar tranquila y mentirme a mi misma ni en mi propia mente? _"N__**o"**_

EDPOV

Estaba tratando de correr de Flavia o Fabiola no me importa, quien por cierto me quito mi camisa…por dios! Por poco sufro una violacion _"Vaya cambio de roles no crees?" _bien ignorando ese comentario estaba dirijiendome a la habitacion de Alice para preguntarle si tenia una camisa para no tener que ir semi-desnudo por el edificio y evitarme asi otros intentos de violacion departe de mis fans…y de paso para saber si debo prepararme mentalmente por si a mi 'adorable' hermanita se le ocurre vestirnos a todos para el baile…otra vez

Si no mal recuerdo, su habitacion era la 215 C…aqui esta! Bien como era solo Alice y Rose con Emmett haciendo cosas que solo por si los que estan leyendo lo que pienso son menores de edad no pienso describir, no me importo abrir la puerta ya que despues de todo, para que tocar si se que Alice esta en guerra telefonica con Carlisle desde que le dije a este sobre el banco holandes que acaban de abrir y Rose y Emmett esta eh…ocupados haciendo…este…la tarea de anatomia! Si eso…bueno como decia, abri la puerta pero lo que no me espere fue de ver a alguien encima del sofa con la cabeza boca abajo, vistiendo por lo que pude ver por obra de Alice una blusa azul apretada y unos pantalones que dejaban ver perfectamente la forma de sus piernas…_"Edward malo, recuerdas lo que dijo Esme de ver asi a las mujeres?" __**"Callate, bien que tu tambien estas disfrutando de la vista" **__"Que? A este…bueno yo…no lo que pasa es que…oh demonios olvidalo quieres?" _wow esta es la primera vez que llegan a cerrarle el pico a mi conciencia, buen trabajo! _**"No fue nada compañero" **_

-"Edward?"- chanfles es Bella…realmente debi haber estado ciego antes para no notar lo hermosa que es y _**"DESDE CUANDO TU VES ASI A LAS MUJERES?! QUIEN ERES Y QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI COMPAñERO!!" **_CIERTO! Ok Edward tranquilo de seguro fue solo el shock _"Y sera mejor que dejes de mirarla o pensara que tienes problemas mentales" _bien gracias por el consejo

-"Edward, estas bien? Y…por que vas sin camisa?"-me pregunto algo aturdida…de seguro debe ser por lo que voy sin camisa

-"Ah veras una de mis…eh…amigas me la quito y vine a preguntarle a Alice si tiene una…ya sabes, le gusta tener algunas por si las dudas para Jasper"-le explique al ver su cara de confusion

-"Espera, a que te refieres con 'amiga'? no era tu novia?"-por favor novia yo?

-"No, es solo una de mis muchas fans"-le dije mientras reia…que? Era la verdad, y tomando mi fisico en cuenta desde su punto de visto creo que entendera eso

-"Ah…ya veo"-fue la simple respuesta que obtuve…sin ninguna sonrisa ni nada, ni siquiera estaba deslumbrada como yo crei que estaria, despues de todo, que mujer no se muere por mi? _"Isabella Swan" __**"Ya callate Einstein, todos sabemos eso" **_Ok eso no fue muy alentador

-"Bien Alice esta algo ocupada hablando con Carlisle en el telefono"-me respondio con tono frio…que fue lo que hize ahora?

Estaba pensando en que tema hablar mientras esperaba a Alice…y de paso ver si Bella, si es que su sentido de la vista no le fallaba, realmente al menos sentia un poco de atraccion hacia mi cuando de pronto vi un pequeño folleto encima de la mesita junto al sofa en el cual se mencionaba el baile que dan al inicio de las clases, como es que no se me habia ocurrido antes? Tengo que invitar a Bella para que vean todos que ni aun empezando las clases ya hize que por lo que pude notar para mi irritacion la chica mas deseada por ahora entre los hombres de la academia saliese conmigo _"perdon querido pero creo que oi mal, irritacion?" _**"**_**te han lavado el cerebro los aliens? No me sorprenderia" **_eh…con irritacion lo que quiero decir es que, despues de todo, YO soy el capitan de Basketball de la universidad y por ende soy YO con quien saldra primero esta chica o no? luego que haga lo que quiera _"Eso no sono muy convincente" _o ya callense

-"Hey Bella puedo preguntarte algo?"-le dije algo decidido…pero cuando vi esos ojos color chocolate toda mi seguridad se fue al tacho…despues de todo, y si ella no me acepta? Naa…eso es imposible

-"Si?"-me respondio mirandome a los ojos

-"Quieres…qui…quieres ve…nir conmigo al…"-no pude continuar por que aparte de mi repentino y estupido tartamudeo que por cierto NUNCA antes en mi vida habia sucedido, un maldito duende sacado desde el mismisimo infierno me interrumpio

-"BELLA!! Adivina que! Comenzaremos tus clases ahora!!"-dijo mientras entraba con los ojos tapados por sus manos a la habitacion del costado y sacaba a una Rose muy despeinada, mientras oia claramente a un aturdido Emmett quejarse por la interrupcion- Bien vamos a tu habitacion ahi sera mas sencillo practicar, despues de todo es mas grande"- y dicho y hecho, tomo a Bella del brazo y se la llevo casi a rastras, dejandome ahi plantado con la boca abierta

ROSALIEPOV

Por dios! Estaba eh…algo 'ocupada' haciendo…la tarea de anatomia con Emmett cuando de pronto una Alice muy euforica me jalaba hacia fuera…lo suficientemente lento como para que yo vea a un Edward pidiendole a Bella salir con el…creo que hasta tartamudeando y de paso a una Bella babeando ante la vista de Edward sin camisa…por el amor de Dios solo mirenlos! Los dejo solos unos minutos y ya meten la pata! Chanfles

-"Bien Bella, comenzemos con las clases!"-dijo hiperactivamente mientras me susurraba bajito solo a mi- "Ah y por cierto hoy cenaremos exactamente en el mismo restaurante en donde Edward tendra una cita con la rubia esa, asi que mientras le doy clases busca ropas que sean…provocativas, me muero por ver como babea…de nuevo"-esa sonrisa diabolica, definitivamente nosotras deberiamos ser hermanas

-"Bien comenzemos! Enseguida regreso!"- dicho y hecho sali corriendo a mi habitacion donde aun estaba el pobre Edward en estado de Shock justo como lo dejamos…pobre

-"Sucede algo Edward?"-pregunte mientras contenia las carcajadas, dios santo ustedes no tienen ni la mas minima idea de cuanto estoy deseando tomarle una fotografia a esa cara: ojos como platos, boca abierta, expresion de shock…cofcof ok yo no me rei

**-**"…"-sin respuesta…suspiro bien ni modo. Tome el vaso que estaba en la mesa, lo llene con agua y se la tire en la cara-"Que sucede donde esta el fuego?!"-tranquila Rose no expro.jaja.tes en ri.jajaja.sas_ "Jajajaj!! Viste esa cara?"_ _**"ok no me re…a la porra JAJAJAJAJAAAAAAA…ok listo" **_por dios silencio o me contagiaran la risa

-"No hay ningun incendio, es que aun seguias de pie aqui con cara de baboso y como no respondias, pense que tu derrame cerebral se habia profundizado"-no me reire no me reire no me reire

-"Ah si este claro…claro"-y se fue de la puerta sin decir nada mas…dandome la oportunidad perfecta de tirarme en el sofa a retorcerme de la risa

Bien, luego de encontrar el traje adecuado (una bluza azul marino oscuro muy pequeña y sin tirantes con bastante escote junto con una mini falda a pliegues de color celeste…por dios definitivamente soy un genio!) me fue hacia la habitacion de Bella y por poco sufro un ataque al ver a la pobre llena de moretones de tantas caidas…creo que fue una mala idea dejarla sola con Alice

-"Ok definitivamente esto no esta funcionando"-dijo Alice…aunque luego se reanimo-"Pero no importa, vayamos a cenar hoy!!"-dijo dando saltitos…realmente es una buena actriz, solo espero no estar en contra suyo nunca

-"Oh oh"-sip, Bella nos conoce muy bien…pero deberia saber que igual nosotras a ella, por lo que la sujetamos antes de que hullese y la jalamos hacia el tocador donde estaban todas nuestras herramientas…no se por que pero es muy agradable torturarle, verdad All?

**Adivinen quien ira al baile con Bella!! Juro que no sera lo que se esperan ah y...gracias por los reviews!! No saben lo feliz que me hacen**


	9. La inesperada visita

BPOV

Luego de mi intento de fuga numero…_"398 querida" _a si claro, gracias. Luego de mi intento de fuga numero 398 fallido, acepte la tortura de Alice mientras Rose trataba de curar mis moretones de las lecciones de baile de Alice

**"Flashback"**

-"Alice? Yo no creo que sea una buena idea"-por favor bailar yo? _"Seria mas facil hacer que Rose diga que no le interesa su figura…o al menos hacerla engordar" _gracias eso fue muy…alentador

-"No te preocupes! Veamos…comenzemos con el tango!!"- _**"Fue un placer haberte conocido" **__"Espero que nos recuerdes, aun en tu proxima vida" _…les agradesco infinitamente el apoyo

**"Fin del Flashback"**

Luego de caerme como 50 veces _"76 veces" _…como decia, luego de caerme 76 veces seguidas al piso, al sofa, contra la ventana, etc _**"No olvides que tambien de la mesa, fue muy gracioso" **_PODRIAN DEJARME TERMINAR?! Ok luego de eso, intentos de bailar la marinera, sambo, ula ula, etc y de casi matarme, al parecer Alice por fin comprendio y CASI todo iva bien, hasta que aparecio Rose con una mini falda que mas que falda podria ser cinturon y una blusa que dejaba practicamente todo mi busto al descubierto _**"Tomalo por el lado amable, al menos podras utilizar brasier, eso debe cubrir algo" **__"Toma tambien en cuenta que no hay mucho que ocultar" _se supone que deberia ayudarme a _SUBIR_ la moral!! _"u__**ps" **_

-"Al menos me dicen para que me visto asi si solo vamos a ir a cenar?!"-exigi saber, total era un caso perdido argumentar con ellas

-"Ah este…es por que…eh…solo mirate al espejo quieres?"-me dijo Rosalie mientras jalaba mi silla y la volteaba frente al espejo…y ni bien me vi a mi misma quede en shock

-"Bella, que haces?"-bien, no importa si creen despues de esto que estoy loca, pero al menos quiero asegurarme que no han pegado la foto de alguien mas y estan haciendo pasar esto por un espejo, total ya me paso una vez"

-"Bella, de verdad eres tu…y nuestro esplendido trabajo"-dijo Alice dando saltitos-"Bien, vamonos, los chicos nos esperan abajo"

-"Pero por que debo ir yo? Total el 5 es un numero muy raro"-veamos Jasper con Alice, Rose con Emmett y yo sola con mis 2 conciencias, genial _"Nosotras tambien disfrutamos de tu compa__ñia, nunca lo dudes" _

-"Oh no te preocupes"-dijo dandole una sonrisa a Rose…esta comenzando a asustarme…mas de lo normal

Cuando bajamos, los chicos estaban de pie esperandonos pero, no se porque pero cuando me vieron se quedaron con la boca abierta…que? Creo que Alice me puso mucho maquillaje. Estabamos caminando hacia el estacionamiento cuando de paso vimos a Edward caminando hacia su volvo…se veia tan apuesto y _**"Bella!! Basta o te saldra baba!!" **__"Oh ya dejala, el amor es asi" __**"Amor? Amor es lo que siento yo por mi bello trasero asi que cierra el pico!!" **_Por dios diganme que yo no hize lo que pienso que hize…bien al menos todos estan demasiado ocupados besandose como para haberse dado cuenta, ufffff…esperen…por que Alice me esta mirando? Ok mucho maquillaje definitivamente

EDPOV

Estaba esperando a que llegara…Laura…Laurel…Lau…bueno, el punto es que era Lau…algo _"Brillante genio" _ya cierra el pico

Entre en el restaurante "La Bella Italia"…ese nombre me recuerda a algo _**"mmm…algo como Isabella Swan? O prefieres Bella?" **_eh, no claro que no, me referia a la comida! Si eso a…eh…la bella…la bella pasta d'carpio! Si eso…bueno, cuando llege…creo que Lauren bueno no importa, Laura me estaba esperando alli sentada…que? Solo me retrase 5 minutos _**"15 para ser exactos" **_Bien solo son 10 mas, total con salir conmigo muchas esperarian años

-"Edward! Llegaste al fin!"-dijo mientras se me abalanzaba ni bien me sente…mujeres

-"Claro, perdona por el retraso es que estaba…ocupado en algo"-voltee mi mirada hacia un enorme jeep que se acercaba…por favor no no pueden ser ellos…estupida familia y sobre todo estupida hermana menor lee mensajes privados

Vi como lentamente mi familia entraba…pero me quede paralizado cuando vi a alguien mas con ellos, justo en medio de Emmett y Alice…simplemente…wow

-"Edward, estas bien?"-me pregunto…como era que se llamaba?

-"Claro Laura"

-"Lauren"-suspiro…que? Solo me equivoque 2 letras

Vi como mi familia se llevaba a esa chica con ellos hacia una mesa, no muy lejos de la mia (2 mesas de distancia) y tambien vi como esta, al notar mi mirada en ella, se sonrojo adorablemente…**"Hey Edward…quizas no deberias salir tanto, el aire te esta dañando" **_"Ademas a ti no te interesaba Bella" _Bella?! Pero que ciego fui todo este tiempo…definitivamente debo ir con ELLA al baile…y mejor me apresuro antes de que algun otro idiota lo haga _"Muy tarde querido, mira hacia la mesa" _que demonios!! WTF…ese no es Mike Newton, el mismo imbecil que miraba a Bella la vez pasada?!

-"Lauren…

-"Si Eddy?!"-me dijo…wow creo que el pronunciar su nombre bien hizo que se ponga euforica…y demasiado

-"Me diverti mucho en nuestra cita, nos veremos en clases supongo…ahora debo ir a pasar algo de tiempo con mi familia ya que estan aqui"-dije mientras me paraba he iva caminando hacia alli…no dejare que ningun idiota se acerque a MI Bella

BPOV

Estabamos todos alli sentados, tratando de decidir nuestros pedidos mientras que nuestro mesero me miraba insistentemente…por que se me hace tan familiar?

-"Hola Bella"-me dijo alegremente…como es que sabe mi nombre?

-"Hola…eh…"-quien es este?!

-"Mike, me recuerdas? Yo los atendi en su cena de la vez pasada, ese dia antes de Navidad"- **"Claro, tu eres el libidinoso que la estaba mirando como un trozo de filete" **

-"Oh…hola Mike"-logre decir mientras todos trataban de reprimir la risa…por que me pasa esto a MI teniendo a Rose o a Alice a ambos lados?

-"No sabia que estudiarias aqui, espero que estemos en las mismas clases…o al menos en la mayoria"-dijo esperanzadoramente…esta sera una larga noche

-"Oh no, ya llego a arruinar el dia"-susurro Rose

-"Siempre lo he dicho, disfruta el dia hasta que un imbecil te lo arruine"-dijo Emmett, haciendonos sonreir a todos

-"Hola mi adorable familia"-dijo…Edward?! Respira Bella tranquila

-"Que quieres?"-le dijo Rose mordazmente

-"Es que ya no puedo pasar algo de tiempo con mi propia familia?"-dijo haciendose el herido…ok Bella no te rias

-"Seguro que es solo eso?-le dijo Emmett…y no se porque pero con ello se gano una mirada asesina departe de Edward

-"Bien Bella como te iva diciendo, espero que…"

-"Me muero de hambre! Voto por unas lasañas, dicen de que aqui las hacen deliciosas"-lo interrumpio Edward

-"Disculpa Cullen, pero estoy hablando con Bella en este momento"-dijo Mike friamente…y a este que mosca le pico?

-"Claro…pero antes deberias tomar nuestras ordenes, por algo trabajas aqui"-le repitio Edward en el mismo tono

-"Yo quiero una ensalada Italiana"-dijo Rose a coro

-"Yo creo que espagetti con salsa de champiñon"-dijo Jasper-"Que hay de ti Alice?"

-"Yo quiero Fideos a lo Afredo, Emm?"

-"Yo sushi fresco"-…hay Emmett…a veces pienso que de verdad le gusta ser golpeado por Rose-"Ouch Rose, dolio! Ok de acuerdo entonces ravioles"-dijo haciendo puchero, sonrei

-"Y tu Bella?"-me pregunto Edward, centrando su mirada en mi…respira Bella tranquila

-"Creo que no tengo hambre"-recibi una pata por debajo de la mesa de parte de Alice…que fue lo que hize mal ahora?!

-"Bella por que no pruebas la lasaña de este lugar?-dijo Rose mirandome amenazadoramente, como si estubiese retandome a contradecirla-"Ademas es tu plato favorito o no?

-"En serio? Tambien el de Edward"-dijo Alice…ni modo

-"De acuerdo"-acepte resignada

Mike se fue por nuestros pedidos y pude sentir la mirada de Edward encima mio…y la del resto encima nuestro _"Metiches" _sabes conciencia? Nunca antes he estado mas de acuerdo contigo

-"Algo de beber que deseen? Lo que sea"-dijo mirandome Mike, de vuelta con nuestros platillos...ok ahora quiero vomitar

-"Hey Bella ya te enteraste del baile del miercoles?"-me dijo Edward mientras ignoraba a Mike, que parecia algo disgustado

-"Eh…si por supuesto, ademas, como no podria enterarme si ando con Alice todo el tiempo?"-dije riendome, realmente eso seria algo inverosimil

-"Hey Bells, te gustaria ir conmigo al baile ese dia?"-me dijo Mike apresuradamente

-"Eh bueno yo…"-mire a Alice pidiendo ayuda, pero esta solo se encogio de hombros

-"Mira Newton…"-dijo Edward en tono amenazante pero no pudo continuar por que…

-"Bella?"-una voz desde atras me llamo…esperen, yo conozco esa voz

Me voltee y vi para mi sorpresa que ahi, parado justo detras mio estaba…

**Termine! No se ni porque lo dejo en suspenso si se que de igual van a deducir quien es xD colgare la continuacion pronto…dependiendo de los reviews :D la verdad es que mientras mas son, mas pronto actualizo**

**Si alguien tiene ideas sobre a quien va a golpear Edward en el siguiente capitulo que no dude en decirlo, gracias!**


	10. debo golpear a alguien

BPOV

-"Bella?"-esa voz…nunca he visto a este sujeto pero la voz me parece tan familiar…_"De verdad que nunca lo has visto Bella…o es que la mente te esta fallando tanto como tu equilibrio?" _bien no se porque pero senti como si mi equilibrio imitase a un borracho y gritase _"Oee quee te 'hip' pasaa? Yoo tengoo un pefecto control!!"_ bien eso explica mi torpeza

-"Bella de verdad eres tu?"-me volvio a preguntar

-"Disculpa pero…quien eres?"-realmente no lo recordaba…veamos cabello amarrado en una coleta, alto, MUY musculoso, piel oscura igual que la de Jacob, mi mejor amigo de la infancia… nop, no lo conozco

-"BELLA!!"-y se me abalanzo encima mientras me abrazaba y elevaba-"No me recuerdas?"

Me hieres en verdad"-dijo con tono lastimado igual que como lo hacia mi mejor ami…esperen

-"Jacob?"-**"Bingo!"**_"Nunca crei que fueses TAN lenta…sin ofender claro"_

-"Por fin me reconoces! Valla realmente Bells eso fue muy cruel…-me analizo con la mirada como si no me hubiese visto en siglos _"Practicamente no te ha visto desde que tenias 6 a__ños" _…cierto- por cierto no recuerdo que en ninguna de tus cartas me hallas mencionado que te gustaba vestirte asi, porque no me lo dijiste? Bueno la verdad es que no tengo ninguna objecion"

No pude menos que ruborizarme ante el comentario mientras oia las carcajadas de todos…es que me estoy perdiendo de algo?!

EPOV

Tranquilo Edward, recuerda lo que Carlisle dijo sobre el homicidio…ademas Alice te mataria si llegases a manchar su traje aunque sea con la mas minima gota de sangre _**"Nada que una buena tintoreria no pueda arreglar" **_Cierto…solo un rasguño no causara mucho daño, o si?

Levante mi puño dispuesto a golpear al imbecil que se habia avalanzado encima de Bella hasta que ella lo llamo por su nombre…ok ahora no entiendo nada

-"Jacob?"-pregunto algo dubitativa…tranquilo Edward, el hecho de que se conozcan no significa que lo aceptara en vez de a ti para el baile _"Es solo eso? ademas que tiene que ver?" __**"Cierra el pico y pasame las palomitas, esto se pondra bueno" **_

-"Por fin me reconoces! Valla realmente Bells eso fue muy cruel…-comenzo a analizarla con la maldita mirada, como hacian los demas pervertidos _"y como tu hiciste el primer dia que la encontraste" __**"Callate, tu tambien lo hiciste!" **__"No me calles…y ya te dije que solo la estaba…analizando!" __**"aja…" **_PODRIAN CALLARSE TODOS?! -por cierto no recuerdo que en ninguna de tus cartas me hallas mencionado que te gustaba vestirte asi, porque no me lo dijiste? Bueno la verdad es que no tengo ninguna objecion"

Eso si no lo aguanto, Bella escribiendole cartas? Un imbecil hablandole de ese modo, con tanta confianza?…debo golpear a algo o a alguien AHORA! Bien ni modo, sera al primer idiota que vea: lo siento Newton

-"Ouch"-y cayo al suelo, justo debajo de la mesa donde lo tapaba el mantel…espero que Bella no haya visto eso, pero al parecer mi familia si ya que no paraban de reirse

-"Que sucede?"-pregunto Bella…puede alguien ser mas ingenuo que ella?

-"Nada Bella"-respondi mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de tranquilizarme

-"Si no es nada, solo es Edward golpean…"-Emmett…si no es Rose quien te asesina, juro que sere yo

-"Bella porque no salimos afuera un momento?"-le dije improvisando algo…y viendo que habia metido la pata

-"Porque?"-me dijo con los ojos llenos de incredulidad

-"Es que…la noche esta muy hermosa hoy"-definitivamente sone como un imbecil _"__Naa, tampoco tanto" __**"Solo sonaste como un nerd imbecil del club de ajedrez que nunca antes habia salido con una chica" **_bien eso esta destruyendo mi auto-estima

-"Por cierto, quien eres tu?"-me dijo Ja…'respiro' Jacob

-"Soy su…-_"Bien dicho genio"_

-"Su que?"-me pregunto

-"Mi amigo…bueno, el hermano de mi mejor amiga Alice, recuerdas de que te hable de ella?"-dijo Bella mientras lo miraba a el y a Alice

-"Te refieres a la que te tortura todo el dia con compras y make over?…ES TODO UN PLACER CONOCERTE, ERES MI IDOLO!"-dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Alice, quien estaba retorciendose de risa-"Te agradesco haberla torturado por mi todo este tiempo"

-"Ella es Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y bueno, Edward"-dijo Bella señalandonos…esperen un minuto…que quizo decir con eso?

-"Es un placer conocerlos, Bella me ha hablado mucho de todos ustedes"-dijo sonriendo…no lo golpees o Bella te golpeara a ti _**"Pero solo un golpe…no debe doler tanto verdad?" **_

Al parecer el idiota se quedo a cenar con nosotros, haciendolos reir y mirando MUY detenidamente a Bella…respira Edward

-"Edward, me acompañas un rato afuera?-dijo Bella de pronto, medio tambaleandose-"Es que no me siento muy bien que digamos"

-"Claro, puedo llevarte si quieres"-dije…estaba algo preocupado _"Preocupado?" _este…claro! Si esta mal como se supone que la llevare al baile?…ademas queria salir de ahi lo mas pronto que pueda o cometere homicidio…pero no por Jacob sino por Emmett

Flashback

-"Y bien, como pasaste tus vacaciones Jake?"-le pregunto Bella

-"Bien nada fuera de lo comun, Billy me regalo las piezas que me faltaban para terminar el coche en el que esto trabajando y…la cena con todos en la push y listo"-dijo sonriendo

-"Cuanto te falta para terminar el coche?"-le dijo Bella llena de…alegria?

-"No mucho, prometo que seras la primera en dar una vuelta"

-"YUPI!!"-Bien lo que sea que este idiota este haciendo no puede superar a mi Volvo

-"Estas haciendo un coche desde cero? Wow"-dijo Rose asombrada…ok eso fue MUY raro-"Quizas luego me puedes ayudar con un motor en el cual estoy trabajando"

-"Sabes sobre coches? Genial…no como cierta personita a quien ni siquiera le gusta la velocidad"-dijo mirando de reojo a Bella y haciendo que todos se riesen

-"Al parecer tuviste unas buenas vacaciones, pero no tan buenas como las de Edward"-dijo Emmett…oh oh

-"Como fueron las tuyas?"-me pregunto

-"Oh bueno primero se encontro a Bella semi-desnuda en su cama y luego le regalaron un conjunto muy bonito de Lenceria azul…aunque dudo mucho que le quede"-bien eso fue lo ultimo que Emmett dijo durante la cena por que lo patee por debajo de la mesa tan fuerte en 'las joyas de la familia' que dudo que alguna vez Rose quiera volver a acercarsele

Fin del Flashback

-"Edward estas bien?"-la voz de Bella me saco de mi mente, me habia olvidado de que estaba ahi

-"Si pero…no eras tu la que se sentia mal hace un rato?"-le pregunte en forma acusadora

-"Bueno la verdad es que era solo una escusa…veras, Jacob es mi mejor amigo y siempre a intentado ser algo mas…pero yo solo lo veo como eso, un amigo y quizas hasta como un hermano pero nada mas…y la forma en como me miraba esta noche era algo…molesta. Sumandole al hecho de que al parecer ellos no piensan salir del restaurante hasta que los echen, de que ni bien vuelva Alice insistira en hacerme un make over para dormir y ademas…- me miro con sus ojos de orbes chocolate…realmente me esta haciendo esto a proposito?- tu no te veias comodo alli"

-"Nunca antes as estado tan acertada como ahora…bien, quieres volver?"-le pregunte…se veia realmente muy cansada

-"Por supuesto!"- dijo mientras se subia por la puerta del copiloto que yo ya le ofrecia abierta. La cerre y en cuanto llege al asiento del conductor vi que ella se habia quedado dormida en el asiento…se veia tan angelical y hermosa…bien sera mejor que me apresure en sacarla de aqui antes de que…oh oh

"**Alice a la vista, alerta roja!!" **_"Corre imbecil!!" _pise el acelerador como si fuese alma perseguida por el demonio y justo antes de doblar la esquina pude oir a Emmett gritar "Oficial!! Se esta secuestrando a mi hermanita menor Dios sabe a donde y para que propositos!!" creo que le arrancare diente por diente con un alicate la proxima vez que vea a mi hermanito…quizas asi logre cerrarle el pico de una buena vez…

BPOV

Me subi al auto al tiempo que sentia mis parpados cerrarse...estaba durmiendome cuando de pronto me pregunte: "Alguien ha visto a Mike?...me preguto donde se habra ido...bueno no importa, mejor para mi". Lo siguiente fue el sonido del motor del auto encendiendose y acelerando bruscamente, la respiracion asustada de alguien a mi costado , la voz de Emmett gritando "Oficial!! Se esta secuestrando a mi hermanita menor Dios sabe a donde y para que propositos!!"y finalmente un sueño muy extraño y fuera de lo comun

**Listo! la verdad es que no planeaba poner a Jacob ya que lo queria para...otra cosa pero weno, alguien debia sonsacarle celos a Edward xD. Muchas gracias por sus reviews no saben cuanto los quiero! Sobre Emmett...creo que no saldra vivo de este fic, lo se, pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo. El baile de graduacion estara en mas o menos...a los sumo 3 capitulos...quien ira con Bella?**


	11. De compras con Alice?

BPOV

Estaba…en un baile de graduacion?! Debo estar soñando

-"Y bien, a quien eliges de pareja?"-me pregunto…Jasper vestido de cupido? (cuando digo cupido, me refiero a pañales, arco y flechas)

-"eh…que opciones tengo?"-bien si estoy en un sueño, mas me vale aprovecharlo

-"Opcion numero uno, tienes al…"-no pudo continuar porque de entre la multitud salio una mano agitandose

-"Elijeme a mi!! porfass!! Elijeme a mi!!"-como es que Emmett logra hacer eso incluso en mis sueños?

-"SEGURIDAD!"-grito Jasper y vi…aparecer a una Rose en corset con un latigo, golpeando a Emmett con este cada vez que intentaba tocarla…cielos este si que es un sueño raro

"Bien como decia, tu primera opcion es al grande, fuerte y musculoso…con el unico problema de tener aliento de perro y el cerebro de perro..."

-"HEY!!"- Jacob?!

-"Tu opcion dos es…"-y dale con las interrupciones

-"SI LO ELIJES DE DESHEREDO!!-Me grito Charlie…quienes mas estan en mi sueño?!

-"Bien (comenzando a desesperarce) como iva diciendo, tu opcion dos es el apuesto, estupido e idiota de Mike Newton"- _"AJJ!!" __**"NI EN BROMA!!" **_saben? Creo que estoy de acuerdo con mis 2 consiencias

-"Y por ultimo tienes a…

-"EDWARD!!"- es que debo soportar a sus fans incluso en sueños? _"Demasiado popular" __**"Creo que incluso para su propia seguridad" **__"No me sorprenderia si sufre una violacion colecctiva"_

-"QUE DEMONIOS!!-dijo Jasper arrojando los papeles que tenia en la mano al suelo-ME LARGO CON ALICE!!"- y de repente salto del escenario donde estabamos y fue tras Alice, quien estaba vestida de demonio…por que no me sorprende?

-"Por cierto, solo saldras de este sueño en cuanto elijas"- me grito Jasper desde el hombro mientras cargaba a Alice y se la llevaba fuera del lugar

Ok ahora debo elejir…definitivamente Mike queda descartado…veamos…creo que a Jacob, total, es mi mejor amigo o no? _"Si supieras lo que el piensa de ti" __**"Tan Ingenua como siempre" **_bien ahora quiero una explicacion! _"Hay __**Bella" **_ok ok de acuerdo!

-"Elijo a Edward"- el susodicho compuso una sonrisa que incluso llego a marearme…y sus fans me lanzaron una mirada como si estubiesen diciendo "Ni se te ocurra tocarlo!"

-"Bien, eso concluye nuestra sesion de hoy! Ahora que por fin Bella se decidio quien le gusta…"

-"QUE?! NO ME GUSTA!! ES SOLO QUE NO TENGO OTRA OPCION!!"-grite completamente alterada, yo? Enamorada de un mujeriego? **"Bienvenida a la triste realidad"**

-"Saben que? Mejor acabamos esto de una vez!"- dijo Jasper e ipso facto me desperte

Bien analizemos la situacion, estoy en una habitacion completamente sola y recuerdo vagamente haber estado ayer en el restaurante con Jacob, Edward y los demas…luego Edward me llevo a casa y creo que me quede dormida y…oh oh…por favor diganme que no me puse a hablar en el coche mientras el conducia!! _"Bingo" _demonios pero…aun no entiendo que me quiso decir ese sueño…bueno, debio ser solo mi imaginacion

-"Hey Bella apresurate!"- me grito…Alice? Cuando es que entro?!

-"Que sucede, donde es el incendio?!"-pregunte algo alarmada

-"No hay incendio tonta, al parecer ayer Edward te trajo aqui…pero como era yo quien tenia tus llaves te dejo en mi habitacion"-explico mientras vi a alguien mas de pelo cobrizo entrar al cuarto…por que me pasa esto a mi?

-"Buenos dias"-dijo cortesmente, mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo, cosa que me hizo estremecer no se por que-"Bonita pijama"

Cuando me puse el pijama?! Esperen un momento, mi pijama no es un baby-doll azul marino…Alice!!

-"Lo siento Bells pero era mi unica oportunidad para que te lo pruebes"-me dijo mientras miraba a Edward que estaba con la boca abierta…a este que le pasa?

-"Bien, apurate y vistete que debemos ir al centro comercial!"-dijo con los habituales brinquitos…algo se esta tramando- "Y tu Edward tambien ve preparandote, quiero que nos esperes en el carro"

-"Si querida"-dijo rodando los ojos y haciendome reir

-"Por que tiene el que esperarnos?"-pregunte una vez que se fue…Alice no podria hacerme eso

-"Porque sera el quien nos lleve, en mi Porsche no entran muchas cosas"-fue su simple respuesta para luego buscar en mi armario…este sera un largo dia

EPOV

Luego de casi darme un paro cardiaco de ver a Bella en Baby-doll _"Agradece de ser un buen actor…de lo contrarios habrias parecido un completo idiota como la vez pasada" _fui por mis cosas y me puse a esperarlas en mi volvo, mi primer amor

Estaba ahi parado al lado de mi bebe, escuchando musica anticuada para algunos pero clasica para mi cuando aun sin ver nada senti mi mandibula caerse…al parecer mi cuerpo ya aprendio a reaccionar por si solo al sentir a Bella cerca. Menos mal que ella no lo noto pero al parecer mi adorabla hermanita si ya que trato de ocultar sus risitas con tos

-"Estas bien Alice?"- hay Bella…

-"Ah si es solo que acabo de atragantarme nada mas"-ojala fuera cierto

Estube manejando tranquilamente **"Mientras mirabas a Bella en el espejo retrovisor cada…cuanto iva? **_"2 minutos hermano" __**"AH…gracias" **_bien…ignoren eso

-"Ahora vamonos!!"- dijo Alice empujandome a mi y a Bella, quien tenia cara de querer llorar…pero que tan malo puede ser?

4 HORAS DESPUES

Esme!! Nadie me dijo de que se pasaria tanto tiempo comprando!! Veamos…fuimos a la primera tiendo donde Alice vio un vestido y dijo que no le gustaba…luego nos pasamos horas y horas en todas las tiendas del centro y cuando digo todas me refiero a TODAS…PARA QUE AL FINAL VUELVA A LA MISMA TIENDA Y ELIJA EL PRIMER VESTIDO!! Tranquilo Edward respira…bien

-"Siempre es asi?!"-le pregunte a Bella, nunca mas voy a volver a llamarla exagerada

-"Naa"-bien eso es algo- "Mayormente es peor, por cierto Edward, me sorprendes"

-"En serio?"- le pregunte como un niño que iva a recibir un chocolate. Si al menos logre impresionarla en algo, entonces el viaje valio la pena

-"Si, tu no estas acostumbrado a ir de compras con Alice y aun asi aun no estas en estado fetal rogandole clemencia a Alice para que te deje en paz"- dijo riendose…es eso lo que le paso a Emmett para quedarse tan alterado por una semana?

"_Flashback"_

-"bueno Edward como te decia, el campeonato de este año estara mas dificil por…"

-"Ahi viene Alice Emmett"- le dije

"QUE DONDE?! NO MAMA ESME CUIDAME, PROTEJEME ROSE DONDE ESTAS?!"- dicho y hecho salio corriendo…eh hizo lo mismo en el comedor, en el cuarto, el el salon de clase, en el baño…ufff

"_Fin del Flashback"_

-"Edward?"-me llamo Bella, sacandome de mi mente

-"Si?"-pregunte cortesmente

-"Te quedaste medio autista por un momento, crei que ya habias sucumbido ante el trauma de un dia de compras con Alice"- bromeo mientras yo me reia

-"Ya que estan de tan buen humor y tenemos casi todo…vmaos a aprovechar que estamos aqui he iremos…a mi tienda favorita!!"-dijo Alice acercandose…no se porque pero Bella se puso a temblar

-"Oh no Alice…"-pero no puedo seguir porque nos tomo a ella y a mi y nos empujo a una tienda que decia Victoria's Secret…por que me suena familiar?

Entre y juro que casi sufro un ataque…pero que tiene planeado Alice como para meterme con Bella en una tienda de Lenceria?!

-"Necesita algo señor? Lo que sea en lo que pueda ayudarlo"- dijo una chica que trabajaba ahi en un tono insinuante…es que acaso cree que yo necesito lenceria?!

Mientras yo le explicaba "cortesmente" que queria que me dejase en paz y Bella se descomponia de la risa, Alice desaparecio del mapa y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba al lado de Bella con una carga de ropa interior que le arrojo encima…ok no la vere, juro que no vere su talla…bueno tal vez si pero solo un poquito

-"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN DEJA DE MIRAR LA FUTURA ROPA INTERIOR DE MI HERMANITA!!"- De donde demonios salio Emmett? Detras de el venian Rose y un MUY alterado Jasper

Me puse a esperar a que terminasen mientras veia como Emmett se ponia demasiado entusiasmado buscando ropa interior para Rose, del mismo modo que esta y Alice la buscaban para Bella y se gritaban unas a otras sus tallas…bien yo no oi nada de lo que se decian. Estube esperando casi al borde de la histeria con el unico consuelo de saber que no era el unico sufriendo…cuando mi alocada hermanita le estaba arrojando la ropa interior a Rosalie para que se la pasase a Bella quien llevaba horas en el probador, "Accidentalmente" un sosten le salto a la cara a Jasper y vi claramente como este casi rompe la puerta de una patada para salir corriendo…pobre

-"Oh vamos Rose debes probarte este!!"-le dijo Emmett a Rosalie mientras sacaba la cabeza de la montaña de ropa interior que estaba en la mesa…saliendo con 2 brasieres en la mano y uno sobre su cabeza en funcion de gorro…juro que senti verguenza ajena

-"Suficiente, me largo!!"-grite, no podia soportarlo mas

Sali de esa tienda y me sente frente a la fuente que habia en el medio de todo el centro comercial apretandome el puente de la nariz para tranquilizarme hasta que oi una voz detras mio

-"Fue muy cruel de tu parte dejarme alli, sabes lo que tube que hacer para lograr fugarme de alli?"- me dijo Bella haciendo un mohin…se veia tan adorable

-"No…que sucedio?"-lepregunte, entre curioso y ansioso por oir su voz

"Veras…lo lamento por Jasper pero al ver que te habias ido y de que Alice me seguia aventando ropa, agarre el tumulto que habia a mi costado y lo lanze por encima de la cortina del probador…que atino a caer encima de Jazz…quien salio corriendo a buscar proteccion donde Alice. Justo en ese momento aproveche para salir corriendo y listo…aunque creo que deje a Jasper traumado en el peor sentido de la palabra

Comenzamos a reirnos juntos imaginando al pobre de Jasper meciendose y buscando a Alice rogandole de que no lo dejase, cuando la conversacion se fue transtornando de poco en poco y con el tiempo me di cuenta de lo inteligente y divertida que era Bella…y yo que crei que era tonta como las otras…creo que de verdad me estoy enamorando de ella.

**Hola! oigan les advierto que esta semana comenzando en...10 minutos comenzare con mis examenes bimestrales y si no quiero que mis profes se olviden de la buena y equivocada imagen que tienen de mi (no se de donde se sacaron que era una alumna responsable, blabla) debere ponerme a estudiar como nerd, asi que dudo poder actualizar mucho. Volviendo al tema del fic, no se como pero se me paso por la cabeza al pobre de Jasper comprando ropa interior...pobre hasta a mi me da pena. Para el Fic de Interrogatorios ya tengo el capitulo de Edward, pero lo colgare en la tarde en cuanto vuelva...solo espero que sus fans no me maten por las preguntas que le hare xD**


	12. El proyecto!

BPOV

-"Bien alumnos, como sabran dentro de poco sera el baile de apertura PERO"-bien no sera nada bueno-"No queremos que se distraigan mucho, asi que les dejaremos un proyecto que deberan entregar dentro de 2 semanas"-alguna vez ha dicho como odio a los maestros?

Bueno, no puede ser tan malo…

-"Lo haran con sus compañeros de laboratorio que se les asignara hoy, entendido?"-…bien que no cunda el panico…quizas me toque con Alice o con Rose _"Ellas no estan en tu salon" _quizas Emmett o Jasper _"…tampoco el resto genio" _podrias callarte y dejarme soñar? Bien…no debe ser tan malo

Estube caminando por los pasillos sola ya que era la unica que tenia Biologia por la mañana…bueno no sola, ya que tenia el pequeñisimo incombeniente de tener a Mike a mi lado hablandome de quien sabe que, total no me importa

-"Bien Mike ya sono el timble, adios"-ruego por que no halla delatado mi extrema necesidad de alejarme de el _**"Por que? Mejor dile: Oye imbecil por que no me dejas en paz? Funciona mejor que indirectas" **__"Normalmente estoy en desacuerdo pero ya que estamos hablando de Newton…"_

Cuando entre al salon vi que solo habia una carpeta vacia…yupi! Si no tengo compañero tal vez me dejen hacer el proyecto yo sola!. Me sente con la estupida ilusion que se me acababa de ocurrir hasta que la maldita puerta se abrio y saben quien entro? _"El chapulin colorado?" __**"No idiota, el dios Helenico ese" **_genial ahora hasta mi propia anti-conciencia lo llama asi

-"Perdon por el retraso, pero es que tenia que atender…ciertos asuntos"-dijo con voz calmada y pude ver como reprimia una sonrisa al ver la cara de frustracion del profesor ante la interrupcion de su "brillante discurso"

-"Asegurese de no volver a llegar tarde, Sr Cullen"-fue todo lo que dijo

Bien, Edward esta en mi salon y? nada fuera de lo comun…esperen…Edward en mi salon y el unico asiento vacio es el que esta a mi lado…holy shit!!

Vi como Edward componia una sonrisa y una cara de sorpresa mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-"Hola Bella"-me dijo desde un lado de su boca para que el profesor no se de cuenta

-"Hola"-fue mi unica respuesta…porque me tiene que tocar con el? _"recuerdo que a ti te gustaba MUCHO antes" __**"Si no fuese por ser un mujeriego" **_saben? Estoy comenzando a amar a mi anti-conciencia

-"Bien como iva diciendo, este proyecto tendra parte del 60 de su nota final"- bien no es necesario hacerlo especificamente con Edward, podemos reunirnos con los demas y pasarnos el desarrollo, cambiar un poco las palabras y listo- "y para evitar copias a cada pareja les hemos asignado un proyecto distinto"-por la…_"Bella! Que diria Esme sobre ese vocabulario? __**"Diria que el profesor es un hijo de…sobediente"**_

-"Ahora veamos…"-dijo el profesor viendo su lista…bueno es un trabajo de laboratorio, que tan malo puede ser?- "estos seran los temas:

Carpeta 1: El embarazo

Carpeta 2: El sida

Carpeta 3: El ADN

Carpeta 4: La sexualidad

Carp…" (etc)

Bien no debe ser tan malo, solo lo lamento por los idiotas de la carpeta 4 y… _"Oye genio, esa no es tu carpeta?" _no por favor diganme que el numero grabado en la parte central del escritorio no es un 4

-"Bella, que haces?"-me pregunto Edward…es que acaso no es obvio?

-"Trato de reemplazar este maldito 4 por otro numero…creo que el 9 se le parece un poco"- dije resignada al ver que se notaba el cambio

Edward comenzo a carcajearse, pero que demonios le parece tan graciosos? Genial ahora no solo tengo a Edward como compañero sino que debemos tratar del tema de la sexualidad, genial lo repito

-"Bien Bella, cuando comenzaremos esto?" -me pregunto de manera cortes

-"Hoy, mientras mas pronto mejor"- no quiero posponerlo para el final, ademas, que tan malo puede s… _"CUANDO APRENDERAS A DEJAR DE DECIR ESO?!" _ok ok ya entendi el mensaje- "Te vere hoy a las 5pm en mi habitacion"

-"De acuerdo"- ni bien dijo esto sono el timble…y yo salgo corriendo en busca de Alice con la maldita esperanza de que ella este sufriendo igual que yo…que? Si yo me friego, ella tambien

-"Hey Alice, que tema te toco a ti?"- le pregunte ni bien la vi

-"Hola a ti tambien"-dijo mientras se reia, a la vez que alcanzabamos a los demas en la cafeteria- "me toco felizmente con Jasper, el tema es sobre los genes y las emociones"- demonios, maldita suertuda!!

-"Y tu Rose?"- le pregunte al ver que esta esbozaba una gran sonrisa

-"Me toco con Emmett, el tema es la maternidad"- genial…

-"Que hay de ti hermanita?"- me pregunto Emmett al ver como yo fruncia el ceño

-"Bien…el tema que me toco es la sexualidad"- silencio total…que? No es tan malo _"Ni tu te crees eso"_

-"Y tu compañero es…"-dijo Jasper en tono insinuante. Suspire

-"Edward Cullen"- ni bien dije esto todos comenzaron a destornillarse en risa, pero es que acaso no entienden mi sufrimiento?

-"con razon estaba tan feliz esta mañana"- dijo Alice

-"Eso tambien explica que haya repelido a sus fans"- que el hizo que?

-"Y no olvides la sonrisa de baboso que tenia"- Emmett ya estaba tirado en el suelo de la risa

-"como te compadezco Bella"- lo sabia Rosalie si me quiere- "Aunque tomalo por este lado, tienes de compañero a un experto en el tema"- bien olviden lo que dije

-"Gracias por la comprension"- dije de modo sarcastico mientras me dirijia hacia las proximas clases ya que ya habia tocado el timble

El resto de las clases me la pase en las nubes pensando en mi compañero, porque es que siempre me pasa esto a mi? Al terminar ya eran las 4pm y del cansancio me fui directo a mi habitacion y prepare algo rapido; termine de comer y me puse mi pijama (un short negro con un polo pequeño) estaba ahi, echada encima del sofa feliz de la vida hasta que alguien toco la puerta…que debo hacer por unos momentos de paz? Abri la puerta y casi me caigo al darme cuenta de que era Edward…que se supone que hacia aqui? _**"El trabajo genio, lo recuerdas?" **_demonios lo olvide!!

-"Hola Bella, vas a dejarme pasar para hacer el proyecto o te quedaras ahi?"- me pregunto divertido

-"Lo siento Edward pero olvide el trabajo, adelante"- dije mientras me ponia a un lado para que entrase…esta va a ser una tarde larga

**Bien al fin actualiza...y no se porque pero se me vino la idea de molestar a Bella ahora xD por cierto muchas gracias a los que dejan reviews...y tambien para los que no porque les da flojera, realmente en cierto modo anima un poco xD Dejenme reviews para saber si les gusta o si no para golpearme, de todas formas lo entendere. Adios!**


	13. planes?

EPOV

Un trabajo sobre la sexualidad y con Bella Swan? Juro que tuve que contenerme de ir y abrazar al profesor, ahora SI tengo el motivo y el momento para pedirle ir al baile conmigo

Toque la puerta de su habitacion que dada la casualidad era la que estaba al costado de la mia y espere…y cuando abrio la puerta juro que senti caer baba de mi boca al verla vestida de ese modo…aunque menos mal que ella se tropezo y no se dio cuenta.

-"Hola Bella, vas a dejarme pasar para hacer el proyecto o te quedaras ahi?"-le pregunte al ver que no respondia…y de paso para asegurarme de pensar en otra cosa

-"Lo siento Edward pero olvide el trabajo, adelante"- bueno eso explica la vestimenta…de verdad usa ESO para dormir?

Entre y para mi sorpresa lo encontre todo, absolutamente todo ordenado y limpio, al parecer los demas no bromeaban en cuanto a su responsabilidad

-"Mira, dividiremos esto en 2 partes: tu haces la definicion y yo las causas, luego rotamos y unimos lo que hicimos juntos, y eso sera todo por hoy de acuerdo?"- no se porque pero me gusto como sono la palabra 'juntos'_"No sera porque estas enamorado?"**"Ahh, Eddie se enamoro" **_YA CIERREN EL PICO!!

Estabamos haciendo el trabajo en silencio hasta que yo termine, por algo es la experiencia en el tema o no? pensaba aprobechar el tiempo para observar a Bella pero para mi sorpresa ella tambien termino al poco tiempo…si que es lista

-"Bien ahora yo hare la definicion y tu las causas"-le dije siguiendo el plan que ella misma habia hecho

Estabamos haciendo el trabajo en silencio de nuevo, quizas comodo para ella pero no para mi por lo que no pude aguantarme…

-"Como te fue en el dia de hoy?"- tenia curiosidad de acuerdo? _"Solo eso?"_

-"Bien…si no fuese por que Mike me escolto a cada clase y me pregunto en cada momento si queria ir al baile con el"- _"tranquilo Edward respira"_ **_"Y luego partele la cara a ese imbecil"_**

-"Y que le respondiste?"-si le dijo que si hare homicidio _"Yo te **apoyo"**_

-"Le dije que me encantaria"- WTF?! voy a matar a alguien- "pero que no, ya que no estare"-ufff menos mal, ya me estaba dando un paro-"como va a ser un sabado me gustaria mas bien recorrer el campus y conocerlo mejor, podrias creer que hoy me tarde 25 minutos en encontrar el baño?"-no pude evitar reirme con ella ante su comentario

-"Bien si no vas a ir al baile"- al principio me decepcione un poco por la idea de no poder ir con ella al baile y sacarles en cara a los demas que me prefiere a MI…pero luego mi brillante cerebro _"En serio? Cual? No veo ninguno" _(suspiro)…bien, mi brillante cerebro ideo algo aun mejor que la idea del baile: - "Querrias que te acompañase para mostrarte bien el campus? Al parecer Erick no hizo un buen trabajo"

-"Eh…"-ahora por que la confusion? Muchas mujeres aqui se pelearian por su lugar- "Claro, gracias…pero Edward?"

-"Dime"- _"Ahora quien esta emocionado?" _Cierra ya la boca

-"Alice no sabe que faltare al baile…asi que dejare que me maquille y vista para luego escaparme, podrias guardar el secreto y esperarme afuera? A menos claro que prefieras ir al baile"

-"No, no hay problema"-como si quisiese ir

-"Bien te lo agradezco mucho"-me dijo mientras sonreia…y yo la miraba con cara de baboso **_"Por fin lo admite, ya era hora" _**

-"Bien ahora la primera parte ya esta lista"- dijo mientras bostezaba…se veia tan adorable…**_"ptm…este nos salio cursi…te dije que no pases tanto tiempo con la toga esta!" _**_"No es toga es vestido!! Cuantas veces debo repetirtelo?!"- _"Yo combinare las definiciones y tu las causas, luego te parece si nos vemos el proximo Lunes para terminar?"

-"Claro pero…te recuerdo que este proyecto es para dentro de 2 semanas"-le dije en mi estupido intento de prolongar las sesiones

-"mmm, bueno cuando dije para terminarlo me referia al contexto, aun faltan las imagenes y los trabajos en diapositivas"-wow si que es una chica estudiosa e inteligente…como las que no hay por aqui

"Eh…Bella? Estas segura con eso de las imagenes?"-le pregunte mientras sonreia traviesamente…esto va a estar bueno

-"Claro despues de…"-bien al parecer ya se dio cuenta de que imagenes encontraria- "Sabes? cambio de idea…olvida las imagenes…mas bien que crees que deberiamos hacer?"

-"Que te parece si al menos ponemos las imagenes menos 'indecorosas' que encontremos? Si no lo hacemos el trabajo no estara completo"-ya veo que voy a disfrutar esto

-"Bien de acuerdo"-dijo mientras hacia puchero…que tan adorable puede verse alguien?

-"Pero aceptare dejar lo que tenia que hacer el Lunes con una condicion"-que? Se supone que debia salir con Claritsa…o era Claire?-"Sera a las 5pm de nuevo pero en mi habitacion, te parece si comemos pizza?"

-"Bien de acuerdo, entonces creo que eso sera todo"- no me quiero ir solo 5 minutos mas lo juro _"Ya mueve tu trasero de ahi!! Quieres asustar a Bella?"_

Me pare al mismo tiempo que ella y me diriji hacia la puerta mientras ella me seguia creo que para despedirme

-"Bien te vere mañana Bella"- me estaba llendo hacia el entrenamiento de Basketball…y en eso se me ocurrio- "Por cierto, bonita pijama"- dios el sonrojo de sus mejillas es inpagable!

APOV

Bien solo por si Bella no se ha dado cuenta de que SE que se va a escapar en el baile…esta mas que equivocada. Eran como las 5:30 pm y como no tenia nada que hacer me fui a su habitacion para otra sesion de 'Barbie Bella' hasta que oie voces dentro y…bien no se como pero tenia una vaso en la mano perfecto para oir conversaciones. PD: No se quien es pero le agradezco a la autora loca que puso el vaso

Puse el vaso boca-bajo en la puerta y pege mi oido al otro extremo y pude oir claramente la voz de Edward hablando con Bella

-"Como te fue en el dia de hoy?"- Hay hermanito…nunca aprendes

-"Bien…si no fuese por que Mike me escolto a cada clase y me pregunto en cada momento si queria ir al baile con el"-genial ahora temo por la integridad fisica de Mike en cuanto Edward le ponga las manos encima

-"Y que le respondiste?"-cielos alguien esta desesperado

-"Le dije que me encantaria"-ya presiento un homicidio- "pero no, ya que no estare"-escuche un suspiro de alivio o fue mi imaginacion?- "como va a ser un sabado me gustaria mas bien recorrer el campus y conocerlo mejor, podrias creer que hoy me tarde 25 minutos en encontrar el baño?"- a continuacion oi risas, por lo visto se la estan pasando bien

-"De acuerdo, si no vas a ir al baile"- oh oh Edward tiene una idea- "Querrias que te acompañase para mostrarte bien el campus? Al parecer Erick no hizo un buen trabajo"- buen movimiento, debo admitirlo

-"Eh…"-si le dice que no la mato- "Claro, gracias…pero Edward?"

-"Dime"-eso sono _demasiado_ euforico

-"Alice no sabe que faltare al baile…asi que dejare que me maquille y vista para luego escaparme, podrias guardar el secreto y esperarme afuera? A menos claro que prefieras ir al baile"- de verdad Bells, tu no me conoces

-"No, no hay problema"- de donde tanta caballerosidad Eddie?

-"Bien te lo agradezco mucho"- ilusos

Bien eso es todo lo que necesito escuchar…de acuerdo Bella dejare que te escapes "Sin que me de cuenta" PERO bueno como los regaderos automaticos del campus se encienden a las 7:50 pm, a menos que desees mojarte y, conociendote, querras estar en los ultimos minutos del baile para que te asegures de que piense que has estado ahi…sumandole al hecho de que dada la casualidad sera justo en ese momento que se eligiran a los tradicionales rey y reina para el comienzo del año…ah, dulce venganza

Fui hacia mi habitacion y por suerte me encontre a Rosalie quien estaba hojeando unas revistas de autos…creo que a ella le encantara la idea

-"Hey Rose, tienes un minuto?"- bien creo que ella SI me conoce porque ni bien vio mi sonrisa la imito…somos tal para cual, no cabe duda

Le conte mi idea a Rose y…esta chica es diabolica! Creo que aun mas que yo si es que es posible

-"Le pondremos tacones…pero los mas altos cosa que si se cae que es lo mas probable Edward tendra que atraparla"-dijo Rose emocionada

-"Y yo le pedire permiso al director para poner luces en el resto del jardin del campus…le dire que sera para darle mas toque a la apertura"-bien ya no puedo controlar mi efusividad

-"Y sera mejor que use ese vestido corto azul marino…si a Edward no se le cae la baba lo conciderare ciego"- Rose si fuese hombre juro que me casaria contigo, con o sin Emmett

-"Creo que deje por aqui mis municiones de maquillaje para situaciones extra-urgentes como estos…la operacion Barbie Bella debe quedar perfecta!…oh aqui estan!"-dijo mientras me mostraba una maleta enorme llena de maquillaje…esto sera genial

-"Bien pues entonces…comenzemos los preparativos!!"-gritamos ambas al unisolo…preparate Bella

**Al fin vacaciones!! libre del peso del profe de historia aleluya! **_'nerd' _**bien el proximo capitulo sera el baile!...ya se me esta apareciendo una idea diabolica para Bella jeje, lo colgare...en cuanto lo arregle un poquito, dependiendo de los reviews xD Adivinen que pasara en medio Baile? quien vendra? quien se quedara con Bella?...bien lo ultimo no pero de todos modos, hasta luego!**


	14. El Baile! parte I

BPOV

-"Alice…yo que te he hecho?!"-le dije medio llorando-"Te recuerdo que el baile es recien a las 5pm"

Bien eran las 6:00am y yo estaba toda tranquilita en mi cama disfrutando de la tranquilidad del hogar…hasta que vino una salvaje a sacarme de ella por la fuerza y secuestrarme a su habitacion para la operacion 'Barbie Bella'…y les cuento que ya son las 8am…y aun no termina!!

-"A que te refieres? Es tu primera semana aqui y aun no tienes novio"- WTF Alice…

-"Si no lo he tenido nunca…crees que voy a querer tenerlo AHORA?"- _"Bueno supongo que no descontando a Edward Cullen" __**"Hay cosas que no se pueden negar supongo"**_

-"Tranquila Bells era solo una broma…lo que pasa es que no tenia sueño y no se me ocurrio nada mas productivo que esto"- bien Allie gracias…que hice yo para merecer esto?

Al fin! Las 9am y Alice termino…a regaña dientes pero lo hizo. Sali de mi habitacion rumbo a la cafeteria porque me daba flojera hacer el desayuno yo misma (normalmente lo haria yo…pero eran las 9am y deveras tenia mucha hambre). El punto es que estaba caminando y un monton de babosos me comenzaron a mirar como si no fuese algo de este mundo…que? Bueno no me importa lo que piensen…no es tan malo _"Ya te he dicho que esa frase es tabu, cuando aprenderas?" _ok ok de acuerdo, ya entendi!!

Llege a la cafeteria y mientras hacia cola para comprar algo vi al resto sentados en una mesa, por lo que me apresure en tomar algo y dirijirme hacia ellos

-"Wow…de veras eres Bella?"-me dijo Jasper evaluandome, como si yo de verdad fuera una impostora

-"Quien eres y que le has hecho a mi hermanita!!"-Emmett…tu tambien?!

-"A que se refieren?"-pregunte. Necesitaba quitarme las dudas

-"Mira ahi Bella"-dijo Rose apuntando un espejo enorme que estaba en el fondo…wow

Bien al parecer en el apuro para que Alice me deje en libertad no me fije en lo que me habia metido…y creo que voy a agregar a alguien mas a mi lista mental de 'matar despues'…bien respira Bella…que tan malo puede ser vestir maquillaje, una camisa celeste eh…digamos corta y minifalda negra? _**"Si...que tan malo pude ser ir semidenuda?"**_NO ME ESTAS AYUDANDO!! _**"Lo siento" **_bien…no es tan malo _"y dale con ello"_

-"Ho-hola Bella soy yo Erick me recuerdas?"-cuando se acerco?-"Y bueno me preguntaba si querias ir al baile de hoy conmigo si no tienes a nadie mas y por supuesto no te pre…"

-"Hola Bella soy yo Mike y bueno solo venia a preguntar si ya habias cambiado de opinion sobre lo de ir a explorar el campus hoy y…"

-"Hola, Bella verdad? Soy Taylor de tu clase de algebra y ya que oi de Mike de que querias recorrer el campus hoy me preguntaba si querrias que yo lo hiciese po…"

Saben? Rectifico lo que dije antes, creo que mi conciencia tiene razon al decir que esa frase es tabu…ahora entiendo la cara de menzos que tenian todos por dios que debo hacer por un momento de paz? Algo por favor lo que sea que alguien me salve y no como OTROS A LOS QUE NO PIENSO MENCIONAR que se estan partiendo de la risa viendome! _**"Traidores" **__"Yo no pude haberlo dicho mejor"_

-"Lo siento pero YO ya me ofreci para llevarla y ella acepto asi que….ya pueden ir llendose"- Edward mi salvador!!…bien ahora Emmett y Jasper son los que tienen cara de babosos

-"De llevarla a donde? Y que es eso de no ir al baile? Bella?"- oh oh Alice no me peges!!

-"Es que eh yo…"-mire a Edward suplicando ayuda…y luego le pateare el trasero a ciertas personas

-"Es que le prometi a Bella llevarla a almorzar y de paso enseñarle esa zona de la academia, verdad Bella?"- me dijo mientras sonreia, si que es un genio y un perfecto mentiroso…la verdad es que hasta yo CASI me la creo

-"Ah este…si claro"- viva la improvisacion

-"En serio?"-ahora por que la cara de sorprendidos?

-"Crei que ivas a ir con tu club de fans"-le dijo Jasper

-"Les he dicho que dejen de seguirme"-contesto Edward algo molesto-"Creo que sera mejor buscarme a alguien especial"

Bien no se porque y sera mejor que alguien me lo explique pero Rosalie se paro en el acto a buscar algo en el cielo, Emmett se puso bajo la mesa y Jasper trataba de tranquilizar a una Alice que parecia muerta de miedo

-"Se podria saber que les sucede?"-dijo Edward…molesto de nuevo

-"Yo veo si pasa por aqui algun cerdo volando"-dijo Rose sonriendo maliciosamente

-"Allie tranquila, si esto fuese el apocalipsis no estariamos todos juntos"-Es eso de veras lo que piensa Alice, Jasper?

-"Entonces que hace el aqui!!"-dijo Alice apuntando a Edward

-"No por favor soy muy sexy para morir tan pronto"-canturreo Emmett

-"A que se refieren con todo eso?"-pregunte ahora algo curiosa _"Algo?" __**"Demasiado seria mejor" **_Ok ya entendi!! Rayos!

-"Vamonos de aqui Bella"- dijo Edward mientras me jalaba fuera de ahi…y el resto se reia

Fuimos caminando hasta que llegamos a una distancia de 8 tiendas de los demas y entonces, para mi verguenza, me sono el estomago

-"Tienes hambre?"-naa como crees, mi estomago solo estaba cantando no te preocupes

-"Un poco"-respondi tratando de no gritarle por haberme apartado de MI desayuno

-"Bien entonces vamos"-dijo…porque a todos les gusta jalarme?

No me dio tiempo ni siquiera de preguntar donde demonios me llevaba por que al poco llegamos a 'La Bella Italia' dios como sabe este que adoro ese restaurante?. Entramos y ni bien lo hicimos Edward nos condujo a una mesa a parte de todas, la cual estaba al fondo y por cierto tenia una vista muy bonita

-"Edward?"-pregunte algo dudosa, esta zona del restaurante era mas costosa

-"Hola mi nombre es Amber y sere su camarera por hoy"-dijo una rubia que por cierto no se ni de donde salio-"Hay algo que deseen? Lo que sea"-bien eso sono…raro y mas aun por la forma en que miraba a Edward…no se porque pero senti una punzada de odio _"A eso se le llaman celos querida" __**"Donde quedo tu buena gramatica?"**_

-"Y bien Bella, tu que quieres?"-me pregunto mientras me sonreia…y yo lo miraba como babosa

-"Creo que una lañasa estara bien"-dije creo que casi sin pensar

-"Dos lasañas por favor"-dijo Edward aun mirandome

-"Y para beber?"-dijo la camarera algo molesta al parecer por la falta de atencion

-"Bella?"-me pregunto

-"Eh…coca-cola?"-bien…eso sono mas bien como una pregunta

-"Dos cocas"-repitio aun sin dejar de mirarme

-"Bien enseguida vuelvo"-dijo ahora si MUY molesta Amber, llendose deprisa

-"No estubo bien eso Edward"-le regañe ni bien Amber se hubo alejado…_**"Aunque la verdad es que si hubieses podido le hubieses sacado la re**__…"_

-"Ah? Que?"-me pregunto Edward como si hubiese interrumpido sus pensamientos…creo que ultimamente esta demasiado raro

EPOV

Bien tranquilo Edward relajate _**"Ya habra tiempo de acabar con esa escoria luego" **__"Por ahora disfruta de tu 'cita' con Bella" _cierto…por ahora solo voy a almorzar con ella…y de paso averiguar lo mas que pueda sobre ella…por cierto, ya he mencionado que no puedo sacar la vista de ella? _"Cualquier imbecil ya se habria dado cuenta" __**"Si no dejas de mirarla como pavo el dia de accion de gracias pensara que eres un pervertido…lo cual es cierto" **_vamos ustedes me entienden, solo mirenla! Debo agradecerle a Alice por haberla vestido asi luego

-"No estubo bien eso Edward"-me dijo a modo de reproche…ahora que hice?

-"Ah? Que?"-que le hice yo ahora?

-"Ignorarla, la pobre Amber ahora debe estar muy disgustada"- me dijo como reproche de nuevo

-"Quien? Quien es Amber?"-de quien demonios habla?

-"No te diste cuenta? La camarera…que por cierto se te estaba insinuando"-me volvio a decir ahora frunciendo un poco las cejas

-"No, la verdad es que no. Te molesta?"-le pregunte algo divertido _"Si sigues te va a pegar, no recuerdas lo que te dijo Alice?" _

-"No, es solo que estoy algo preocupada de que tu lista de fans baje"-me rei ante el comentario

-"La verdad es que les he dicho a todas que no me interesan"-le dije con toda la verdad posible

-"Por que?"-ahora estaba perpleja

-"Porque creo que encontre a alguien aun mas importante…es lista, bonita y agradable"-le dije mirandola _**"Idiota si sigues te vas a delatar!!" **__"Callate, no ves que esto es amor?_

-"En serio? Debe de ser muy suertuda"-me dijo esbozando una sonrisa…falsa

-"Si…pero no me hace caso"-le dije aun mirandola

-"Debe ser muy tonta para ello"-dijo bajito

-"Por alguna razon parece que no le agradaba que este con todas esas chicas, por lo que me jure a mi mismo cambiar"-o bueno, eso me dijo Alice

-"Mmm…"-fue todo lo que dijo

-"Tu tienes a alguien?"-le pregunte creo que impulsado por la curiosidad _"En realidad de los celos"_

-"Aqui tienen sus pedidos"-dijo la camarera…es que la gente ama interrumpirnos o que?

-"Gracias"-dijimos yo y Bella al mismo tiempo, haciendo que esta se ruborizara

Comimos por el momento y justo cuando iva a volver a preguntarle a Bella

-"HERMANITA!!"-grito cierto imbecil que no quiero mencionar-"COMO TE ATREVES A SECUESTRARTE A MI HERMANITA DIOS SABE A DONDE Y BAJO QUE INTENCIONES!!"-genial ahora todo el restaurante nos esta mirando, creo que no podre pisar este sitio de nuevo al menos en 2 meses

-"Bella por fin te encontramos!!"-llegaron los demas…genial

-"Ah, hola?"-pregunto Bella…mientras Emmett la asfixiaba- "Emmett…no puedo re-respirar"

-"Ah si lo siento"-dijo soltandola-"Y TU!! SECUESTRADOR!!…OUCH!!"-Rosalie de veras te amo lo juro

-"Bien se podria saber que estan haciendo?"-pregunto Alice con esa maldita sonrisa de duende saltarin

-"Solo almorzabamos"-dijo Bella sonrojandose a un peligroso tono rojizo

-"Solo?"-pregunto Jasper, creo que deberia alejarlo un poco de Alice antes de que tenga la misma sonrisa _"Miralo" __**"Creo que ya es muy tarde para eso"**_

-"Tambien estabamos conversando un poco por supuesto"-me apresure a decir

-"Sobre que?"-Emmett eres un maldito metiche

-"Sobre donde podriamos comenzar la excurcion"-dije…soy un mentiroso, soy un mentiroso pero es mas fuerte que yo

-"Ahh…"-ahora parecian decepcionados, es que nos han estado espiando?

-"Y por donde pensaban comenzar?"-repito Emmett: eres un maldito metiche

-"Por un lugar lejos de ustedes"-dije en tono cortante mientras me apresuraba _**"Queda mejor aprovechaba" **_en tomar la mano de Bella para salir de ahi luego de haber dejado el dinero en la mesa

-"Ah no lo siento Eddie pero me temo que Bella ya tiene otros asuntos"-dijo Rose, ahora a que se refiere?

-"Que? Cuales?"-bien al menos Bella esta igual de confundida

-"Bueno pues no se…quizas que ya son la 1pm y el baile comienza dentro de 4 horas…Y AUN NO ESTAS LISTA!!"-dijo gritandole mientras la miraba…que? Para mi ya esta perfecta asi- "Asi que tu preciosa 'excursion' con Edward tendra que esperar"-NI TE ATREVAS A LLEVARTELA!! _**"Muy tarde cielo"**_

-"Bien hermano, creo que eso a sido triste"-dijo Jasper mientras veiamos a Alice y a Rosalie llevarse a Bella a rastras

-"Bella, mi hermanita…lastima que no sobrevivira por mucho…"-Emmett…mientras finjia llorar

-"Se podria saber a que vinieron aqui?!"-pregunte explotando

-"Ah, es que queriamos asegurarnos de que no le saltaste encima a Bella…aun"-me dijo Emmett con esa maldita sonrisa…voy a matar a alguien

-"Emmett creo que o nos vamos o morimos"-dijo Jasper mientras me apuntaba…y nunca tuvo mas la razon por que justo tengo un cuchillo cerca y ni dudare en usarlo

-"Espera Edward la idea de buscarlos fue de Alice, asi que descargate con Jasper"-dijo Emmett poniendose detras de Jasper…cobarde

-"Pero no los hubiesemos encontrado si Emmett no hubiera gritado"-Trato de defenderse Jazz

-"Pero yo no hubiera gritado si Jasper no me hubiera dicho el lugar exacto donde estaban"-_"Edward recuerda que Carlisle no se hara cargo de homicidios"_

-"Saben? Creo que los matare a los dos…aun no se en que orden pero lo hare"-dije mientras daba lentos pasos hacia adelante cuando ellos retrocedian

-"A el primero!!"-se apuntaron Emmett y Jasper unos a otros…repito: cobardes

BPOV

CUATRO HORAS CON 15 MINUTOS MAS TARDE

Sobrevivi!! Alice y Rose me torturaron POR CUATRO HORAS SIN DESCANDO ENTRE LAS DOS para que ellas ya esten listas en 15 minutos!! Juro que las habria matado si no me hubiese visto en el espejo…juro que ni siquiera me reconoci y podria decirse que estaba incluso tan bonita como Rosalie; esas dos me habian metido en un vestido azul marino corto sin tirantes que llegaba a la mitad de mi muslo, me habian puesto maquillaje y sobre todo delineador en los ojos para que resaltaran mas el marron de mis orbes y demas…ah, casi se me olvida, me pusieron unos tacones que con solo verlos ya tuve la sensacion de caerme

-"Saben? Los tacones no son tan necesarios"-dije mientras me agarraba a la silla como si la vida se me fuese en ello

-"Claro que si!"-gritaron las 2 al unisolo mientras se sonreian mutuamente…que les pasa?

-"Bien, apresuremonos a bajar"-dijo Rose mientras abria la puerta para salir todas juntas

Llegamos (yo para mi suerte aun en una pieza) al salon donde nos estarian esperando Emmett y Jasper y juro que casi me caigo cuando vi a Edward ahi…y creo que me puse a babear dicho sea de paso. El llevaba el pelo desordenado como siempre, una camisa blanca con pantalones negros y encima una chaqueta negra con una rosa. Al parecer el negro contrastaba muy bien con su palida piel

-"Wow Bella"-dijo Jasper

-"Es-est…est-estas eh…es…"-balbuceo Edward

-"Te ves genial hermanita!"-me grito Emmett mientras iva a abrazar a Rosalie

-"S-si, te v-ves"-volvio a balbucear Edward

-"Cierto, te ves maravillosa al igual que el resto de ustedes"-dijo Jasper haciendo lo mismo que Emmett pero con Alice

-"Estas…t-te vess…"-Edward estas bien?

-"Edward ya deja de balbucear como imbecil y dile a Bella de una vez que se ve hermosa!!"-le grito Rosalie a Edward al ver que no hacia otra cosa que eso

-"Ah si, te ves hermosa"-dijo Edward mientras se me acercaba y yo me sonrojaba, al tiempo que se me iva la respiracion

-"Hey Bella"-me susurro bajito en la oreja con su voz aterciopelada mientras yo sentia mis rodillas temblar- "Alice nos estara vigilando, creo que los idiotas de hoy le dieron sospechas, te parece si nos quedamos en el baile por un momento? Luego nos escaparemos ni bien baje la guardia"

-"Eh…si claro"-dije sin saber ni lo que decia

-"Van a quedarse ahi todo el dia o nos van a seguir?"-grito Alice mientras todos caminabamos hacia los autos rumbo al gimnasio…esta va a ser una larga noche

**Y bien que creen que pasara? La verdad es que ya tengo la otra parte pero no saben cuanto amo dejarlos en suspenso xD… que? A mi me hacen lo mismo, creo que es lo justo o no? ahora…que pasara en al 'excursion'? que ha hecho Alice al patio? Pasara algo eh…especial? Vendra alguien a kag el momento? Como veran Edward ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos pero, y Bella? Saben adoro hacerles esto xD Lo subire ma****ñana en la mañana o quizas hoy en la noche, dependiendo de los reviews…y de paso pensare en el otro fic, hora de joder a Carlisle xD**


	15. El Baile! parte II

EPOV

Estabamos Bella y yo ahi parados…ella mirandome de vez en cuando y ruborizandose adorablemente y yo mirandola como baboso aun sin poder creerme que este ahi con ella…ah, y ya mencione al resto de los varones de la academia mirandome con cara de odio y envidia? _"Jajaj mira la cara de Newton!!" __**"Donde deje mi camara?"**_

-"Hey Edward, te parece si nos vamos ahora?"-me pregunto Bella

-"Claro"-le dije mientras la tomaba de la mano…y luego me repetia a mi mismo lo idiota que soy, apuesto a que ahora esta asustada! _**"Mas bien parece aliviada, es tan inocente que ni siquiera se dio cuenta…" **__"Creo que te esta usando de baston" _

Llegamos al patio y…wow, solo…wow. Al parecer lo habian decorado de tal forma que cada arbol tenia una tira de luces atada al tronco y en cada uno de estos habia como un diminuto altavoz donde salia musica…porque siento que Alice tiene algo que ver?

-"Por donde quieres empezar?"-le pregunte a Bella recordando dar una buena imagen de mi

-"No lo se…que tal si lo hacemos por el patio? Hoy se ve hermoso"-tanto como tu Bella _**"Whoa tranquilo y recuerda no saltarle encima" **__"Creo que ya es muy tarde"_

-"Bien pues entonces vamos"-dije tomandola de la mano de nuevo…muy bien tranquilo Edward necesitas su total confianza para declararte o al menos eso dijo Alice

Estabamos paseando y de pronto comenzo a sonar una melodia de piano muy hermosa **(n/a: River flows in you seria genial) **ivamos mientras le señalaba a Bella cada edificio hasta que llegamos al centro del lugar donde nos encontramos una fuente inmensa

-"Edward estoy algo cansada, podriamos parar?"-me pregunto Bella haciendo puchero…como decirle no? -"Alice me metio en esto, mira!! Es una trampa mortal para mi integridad fisica!"-dijo mostrandome unos tacos…bien Edward no te rias _**"Solo por si te sirve…JAJAJAJAJA!!" **__"Eso jajaja no jajaj fue jajaja muy ajaja amable anti-conciencia mala!! Jajajajaja bien…espera ajajaj ya ahora si" _gracias por el infinito apoyo, no saben cuanto las quiero

-"Oye Bella te parece si jugamos a algo mientras descansamos?"-le pregunte _"Edward malo" __**"Sigues con eso?"**_…no se porque pero tengo la impresion de que eso sono raro

-"Claro, como que?"-pregunto ahora algo dubitativa, de verdad no confiaba en mi? _"Si quieres respondo por ella" __**"No se porque la gente es tan idiota como para preguntar cosas que ya se saben"**_

-"No lo se…que te parece las 20 preguntas?"-le dije tratando de sonar casual _**"Casual? Parecias mas emocionado que jovencita a punto de casarse, donde quedo tu talento para el teatro?" **__"Oye ni seas tan duro con Edward…mas bien sono como Emmett reciviendo un chocolate…espera eso es peor" _saben? Las odio a las 2

-"Claro, comienza"-me dijo algo entusiasmada mientras ivamos caminando hacia el banco que estaba frente a la fuente

Ni bien nos sentamos las luces que estaban envueltas alrededor de la fuente se encendieron dandole un toque muy bueno y romantico _**"Tmr nos salio cursi de nuevo!!" **__"Adolecentes, quien los entiende?" __**"Nosotros lo somos idiota" **_bien ignorando eso, debo agregar que ya eran las 7:15 por lo que por la oscuridad lo unico que se veia ahora eran las luces azules de la fuente chocando contra la piel de Bella. Bien creo que podre controlarme…o al menos eso pensaba hasta que…

Estaba pensando en mi primera pregunta cuando de pronto sono esa maldita cancion que me puso los pelos de punta **(N/A:si pueden poner la cancion aqui seria genial, veran como se sentia Edward xD)**

**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.**

(ahi la ves

sentada ahi a traves del camino

ella no tiene mucho que decir

pero hay algo sobre ella

y no sabes por que

pero estas muriendo por intentar

tu quieres besara a la chica)

Que casualidad con el momento verdad? Porque sera…

**Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

(asi es, tu la quieres

mirala, tu sabes que si

es posible que ella te quiera tambien

hay una forma de preguntarle

no toma una palabra, ni una simple palabra

ve y besa a la chica 'besa a la chica')

Si descubro que Alice esta detras de esto juro que la mato, asi deba matar de paso a Jasper por intentar protejerla

**Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad?  
it's such a shame?  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

(Shalalalala

oh mi dios! **N/A: aqui improvise, queda mejor asi**

parece que el chico es demasiado timido

no va a besar a la chica

shalalalala

no es tan triste?

No es una verguenza?

Muy mal, vas a perder a la chica

Ve y besa a la chica 'besa a la chica')

Tranquilo Edward…mejor piensa en la pregunta antes de hacer algo estupido quieres?

-"Alguna vez has tenido novio?"-le pregunte…soy un imbecil _"Ahora no me vayas a culpar por tu repentino ataque de celos"_

-"Bueno pues…no, la verdad es que no, nunca"-me dijo con sinceridad…chanfle-"Bien mi turno…por que dijiste antes de que ya no querias tener cerca a tus 'amigas'?"- es que no se ha dado cuenta?

-"Ya te lo he dicho, creo que estoy enamorado"-dije mientras trataba de ignorar esa maldita cancion

**Now's your moment**

**Floating in a blue lagoon**

**Boy you better do it soon**

**No time will be better**

**She don't say a word**

**And she won't say a word**

**Until you kiss the girl**

(Ahora es tu momento

flotando en una laguna azul

chico mejor lo haces pronto

ningun momento seria mejor

ella no dice palabra

y no dira ninguna palabra

hasta que beses a la chica)

Estupida cancion y estupido momento para tocarla

-"Bien dime…entonces estas enamorada?"-trate de sonar casual _**"Claro, y no como si quisieras abalanzarte encima de ella para besarla"**_

-"Bueno pues…creo que si"-dijo ruborizandose, que adora…esperen (suspiro) WTF DE QUIEN!!

-"En serio?! De quien?"- pregunte ahora furioso, cosa que creo que noto

-"Esas son 2 preguntas, mi turno"-dijo pensando mientras la cancion seguia sonando

**Sha la la la la la**

**My oh my**

**Look like the boy too shy**

**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

**Sha la la la la la**

**Ain't that sad?**

**Ain't it a shame?**

**Too bad, he's gonna miss the girl**

**Sha la la la la la**

**Don't be scared**

**You better be prepared**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Sha la la la la la**

**Don't stop now**

**Don't try to hide it how**

**You want to kiss the girl**

(sha la la la la la

oh mi dios

parece que el chico es muy timido

no va a besar a la chica

sha la la la la la

no es triste?

No es una verguenza?

Muy mal, va a perder a la chica

Sha la la la la la

No estes asustado

mejor preparate

Ve y besa a la chica

Sha la la la la la

No te detengas ahora

No intentes ocultar como

Quieres besar a la chica)

Veamos, estoy aqui sentado escuchando "Kiss the girl" junto con la chica de la cual 'secretamente' estoy enamorado…creo que le pateare el trasero al DJ en cuanto me entere de quien es…

-"De veras estas enamorado de esa chica?"-pregunto ruborizandose y ocultando el rostro en la pared de cabello…me parecio o note una nota de furia en su voz?

-"Si, y mucho. Ella es muy especial para mi"-dije mirandola, y ahora que lo recuerdo…-"Desde cuando estas enamorada?

-"Desde hace mucho pero el no me hace caso"-bien matare a ese alguien

**Sha la la la la la**

**Float along**

**And listen to the song**

**The song say kiss the girl**

**Sha la la la la**

**The music play**

**Do what the music say**

(Sha la la la la la

sigue la corriente **n/a… de nuevo: tiene mas sentido que 'pasa de largo**

y escucha la cancion

la cancion dice besa a la chica

sha la la la la

la musica suena

haz lo que la musica dice)

Estoy pensando en hacerle mas caso a esta cancion que a mis conciencas, por lo menos me haria mas feliz

-"Tu desde cuando lo estas?"-me pregunto mirandome al fin

-"Creo que…desde comienzos de este año cuando me di cuenta de lo hermosa y lista que era"-dije siempre mirandola a los ojos cuando lo hacia

-"Bien mi pregunta…quien te gusta?"-le dije sonando despreocupado _**"De veras?" **_bien esta bien!! Sonando MUY ansioso feliz? **"Sumamente"**

-"Te lo dire solo si tu me dices quien te gusta a ti, es lo justo o no?"-dijo…demonios si que es lista, toco justo en la llaga

-"Bien al menos descripciones de acuerdo?"-le dije…ni loco le digo AHORA que estoy babeando literalmente por ella

-"De acuerdo, el es de pelo co…eh…es…bueno Edward la verdad es que no estoy enamorada, solo confundida…si eso! Me confundo entre la amistad y el amor"-dijo mientras sacudia su cabeza para convenserse…bien eso me alivio un poco

-"Bien, la chica que a mi me gusta no es ni alta ni baja, tiene unos hermosos ojos vidriosos, la cara acorazonada y perfecta y he de admitir que es muy encantadora cuando se le conoce bien"-genial ahora ya sabe que es ella soy un imbecil _**"Y un sopenco, y un idiota, y un…" **__"Creo que ya entendio el mensaje" __**"Bien, ya era hora"**_

-"Mmm…bien, dudo que conozca a alguien asi a menos que te refieras a Alice…no espera ella es baja, que tal Rosalie? No aguarda ella es alta…mmm…"-su cara fruncida por la consentracion era completamente adorable-"Bien de todos modos ellas no estan disponibles"-bien ella no se ve con claridad pero al menos ufffffff menos mal que no se dio cuenta

Comenzamos a reirnos de su comentario, creo que sin querer _**"Si claro y yo soy el arcangel gabriel" **__"Yo mas bien diria que eres como Lilith, es mas sexy" __**"Cierto" **_podrian ambas dejarme disfrutar esto y en paz? Bien como iva diciendo, al reirnos me acerque un poco sin querer hasta que tenia la cabeza de Bella a pocos centimetros de distancia _"Vamos define eso, quiero detalles" __**"Creo que 2 centimetros con 6 milimetros exactos" **_

**you Gotta Kiss The Girl  
you Gotta Kiss The Girl  
you Wanna Kiss The Girl  
you Gotta Kiss The Girl  
go On And Kiss The Girl **

(tu tienes que besar a la chica

tu tienes que besar a la chica

tu quieres besar a la chica

tu tienes que besar a la chica

ve y besa a la chica)

Saben algo amigos, creo que esa cancion me ama y es hipnotica, y ademas sabe lo que quiero…obvio que le hare caso es mi oportunidad…bien estoy cerca muuuy cerca _"Edward espera y tu control?!" __**"A la porra con el maldito control, hazlo amigo!!"**_

Bien ahora mientras me iva acercando a ella, la estaba viendo a esos hermosos ojos con orbes de color chocolate…me acerco solo un poquito mas _**"Bien te quedan menos de 1cm con 2mm" **_la iva a besar al fin mama mira cumplire mi sueño al fin!! Creo que voy a llorar _**"No hagas que te abofetee por andar de gilipollas y besala de una fucker vez!!" **_ok de acuerdo. Cierro los ojos y estando a…a…_**"medio centimetro**_**" **de sus labios PLAP PLAP

REGADERAS AUTOMATICAS HIJAS DE… _"EDWARD TRANQUILO QUE TE DIRIA ESME!!" __**"A QUIEN LE IMPORTA ESO PERO… A QUIEN CHINGADOS SE LE OCURRE PROGRAMAR LAS REGADERAS PARA AHORA?!"**_

-"Eh…Edward sera mejor que nos vallamos de aqui, no quiero mojarme para que luego Alice me apuñale"-dijo riendose…sin saber que si de verdad eso llega a pasar Alice le hara algo peor que eso…

-"Bien toma, si te mojas Alice te hara algo peor que apuñalarte, creeme, experiencia propia"-dije dandole mi chaqueta…y tratando de que no vea la frustracion tras mi sonrisa

Se puso completamente sonrojada al ver nuestra cercania por lo que en un intento de ocultarlo se volteo y sumandole el hecho de que tiene unos tacones que hasta a mi me dan miedo es mas que natural que casi se cayera…si no fuese por que yo y mis brazos estabamos en medio.

-"Eh…gracias"-dijo separandose un poco de mi…maldita sea _"Wow tranquilo, vas a terminar como mi compa__ñ__era de aqui al lado" __**"Cierra el pico, era el momento perfecto y PLAP" **_por favor no me lo recuerdes, menos mal que nadie vio eso o me molestaran por los proximos 100 años

Ibamos caminando JUNTOS…perdon pero la frustacion aun no se me pasa entiendanme. Bueno como iba diciendo ibamos juntos y cuando llegamos a la puerta del gimnasio…

-"Edward, te puedo pedir un favor?"-me pregunto mirandome…dios juro que aceptaria todo lo que ella me pidiese, incluso si me dice que debo hacer astillas mi volvo o prenderle fuego a los armarios de Alice y Rosalie para atenerme luego a las consecuencias-"No quiero que Alice sospeche nada, asi que te parece si entramos un rato y disimulamos haber estado ahi?"

-"De acuerdo…pero con la unica condicion de que bailes conmigo"-dije sonriendo ante la idea

-"Creeme, tengo 2 pies izquierdos…si lo hago terminaras mas enyesado que tamal mal envuelto" **(n/a: es un plato que probe estando aqui en peru, miren las imagenes en google y entenderan a lo que me refiero) **

**-**"Ah no te preocupes, podre esquivarte"-dije y luego susurre en su oido con mi voz mas sensual- "Aunque dudo querer hacerlo"

Entramos y arrastre literalmente a Bella a la pista de baile donde comenzamos a bailar…bueno, yo comenze a hacerlo ya que para ponerle las cosas mas faciles la tome de la cintura y la alze en vilo, dando vueltas con ella mientras se reia

-"Me recuerdas a mi cumpleaños numero 5"-dijo riendose…naa la verdad es que no parece de 5 años vestida asi _**"Amigo mejor cierra la boca que creo que la baba te esta ganando" **_

-"No pareces de 5 años"-dije yo tambien riendome

-"Bien ahora alumnos pedimos su atencion por favor!!"-dijo la directora por el microfono-"Bueno ahora eligiremos al rey y reina de inauguracion"-oh esto sera interesante

-"Como rey…(suspiro y ruedo de ojos) tenemos a Edward Cullen!!-genial ahora todo el mundo se pone a gritar

-"Y este año como reina…"-no pudo seguir por que…

-"Yo! Lo sabia soy la mejor!!"-seguridad! Alguien que saque a Lauren y su pandilla de aqui!!

-"Lo siento señorita Mallory pero este año la reina es… tambores por favor… es: Isabella Swan!!"-Siiiiiiiii!! _**"Sueltame!! Debo meterle un tortazo a este para que se le pase lo gilipollas!!" **__"No a la violencia!! Plata y amor recuerdas?" __**"De acuerdo…pero es mejor plata y mas plata" **__"Cierto"_

-"Vamos?"-le pregunte con una sonrisa a Bella mientras le tomaba la mano justo en el momento en el que asentia. Fuimos caminando y vi las miradas llenas de envidia de todos mientras me sentia en el cielo…pero casi si no fuese por mi auto-control me parto de la risa al ver las caras de Newton, Tylor y Erick jajaja!! Bien, la compostura

-"Felicidades a ambos"-nos dijo la directora poniendonos a ambos coronas en la cabeza

Definitivamente descontando el incidente de las regaderas este a sido uno de los mejores dias de mi vida _**"Ves como necesita el tortazo? Ahora tiene una sonrisa de baboso!! Se nos vuelve cursi y lo estamos perdiendo!!" **_recuerdenme agradecerle a mi conciencia por haberle metido la cachetada a mi anti-conciencia y de gritarle _"Ya controlate por dios!!"_

**Listo eso ha sido el baile!! Pensaba poner a Jacob pero ahora que lo pienso tengo una idea mejor xD como he dicho desde el principio, no le pondre nada facil a Edward y juro que lo que se viene ni yo se como se me ocurrio…les dejare un adelanto que creo que pasara: que pasaria si el proyecto debe ser expuesto al publico y para ello se va una parte de la academia (sera por turnos) y oh casualidad se quedan solos Edward & Bella? Bien adoro hacerles eso! Que vivan las ansias XD ni intenten negarlo porque se que tienen ahora deseos de matarme XDDD**

**La historia de la parte esa de 'Kiss the Girl' es una anecdota de la vida real…donde fue mi fiel amigo Gonzalito lindo pechocho y hermocho el que hizo el papel de Edward xD y dada la casualidad que fui yo quien puso esa cancion xD lo se lo se, estaran pensando**** 'que basura que eres, maldita desgraciada como le vas a hacer eso a tu propio amigo'**** pero si no fuese POR MI el nunca estaria con Claire! La unica diferencia es que el SI la beso, por que yo amena…cofcof digo, pedi a todos que no interrumpan ni vean por que si no yo les saco la…digo…me molesto! Si eso…**

**NOTA: Lilith era como la primera esposa de Adan solo que por una discusion paso a ser algo asi como la amante del diablo, la info si les interesa la pueden encontrar en wikipedia y en cuanto al tamal, creanme, no se me ocurrio nada mejor (plato tipico del Peru donde la cosa esa esta envuelta en muchas hojas…tanto que cuando se las quitas pierde la mitad de su tamaño xD es frustrante pero sabe bien :D) entenderan lo del yeso en cuanto vean la imagen**


	16. El anuncio

**NOTA: Antes de que se confundan se me olvido (jeje no me pegen!) decirles que mis 2 conciencias tienen nombre, total son como mis hermanas…muy pesadas: **_**anti-conciencia es Lilith y conciencia es Gabrielle**_**. Los nombres son de acuerdo a sus funciones tanto en el fic como en mi mente, osea, angel y demonio)**

BPOV

"_Dios Bella ya! Respira!!…y tu Lilith! Ayudame!!" ... __**"…" **__"Reaccionen las dos antes de que use la violencia!!" __**"…" **_… _"Bien…si no me van a hacer caso no les molestara que cante verdad? Estrellita donde est…" _YA ES_**TA BIEN!!" "Demonios Gabrielle ya te he dicho que no cantes esa cosa!!" **_Estupida conciencia te he dicho mil veces que esa cancion me produce traumas!! _"Lo siento pero era para que salgan del trance" _

A ver veamos…lo de ayer solo pudo haber ocurrido por 3 cosas: Edward estaba borracho _"No lo creo, estaba caminando muy derechito" _eh…entonces estaba fumado _**"Yo no vi rastros de marihuana en su cara" **_le lavaron el cerebro? _**"Puede ser" **__"Queda otra opcion" _cual? _"Tu le gustas" __**"…" **_…_ "…que?" _ajajja si claro yo gustarle a don perfecto Edward Cullen, tu que opinas anti-conciencia?…anti-conciencia? Liliiiith estaaaaas ahi? _"Creo que se desmayo" _chanfle…

-"Hey Bella…Bella!"-me grito Alice sacudiendome el hombro

-"Si Alice? Que sucede?"-pregunte…siento que sera algo malo

-"Oh nada en realidad…solo que te quedaste autista por…eh…mas de 1 hora? Y aun no has tocado tu helado"-me dijo mirandome luego acusatoriamente-"lo que por cierto es lo mas raro. En que piensas?"

-"En nada es solo que Lilith se desmayo"-le dije sin pensar

-"Quien?"-me pregunto extrañada _"Idiota ella no sabe sobre nosotras"_

-"Ah…no nada es que…no crees que esta raro ultimamente?"-le dije a Alice, tratando de compensar mi comentario anterior

-"Quien?"-pregunto una voz aterciopelada que no era de Alice

-"Edward por su…"- _"Oficialmente eres la bruta mas grande que yo halla conocido, felicidades"_-"E-Edward que haces aqui?"

-"Es que ya no puedo venir a hablar con mi hermanita favorita y contigo de paso?"-pregunto haciendose el herido, ufff menos mal paso por alto lo anterior

-"Y de que viniste a hablar Edward?"-pregunto Alice sonriendo diabolicamente

-"Sobre nada en especial queridisima hermanita de mi alma"-juro que vi una mueca de desprecio en ese rostro perfec…digo…es la cara de Edward-"Es solo que a pesar de ser Domingo a la directora se le metio en el cerebro hacer un anuncio en la cafeteria dentro de 10 minutos"

-"Bien pues entonces vamonos!"-dije mientras tomaba a Alice de la mano y saliamos con Edward detras nuestro para oir el 'importantisimo' anuncio de la directora

-"Aleluya ya era hora de que lleguen, por que te demoraste tanto Edward? Saliste hace media hora"-dijo Jasper

-"Creo que se porque, tu que opinas Rose?"-dijo Alice soriendo de nuevo, solo que esta vez junto con Rose…sin embargo tuvieron que callarse ante el gruñido de Edward

EPOV

-"Edward, podrias ir a avisarles a Alice y a Bella? Nosotros iremos a la Cafeteria a buscar un espacio, cielos por que nos tienen que hacer esto el Domingo?"-me dijo Jasper…quejandose de paso

Me pare y mu fui hacia donde me habian dicho que estaban, el la banca del mini-parque que hay al frente del edificio de dormitorios. Estaba llendo hasta que senti como se me cai la baba _"Bueno, al menos tomalo por el lado amable…tienes un detector de Bella que funciona a las mil maravillas" _ultimamente se nota que Alice ha estado metiendo su cuchara en el ropero de Bella porque ahora solo usa faldas y blusas ajustadas.

Me quede como baboso hay mirandola…la pobre estaba pensando en quien sabe que _"O quien" _mientras Alice le hablaba sobre no se que…creo que sobre su proxima cita con Jasper. Creo que me quede como imbecil ahi parado por mas o menos una hora hasta que decidi que si no me apuraba ivamos a llegar tarde _**"En realidad fui yo quien te lo dijo"**_

-"Hey Bella…Bella!"- grito Alice sacudiendole el hombro a Bella, sep, no le estaba haciendo caso

-"Si Alice? Que sucede?"-pregunto saliendo de su ensueño

-"Oh nada en realidad…solo que te quedaste autista por…eh…mas de 1 hora? Y aun no has tocado tu helado"- dijo mirandola luego acusatoriamente…wow cierto, el helado esta derretido _"Crees que Bella haya estado fumando?" __**"Puede ser" **_-"lo que por cierto es lo mas raro. En que piensas?"

-"En nada es solo que Lilith se desmayo"- quien es Lilith?! _**"Quizas su anti-conciencia"**_

-"Quien?"- creo que al menos Alice esta tan intrigada como yo…crei que era el unico con dos odiosas conciencias _"Tambien te queremos campeon"_

-"Ah…no nada es que…no crees que esta raro ultimamente?"-dijo rapidamente mi angel…espera…de quien demonios esta hablando?!

-"Quien?"-pregunte ahora _algo _curioso

-"Edward por su…"- _"Bien, ahora ya lo sabes: La asustaste con el repentino cambio de humor" __**"Te lo dije, debiste haberla besado si no fuera por esas malditas regaderas" **_TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LO RECUE… _"Tierra a Edward, ya te vio" _-"E-Edward que haces aqui?"

-"Es que ya no puedo venir a hablar con mi hermanita favorita y contigo de paso?"-pregunte inocentemente

-"Y de que viniste a hablar Edward?"-Alice sonriendo diabolicamente es igual a 'Edward ya te fregaste'

-"Sobre nada en especial queridisima hermanita de mi alma"-dije mirandola con odio, maldito duende saltarin -"Es solo que a pesar de ser domingo a la directora se le metio en el cerebro hacer un anuncio en la cafeteria dentro de 10 minutos"

-"Bien pues entonces vamonos!"-dijo Bella parandose y jalando a Alice con ella _mientras lo seguias como todo buen perrito faldero" _mentira! _**"Amigo…creo que Bella te esta transtornando"**_

-"Aleluya ya era hora de que lleguen, por que te demoraste tanto Edward? Saliste hace media hora"-quizas porque me quede viendo a Bella?

-"Creo que se porque, tu que opinas Rose?"-dijo Alice soriendo junto con Rosalie…ahora si soy hombre muerto

-"Y bien ya es hora asi que su atencion por favor!"-dijo la directora por el microfono, me acaba de salvar el trasero o mejor dicho la dignidad

-"Como sabran alumnos, el trabajo que se les ha sido asingnado es de suma importancia…pero al parecer al ministerio de educacion les ha agradado la idea y desea que Twilight Private Academy, una de las mejores universidades del pais muestre el potencial de sus estudiantes, asi que el trabajo sera entregado el Jueves y el Viernes de esta misma semana"-holy shit…menos mal que yo y Bella ya avanzamos mucho por que si no ya nos habriamos unido a los abucheos de los demas-"Y la nota ahora tendra un 85 por ciento de importancia, entendido? Y para compensar todo ello, no habran clases hasta el miercoles, cosa que tendran mas de 3 dias para realizarlo como se debe, entendido?"-bien algo es algo-"Como son muchos, iremos de acuerdo a sus numeros de carpeta, los pares iran el Viernes, los impares el Jueves. Ahora por favor les rogamos que se esfuerzen"

-"Genial"-se quejo Emmett-"Bueno creo que todos tenemos numeros impares o no?"

-"En realidad, Bella y yo somos pares"-dije recordando que nuestro numero era el cuatro

-"Hagamos una cosa"-propuso Alice-"Nos esforzaremos en acabar todo el para el Martes aprovechando el tiempo que nos dieron y el miercoles para arrojar toda la tencion…"-bendito sea Emmett por interrumpirla

-"Oh no Alice, no ire nuevamente de compras contigo…la vez pasada me dejaste traumado de por vida!"-chillo mi hermano mayor sujetandose de la blusa de Rosalie

-"En realidad, estaba pensando en ir a la playa que esta cerca de aqui. Si terminamos todo bien nos daran permiso como las veces anteriores o no? Solo necesitamos que Edward seduzca a la secretaria…pan comido"-dijo Alice mirandome…lo sabia

-"Y porque yo? Por que no mejor Jasper?"-no sirve de nada replicar pero algo es algo o no?

-"Porque a ti te sale mejor, si vieras como se pone Bella cuando le susurras algo si no fuese por que la conozco ya me habria preocupado mucho ese tono rojo"-dijo Rose mirando a Bella…que esta mas roja que un rocoto maduro

-"De acuerdo entonces comenzemos de una vez"-dijo Jasper jalandose a Alice

-"Bella tu tienes algo que hacer ahora?"- que diga que no que diga que no

-"Bueno pues no la verdad…"- o no ya vino el imbecil…

-"Hola Bella lo siento pero acabo de oir que no tienes nada que hacer asi que, ya que fuiste al baile con Cullen a pesar de que yo te lo pedi primero ah y por cierto te veias hermosa…"-si este idiota cree que podra conseguir una cita con Bella recurriendo al halago y a la culpa **estando yo delante** es porque no me equivoque al llamarlo imbecil

-"Bella te parece si entonces seguimos el consejo de Jasper y reanudamos el trabajo?"-dije ignorando a Newton

-"Tu no tienes nada que hacer?"-me pregunto mirandome para ver si decia la verdad

-"No, nada importante a no ser que te refieras a mis deseos de homicidio aunque, sabes? Eso puedes esperar"-le dije mientras ella se reia y Newton seguia hablando sin darse cuenta de que lo estabamos ignorando

-"Bien entonces vamos"-dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y la jalaba hacia mi habitacion **(n/a: a hacer la tarea mal pensados!)**

Estaba caminando sujetando la mano de Bella con un gran alivio de que no haya apartado la mia. Cuando llegamos abri la puerta y la dije que me esperase mientras ordenaba el almuerzo

-"Listo, supongo que vendra dentro de 15 minutos"-le dije a una Bella muy concentrada en un libro

-"Bien entonces lo haremos como la vez pasada, de acuerdo?"-me dijo sonriendo…tranquilo Edward relajate

-"Claro"- _**"No pudiste decir otra cosa? Idiota, lo repito"**_

-"Edward puedo poner la radio? Es algo aburrido hacer el trabajo asi"-me comento haciendo puchero…bueno, no debe ser tan malo prender la radio o no?

-"De acuerdo voy a prender la radio, feliz?"-dije algo divertido

-"Si!"-me rei ante su entusiasmo…ahora que lo pienso un poco de musica no estara tan mal

_'Cuz every time we touch, (Porque cada vez que nos tocamos)  
I get this feeling. (Tengo este sentimiento)  
And every time we kiss, (Y cada vez que nos besamos)  
I swear I could fly. (Juro que puedo volar)  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, (Puedes sentir mi corazon latir deprisa)  
I want this to last. (Quiero que esto perdure)  
I need you by my side. (Te necesito a mi lado)_

Estupida cancion, estupida musica, lo sabia! todos estan en mi contra y conspiran contra mi felicidad siempre lo supe…

-"E-Edward? Te molestaria cambiar de sintonia? No me gusta mucho esa cancion"-me dijo Bella algo nerviosa…bien al menos ahora tengo la escusa para quitarme esta maldita musica de encima

_Hay tantas cosas  
que me gustan hoy de tí  
Me enamora  
Que me ames con tu boca  
Me enamora  
Que me eleves hasta el cielo  
Me enamora  
Que de mi sea tu alma soñadora .  
_

Por la #&#! de la #& _"Edward!!" _la musica me odia, lo sabia

-"Eh…Bella puedo cambiar de sintonia de nuevo? No me agrada mucho la musica en castellano"- _**"Gran excusa genio"**_

-"Si por favor"-dijo Bella nerviosa de nuevo…a esta que le pasa?

_I was born to tell you I love you (Naci para decirte que te amo)  
isn't that a song already? (No es eso ya una cancion?)  
I get a B in originality (Saque B en originalidad)  
and it's true I cant go on without you (Y es verdad que no puedo seguir sin ti)  
your smile makes me see (Tu sonrisa me hace ver mas claramente)  
if you could only see in the mirror what I see (Si tan solo pudieses ver en el espejo lo que veo)  
and your slowly shaking finger tips (Y lentamente tus dedos temblando)  
show that your scared like me so (muestras que estas tan asustada como yo)  
let's pretend we're alone (pretendamos estar solos)  
and I know you may be scared (y se que debes estar asustada)  
and I know were unprepared (y se que no estamos preparados)  
but I don't care (pero no me importa)_

-"Bella te susta la musica clasica?"-no llegare a ningun lado con esta maldita-"Qu radio

-"Si, sobre todo Debussy, porque?"- bien eso no lo sabia

-"Te parece si mejor escuchamos Claire de Lune?"-no soportare a esta radio por mucho, que vaya agradeciendo no mas que Bella este aqui o si no juro que ya estaria rodando escaleras abajo

-"Claro, por cierto, yo ya termine"- me dijo, si que trabaja rapido- "Puedo prender tu ordenador para ir viendo lo de las imagenes?"

-"Bien…solo espero que no te traumes con eso y recuerda, no indecorosas"-le dije riendome

Estaba terminando mi parte del trabajo cuando de pronto me sobresalte…y ni me digan exajerado porque juro que ni siquiera sabia que Bella tenia esos pulmones!

-"AHHHHHHHHHH!! QUE HORROR!!"-Chillo Bella poniendose detras mio, como si tratase de protejerse de la pantalla

-"Que sucedio?"-pregunte imaginandome la razon por la cual mi angel temblaba detras mio, sujetandose a mi polo _"Tranquilo Edward no le saltes encima" _

-"E-Es ho-horrible!"-me dijo apuntando la pantalla…y cuando la vi no pude evitar retorcerme de la risa. La pantalla mostraba MUY claramente la imagen tipica de:

Rosalie y Emmet. Cama. Horas. Puerta cerrada._  
_Bien ni modo, antes de que Bella sufra un ataque cardiaco…

**Ya ahora si :D Este salio algo larguito pero asi seran mas o menos los siguientes…ah y, ya dije que adoro dejarlos en suspenso? XD bienvenidos a mi mundo entonces. Prometo escribir el siguiente capitulo ni bien cuelgue este…y publicarlo creo que…eh…en cuanto me acuerde xD no me pegen muchachos ya saben: La violencia no soluciona nunca las cosas…pero la plata si y, que mejor paga q mandandome sus amenazas de muerte con reviews? Bye!**


	17. El plan 2

EPOV

Bien ni modo, antes de que Bella sufra un paro cardiaco…

-"Bella te hago un trato: yo veo lo de las imagenes y tu organiza esto de acuerdo?"-no quiero que se me traume de por vida antes de declararme _"Muy tarde"_

-"Bien, gracias Edward"-dijo quitando de mis manos los papeles con el trabajo recien terminado

Me pare de ahi y me sente frente a la computadora…hay Bella…si vas a poner como titulo 'sexualidad' es mas que obvio que te saldran imagenes del tipo Rose+Emmett. Me puse a buscar hasta que por fin encontre una pagina sobre la sexualidad para escolares, supongo que en esta no habra problema…

-"Valla, que tonta soy, pase por esa pagina y ni me di cuenta"-dijo una dulce voz a exactamente 5 cm de distancia de mi cara-"Por cierto Edward, ya esta todo listo…arreglamos esto y despues vemos que mas podemos agregarle"

-"-Cl-Claro"-le dije tratando de mirar a otra parte que no sea su cara…sus ojos chocolate…sus labios de fresa, siempre rosados…su _**"EDWARD!!" **_a si perdon lo olvide

Abri la parte de 'imagenes'…y juro que al iguaque la radio quize tirar la pantalla escaleras abajo! Las imagenes 'escolarizadas' eran de una pareja besandose con una definicion al costado de los tipos de sexualidad…pero lo mas llamativo eran las imagenes de los tipos besandose…mas de 100 imagenes y todas sobre parejas besandose!! Y lo peor de todo es que tengo la cara de Bella cada vez mas cerca…muy cerca…_"Que tanto?" __**"La tonta ya se acerco 3 centimetros asi que…creo que solo le faltan 2cm para besar a alguien" **_Bien mientras Bella esta concentrada en ver la mejor imagen…nadie me ve…solo debo acercarme 2 centimetros…falta poco muy poco la voy a besar por fin! El beso que tanto espere y…

'KNOCK KNOCK'

POR LA…!! A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE VENIR AHORA!! No Bella espera no te vallas!!

-"Aqui tienen su orden de Pizza, lamentamos la tardanza"-dijo un imbecil mirando a Bella…bien Edward _"No lo golpees" __**"Oh vamos! Un golpecito no le dolera…poco" **_

-"Gracias"-dije acercandome y tomando a Bella de la cintura…creo que no se lo esperaba

-"Bien adios"-vi claramente la cara de desilucion del sujeto y sonrei en mi fuero interno por ello

-"Eh…Edward? Ya me puedes soltar"-dijo mirandome-"y por cierto, a que vino eso?"

_holy shit!_-"A nada en especial, es solo que no queria que se rapten a mi compañera…al menos hasta que acabemos el proyecto"- y hasta que me diga que si A MI

-"Ah no te preocupes por ello, _compañero, _no me interesa tener novio"- _"Eso debio sentirse como un baldazo de agua fria en la madrugada, o no Eddie?" _callate

Deje a Bella ahi y fui a traer platos, servi los trozos de Pizza y me sente al lado de Bella mientras ella seguia buscando la mejor imagen

-"Que te parece la imagen de aqui Edward? Es la mas decente que hay"-dijo riendose, la imagen era de 2 adultos besandose 'ligeramente'-"Creo que ya se ha hecho algo tarde"

Ya eran las 8pm

-"Mejor me voy antes de que Alice venga a arrastrarme de vuelta"-dijo sonriendome

-"Entonces mañana terminamos de una vez esta cosa"-le dije tratando de sonar optimista…y rezando por no acabar esto nunca

-"Menos mal, no quiero ver ni una sola imagen mas de…"-respiro profundamente, cosa que se hizo muy comica-"…Eso. Tu no pareces afectado"

-"Cuando vives con Emmett y Rosalie esas imagenes ya son costumbre"-dije haciendo que ambos nos riesemos

'KNOCK KNOCK!!'

Ahora quien demonios puede ser… que tiene la gente en mi contra?

-"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!"-nos grito Alice en cuanto le abri la puerta

-"QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMANITA!!"- ME grito Emmett, alejando a Bella de mi y envolviendola con sus brazos de oso…senti envidia por ello y creo que se noto

-"Tranquilo Edward, ya habra tiempo de descuartizar a Emmett despues"-me dijo Jasper sonriendo diabolicamente

-"Rose! Vas a dejar que Jasper le de permiso a Edward para matarme?"-pregunto haciendo puchero

-"No le esta dando permiso, solo le esta constatando un hecho"-le dijo Rosalie poniendo su mano en el brazo de Emmett-"Y si no sueltas ahora a Bella, creo que tendras que conseguirte otra hermana"

-"Ups…lo siento"-dijo soltandola…la pobre estaba morada

-"Se podria saber que han estado haciendo?"-me dijo Alice mirandome malvadamente

-"El trabajo"-dijo Bella

-"Y porque la pizza?"

-"Teniamos hambre"-fue mi simple respuesta

-"Y por eso te jalaste a Bella por 4 horas? Desde cuando estas tan estudioso Edward?"-ahora es Jasper…y luego se hacen llamar mi familia!

-"Al menos ya terminamos el trabajo"-corto Bella…WTF espera no no terminamos!!

-"Aun faltan las imagenes"-la contradije tratando de alargar esto

-"En realidad ya las guarde cuando fuiste por los platos"-me dijo sonriendo, maldicion

-"Ah…"-fue mi brillante respuesta

-"Ustedes ya terminaron todo?"-nos pregunto Rosalie sorprendida

-"Bella trabaja muy deprisa"-dije sonriendo ante sus caras de sorpresa

-"Y Edward es todo un experto en el tema"- todos nos reimos ante su comentario…menos yo. Es eso lo que piensa de mi?

-"Entonces si ya terminaron…"-comenzo Alice…oh oh

-"Edward no olvides que mañana tenemos entrenamiento"- me dijo Jasper en tono de reproche y alerta

-"Lo se, por algo soy el capitan o no?"-respondi ya harto

-"Hablando de ello...pasado mañana tienen algo que hacer?"- nos pregunto Alice

-"Yo no"-respondio Bella simplemente

-"Tampoco yo"- ...se supone que tenia que salir con alguien pero bueno, si es por Bella hare lo que sea

--"Entonces como el resto aun debemos hacer lo del trabajo...podrian encargarse ustedes 2 de traer todo lo que necesitamos para la excursion?"-nos pregunto Rose sonriendo diabolicamente

-"Por mi no hay problema"-me dijo Bella mirandome a los ojos... _**"Ya idiota despierta!" **_ah si perdon, lo olvide

-"Entonces podriamos ir a comprar lo que necesitamos a...te parece bien a partir de las 3pm?"-le dije mientras saltaba de felicidad por dentro

-"Entonces perfecto"-respondio Alice apresuradamente

-"Ahora con su permiso...tenemos que alejar a cierto corderito de CIERTO pervertido"-dijo Emmett alejando a rastras a Bella de mi... juro que lo matare uno de estos dias

-"Bien entonces adios"- me dijeron Alice y Rosalie al unisolo mientras jalaban literalmente a Bella con ellas... siento que van a torturarla lenta y dolorosamente

Me quede solo con Jasper y Emmett mientras veiamos como las psicopatas de nuestras hermanas arrastraban a mi angel por la fuerza hacia sus habitaciones y cerraban la puerta de un portazo

-"Preparate para lo que vendra pronto"-me susurro Emmett

-"Me muero por ello"-rio Jasper entre dientes

-"De que demonios hablan?"-ahora si estoY sopesando la posibilidad de matarlos, aunque aun no decido en que orden

-"Ya lo veras..."-fueron sus simples palabras antes de dejarme ambos ahi plantado como un tonto

APOV

Bien veamos, el plan anterior salio al 100 por ciento bien y parece que la musica que deje grabada en el reproductor de Edward debio de haberles alterado los nervios a ambos, eso se nota hasta a 100 millas de distancia. Ahora...

-"Bella mañana que tienes que hacer?"- le pregunte con mi mejor cara de niña sana

-"Eh... pensaba leer algo y tratar de distraerme, por que?"- pregunto Bella alzando las cejas

-"Porque tus planes acaban de ser cancelados cariño, mañana iras de compras con nosotras"- le aclaro Rosalie con la misma cara que yo... y sonriendo diabolicamente por supuesto

-"Pe-pero..."-trato de defenderse Bella... cuantas veces mas debere demostrarle que no servira de nada que se rehuse?

-"Bien eso es todo, ya puedes irte"-le dijimos Rose y yo- "Que tengas dulces sueños"

Mi dulce e inocente amiga lo unico que logro hacer fue alzar las cejas, mirarnos alternativamente a mi y a mi complice y salir de la habitacion... buena chica, al parecer ya aprendio a no hacer preguntas

-"Mañana la arrastraremos a las tiendas, debera necesitar un camison"- dijo Rosalie ni bien se fue Bella

-"Y mientras tanto deberemos comprar mas maquillaje, lo necesitaremos"- le dije sopesando las cosas

-"Deberemos llevarla mañana a la peluqueria de Paolo, le caera bien un corte de pelo"- dijo Rose evaluando la situacion al igual que yo

-"Ah y sera mejor que vallas desconectando los cables de mi adorado Porsche...pero ten mucho cuidado de no arruinar mi bateria!"-le adverti...normalmente cuido a mi bebe como oro pero si esto es por Bella y por la felicidad de mi hermanito...de acuerdo

-"Bien...por cierto, ya les dijiste a todos que se aprendan sus historias de terror para el viaje? Debemos dejar a Bella con los pelos de punta...lo suficiente como para que tenga miedo de dormir sola por... 3 noches"- dijo Rosalie sonriendo malevolamente

-"Y las peliculas de terror...estaba pensando en agregar las de Nosferatu y El Aro, tu que opinas?"- sonrei de la misma forma que Rose, sin duda ahora debe de haber un brillo malevolo en nuestros ojos

-"Pues entonces... Plan 2 en marcha"- dijimos ambas... el plan 1 fue genial pero el plan 2...oh esto estara bueno

**Hola muchachos ya les dije que los quiero y que no deberian de enfadarse conmigo por haberme retrasado en actualizar? Eh...si no lo hice pues entonces los quiero mucho! Debi de haber puesto esto...ayer? pero es que estaba leyendo un libro nuevo y se me chispoteo xD Ahora...que haran Alice y Rosalie? **_"No lo se, tu improvisaste esa parte...como el resto de la historia" _**Que le pasara a la pobre de Bella? Cuantos intentos frustados lleva Edward? _"Ni idea, perdi la cuenta" _no te estaba hablando a ti!...y no Gabrielle, tampoco a ti! Bueno este... no olviden dejar review! Adios!**


	18. Gracias a Edward?

BPOV

Genial, ahora a mis adoradas amigas se les da por madrugarme a las 5am para pedirme 'permiso' para revisar mi ropero… no se los di pero igual no tardaron en abalanzarse sobre mi ropa y criticarla

-"Puaj Bella, como puedes dormir con esto?"-me dijo Alice mirando mi pijama: unos shorts oscuros con una camisa ajustada como top

-"Pero si fuiste tu quien lo compro"-objete… y era cierto

-"Pero es del mes pasado"-dijo Rose como si hasta un bebe con sindrome de down pudiese entender su punto

-"Y?"- _**"Ve diciendole adios a esa pijama" **__"Y hola a la excursion: Comprandole una pijama a Bella" _

-"Esta fuera de moda"-dijo Alice lanzandola a una canasta

-"Y esto…"-dijo Rosalie sujetando un polo largo que yo tenia como si pudiese contagiarse de una enfermedad

-"Ajjj Bella como te atreves a usar esto teniendonos a nosotras?"-dijo Alice sujetando un pantalon ancho

-"Hoy tendremos operacion 68"-dijo Rosalie mirando a Alice… olvidandose que yo estaba ahi

-"Que demonios es eso?"-operacion 68?

-"Operacion para que renueves tu armario"- _**"O mejor dicho para decirle adios a la ropa decente"**_

-"Y 68 porque vamos con esta 68 intentos para que te vistas adecuadamente"- Completo Rosalie…genial

Crei que ya que recien eran las 6am y el centro comercial no abria hasta la 1pm me dejarian dormir en paz pero no… entre ambas me amordazaron literalmente para maquillarme. Mujeres

5 HORAS DESPUES

-"Alice"-ahora si estoy llorando, creanme- "Por favor"

-"Eh…no"- me respondio secamente

-"Rosalie?"- es que nadie me tiene al menos un poquito de compasion? _"Mmm…nop"_

-"Lo siento, pero es por tu bien"- me respondio sin mirarme

-"Y por que me maquillan si solo vamos a ir de compras?"- esto es MAS que exagerado

-"Porque no solo iremos de compras tonta"- me respondio Alice como si eso fuese obvio- "Luego nos reuniremos con todos para ir al cine"

-"Pero ya les he dicho que el 5 es un numero raro"- no me agradaba la idea de molestarles el dia _**"Como decia mi abuela: Disfruta el dia hasta que un imbecil te lo arruine"**_

-"No importa, puedes sentarte con cualquiera de nosotros"-cuando vio que abria la boca añadio- "Y ninguno de nosotros aceptara un NO por respuesta"

Suspire. No hay forma de llevarles la contraria a estas dos

EPOV

Bien aleluya! Ya es la 1:30pm lo cual significa fin del entrenamiento… por hoy. No es que sea presumido ni nada por el estilo _"Seguro?" _bueno si esta bien un poquito _**"Solo un poquito?" **_tmr… ESTA BIEN LO SOY COMPLETAMENTE FELICES? Como iva diciendo antes de la interrupcion… no es que sea pre… _"…__**.." **_ok ok de acuerdo! soy presumido pero no cuando digo que mi equipo no necesita entrenar ya que de todos modos, somos los mejores. Llevamos 3 años sucesivos ganando desde que me hice capitan y no ha habido ni un solo equipo capaz de derrotarnos pero de todos modos, mas vale estar preparados o no?

-"Buen calentamiento el de hoy capitan"- me grito Cody antes de salir

-"Pero sobre todo el CALENTAMIENTO de CIERTO capitan viendo a MI hermanita en bikini fue el mas GRANDE, no lo crees?"- Suspire. Es que acaso debo decirles quien dijo eso? _"Cualquier idiota se daria cuenta"_

-"En serio? Y quien es tu BELLA HERMANITA, Emmett? Debe de ser muy bonita"-respondio Jasper guiñandole un ojo **N/A: Ya se que se pronuncia Bela pero no pude evitarlo xD**

-"Me largo"-masculle entre dientes, vaya familia que tengo

Fui directo a mi habitacion pero al detenerme para introducir la llave y abrir mi puerta no se porque pero me parecio oir la voz de Bella suplicando… naa imaginaciones mias

Entre, me bañe y me puse una camisa ligera con pantalones, la verdad es que no tenia ganas de hacer nada. Cuando el reloj por fin dio las 2:45 me decidi a bajar, total no puedo podrirme en esta habitacion por el resto de mi vida _"Pero apenas llevas 1 hora aqui" _no me importa, claustrofobia es claustrofobia

Juro que estaba ya en el asensor cuando de pronto…

-"Espera no cierres la puerta!"- oi a alguien gritar. Mmm…esa voz me suena familiar… y creanme que de una forma mas literal de lo que parece

-"Bella por dios apresurate! Rosalie tienes las llaves?"-Bella? Bien creo que esa voz SI es familiar… en todos los sentidos- "Gracias por no haber… Edward?"

-"Si, hermanita querida?"-respondi sarcasticamente, lo ultimo que queria era…wow

Bella+Maquillaje+Ropa elegida por Alice Wow…

-"Edward…"-me llamo Rosalie, y luego puso su mano bajo mi mandibula para empujarla levemente hacia arriba. Demonios me quede babeando! _"Otra vez" __**"Ya cuantas va?" **__"Mmm… ni idea, deberiamos ponerle un contador"_

-"Gracias por no cerrar"-me dijo Bella sonriente

-"De nada"-logre balbucear-"Por cierto, a donde piensas ir vestida asi?"

-"Algo en contra de mis gustos en la moda?"-dijo Alice algo enfadada. No es que tenga nada en contra de que se vista asi, es mas, todo lo contrario. Lo unico de lo que estoy seguro es que yo no sere el UNICO en disfrutar de la vista, ESO es lo que me enfurece

-"No, en realidad no"- _"Fuera de aca, mentiroso" __**"Ya ni mentir puedes, donde quedo tu don?"**_

-"Bien vamonos"-apresuro Rose. Demonios, ya llegamos al primer piso

Vi como mi hermana psicopata, mi futura cuñada abusiva y mi bello angel se dirigian hacia el porsche de la psicopata. No pude evitar seguirlas_"Genial ahora se le dio por jugar al agente secreto" __**"La menopausia lo atrapo en una edad muy temprana" **__"Ya Lilith, no es tan malo" _ya callense! Cielos…

-"Que sucede Alice?"-pregunto Bella algo preocupada al ver la cara de frustracion de Alice mientras intentaba arrancar el coche

-"No se porque pero no arranca"- Definitivamente su cacharro ya se estropeo

-"Creo que no podremos ir en ese caso"- _"Viste lo hipocrita que puede llegar a ser Bella?" __**"Y ni siquiera sabe mentir, yo vi claramente su sonrisa de felicidad bajo su actuacion" **_

-"Quizas yo pueda llevarlas"- sere lo mas caballeroso posible ademas, asi lograre estar el dia entero con Bella _"Mas bien creo que con eso le acabas de malograr el dia"_

-"De verdad?"-pregunto Alice-"GRACIAS!!"- ahora esta dando saltitos

-"Entonces, vamonos de una vez"-apresuro Rosalie… de nuevo. Que tiene esta mujer en contra de dejarme disfrutar la BELLA vista que tengo?

Fuimos caminando hacia mi auto lentamente. Rosalie y Alice delante tomadas del brazo cuchicheando cosas que para mi por el momento no importaban ya que al lado mio tenia a Bella _"Que arqueaba las cejas" __**"Y trataba de no golpear a alguien por haberle roto la ilusion de no ir con el duende de compras" **_

-"Sucede algo?"-… bien creo que no debi preguntar eso _**"Bravo, entendio"**_

-"Nada…es solo que temo por lo que nos pase en el centro"-respondio suspirando. Bien Edward no te rias

BPOV

Gracias a Don Perfecto ahora debo ir de compras con mis 2 verdugos personales, genial! Bueno… al menos el sufrira igual que yo

-"Alice, Rosalie?"-pregunto Edward en cuanto llegamos

-"Que sucede?"-pregunto Alice

-"Creo que acaban de abrir una nueva tienda de Gucci cerca de aqui"-no porque dijo eso! Genial si que es un idiota, ahora la tortura sera doble

-"EN SERIO?!"-ahora estan emocionadas… ire cabando mi tumba _**"Que quieres que diga tu epitafio?" **"Aqui murio por un culpa de un idiota estaria bien"_

-"Las llevare pero solo con una condicion"-alzo la ceja y agrego-"Luego me dejaran ir con Bella a desayunar, la verdad es que con el entrenamiento no tuve tiempo y dudo que Bella disfrute del 'paseo' con ustedes"-...bien tal vez me equivoque

-"De acuerdo… pero apresurate y dinos donde esta!!"-creo que Rosalie hasta mataria a Emmett por saber donde esta la bendita tienda

Edward les indico el lugar y luego, para mi sorpresa, me tomo de la mano y me arrastro al Starbucks que habia mas cerca. Nos sentamos en la mesa aun con las manos tomadas…. Yo juro que incluso estaba hiperventilando sin remedio alguno pero Edward lucia completamente tranquilo. Hasta ahora no entiendo porque pero en mi subconciente se formulo la pregunta: Si ya se siente haci entre sus manos, como sera entre sus brazos? _"Te dije que el subconciente maldito nos estaba traicionando" __**"Ya habra tiempo de venganzas luego Gabrielle, por ahora quiero disfrutar la funcion (Sonrisa diabolica). Has visto las palomitas?" **"Ten"_

-"Bella?"- Suspire ante el sonido de esa voz. Jamas podre desaserme de Mike

-"Que vas a pedir Bella?"-lo corto Edward algo hostilmente mientras ponia nuestras manos unidas sobre la mesa

-"Oh"-murmuro Mike algo triste. A este que mosca lo pico? _"El de la estupidez"_

-"C-Creo que un Moka estara bien"-dijo entrecortadamente. Como es que espera que este tranquila si me mira asi?

-"Dos Mokas y 2 sandwiches porfavor"-dijo Edward aun mirandome

-"Bella, porque no me dijiste que salias con Cullen?"-me pregunto Mike. Aun no se porque pero por alguna razon mi subconciente me impidio desmentirle _"Naa, esa fue la falta de comida" __**"Y el hecho de que alguien te este mirando mientras acaricia la palma de tu mano" **_Saben? No necesito sus apoyos _"Entonces…" __**"...Que clase de conciencias seriamos?"**_

-"Quizas porque eso no es asunto tuyo Newton"-respondio Edward por mi, mi salvador-"Ahora, podrias apurarte? No quiero que las psicopatas de mis hermanas se secuestren a Bella antes de al menos alimentarla"

Mike se retiro entre molesto y triste y no pude evitar sentir pena por el _"Por el o por el hecho de que tendras que ser raptada luego por las psicopatas?" _

Edward se quedo viendome y no pude evitar sentirme traspasada por su mirada. Tanto que hasta senti algo molesto cuando Mike volvio con nuestros pedidos como si estubiese interrumpiendo algo _adrede_ para mirarme luego con nostalgia. Que? Crei haberle dejado en claro antes que no me interesaba, es que la gente ya no sabe entender indirectas?

-"Come"-me ordeno Edward empujando hacia mi un sandwiche que no pedi

-"No tengo hambre"- _"Si claro"_

-"Me da igual, pero no quiero que mueras de hambruna cuando vuelvan las 2 maniaticas carceleras"- bien… tal vez un mordizco no sea tan malo

Comimos silenciosamente. Debo admitir que una de las cosas que me gustaban de Edward era que sabia como mantener un silencio comodo, no como los demas

-"Asi que aqui estan!!"-nos grito… Emmett?

-"Ejem!"-musito Jasper mirando 'discretamente' nuestras manos aun entrelazadas _holy shit! __**"Bueno… ahora preparate para el infierno"**_

-"Que haces hermanita?"-pregunto Emmett sentandose a mi lado y tocandome el brazo con el dedo indice una, dos, tres… 47 veces, 48…

-"EMMETT!!"-grite, realmente es molestoso

-"Rose protegeme!"-sollozo Emmett quitandose de mi lado

-"Crei que estarian en la nueva tienda de Gucci"-dije mirando alternativamente a Alice y a Rosalie-"Y crei que ustedes estarian jugando con el Game Cube"-ahora mire a Emmett y Jasper

-"Oh es que solo queriamos asegurarnos de que este pervertido no te ha hecho nada"- sonrio Emmett aunque se le quito el gesto cuando vio nuestras manos-"Aunque creo que llegamos algo tarde"

Sonroje de verguenza. En todo este tiempo Edward no me habia soltado y yo no habia hecho ningun ademan para que me suelte… incluso en estos momentos tanto El como yo nos reusabamos a soltarnos, puedo asegurarlo

-"Y a que se debe el que vengan a visitarnos? Justo estabamos terminando de desayunar"-la voz aterciopelada de Edward sonaba a ira contenida _"Creo que definitivamente tu le gus…" _menos mal que ante el comentario de mi conciencia mi queridisima anticonciencia se atraganto con una palomita para luego gritarle:**_"Quieres que me de un infarto de nuevo o que?!"_**

-"A nada…es solo que ya te has secuestrado a Bella por bastante tiempo y es hora de compartir, asi que…"-me miro a mi, luego a Edward, luego a mi y asi como 10 veces hasta que agrego-"Bella espero que no hayas olvidado que debemos ir hoy al cine, lo recuerdas verdad?"

Iva a decir que no hasta que el tacon de Rosalie me piso el pie con tal fuerza que con las justas pude evitar gritar

-"Bella estas bien?"-pregunto un Edward muy preocupado… desde cuando se preocupa tanto por mi?

-"Eh…si solo fue un calambre"-De seguro si digo algo Rose y Alice me mataran luego

-"Bien pues es hora de irn… espera un segundo"- de forma improvisada… y de no se donde saco una libreta _"Culpa a la autora loca" __**"De la cual lamentablemente somos parte" (**_**N/A: Oi eso!!) **-"Edward segun esto no tendras nada que hacer y justo Bella necesita a alguien para ir a ver cierta pelicula asi que, por que no vienes con nosotros?

-"Perfecto"-alguien me explica por que tiene una sonrisa de baboso en la cara? Ni modo.

Andubimos caminando hasta el cine que estaba dentro del mismo centro comercial hasta que un recuerdo me golpeo la mente _**"Naa, esa fue Gabrielle" **"Mentira fue Lilith!!" **"Gabrielle" **"Lilith" **"Gabrielle" **_no me refiero a eso!! digo _otro _tipo de golpe! cielos...

-"Y que hay del projecto?"-pregunte en cuanto llegamos a la taquillera. Ellos aun no habian ni empezado

-"Shit! Lo olvide"-ahora creo que acabo de malograrles el plan a Alice y Rosalie

-"Bien no importa…veamos…"-Rosalie trataba de pensar algo, pero al parecer se rindio ya que suspiro-"ni modo, tendremos que irnos y empezar de una vez…pero por que no van ustedes? Despues de todo no tienen nada que hacer"

-"Buena idea"-dijo Edward tomando los boletos

-"Entonces los veremos luego y, Bella?"-me llamo Alice antes de voltearse

-"Si?"-no puede ser nada bueno

-"En la tienda de Gucci habia un Baby-doll precioso pero no era tu color asi que…"-Suspiro mientras inhalaba, debe de ser algo malo para ella, lo cual quiere decir bueno para mi-"Por ahora puedes dormirte con la cosa esa pero mañana…"-me amenazo señalandome con un dedo-"Te lo pondras sin rechistar, de acuerdo? Bien no me respondas, que tengan un lindo dia"-Y a continuacion salio corriendo con Rosalie y los demas hacia el enorme Jeep… que raros

Ahora que estoy sola y en paz _"Libre de las molestias" __**"Y de las compañias indeseadas" **__"Por que sera que la gente ya no entiende la palabra __privacidad__?" _YA CALLENSE!! Dios! Bien como decia… ahora que estoy en paz libre de todo menos 2 molestias, creo que despues de todo hoy a sido un buen dia

-Me salve de ir a la bendita tienda gracias a Edward

-Mike me dejara por fin en paz… o al menos eso espero... gracias a Edward

-Podre evitarme usar un camison _diminuto _gracias indirectamente… a Edward

-Porque Edward tiene que ver en todo?

-Podre disfrutar de una pelicula con el _"Desde cuando el interes?" __**"Callate! Lo hara como una persona observadora de tercera persona sin sentimientos personales y beneficos propios en el asunto, verdad?" **__"Bueno de acuerdo… pero si sigue asi y llega a la etapa de ser su 'amiga cariñosa con derecho al roze' no me culpes!" __**"Naa, estamos hablando con la nerd esta que ni siquiera puede ligar con un niño de 5 años" **__"Supongo que si pero…" _YA!! O SE CALLAN O…O…ME CAMBIO DE CEREBRO!! EN NINGUN LUGAR DE MI CONTRATO ME DIJERON QUE TENDRIA QUE SOPORTARLAS A AMBAS!! _"__Mas bien es __**completamente al rever" **_

Hola! Creo que ahora si me estoy comenzando a tardar, sobre todo con el otro fic xD pero no me pegen juro que es culpa de mis conciencias que no me dejan en paz y de mis profesores, sobre todo el de Algebra que creo que nos odia a todos y a cada uno de nosotros (Para que tengan una idea… nos deja 100 ejercicios por clase que deben ser escritos y resueltos correctamente en el cuaderno… con una caligrafia impecable y con todo y enunciado escrito. Ya mencione que me bajo un punto la vez pasada por olvidarme una COMA?! Juro que me vengare) Por cierto ahora que me doy cuenta… definitivamente debo alejarme de los libros romanticos antes de que me vuelva cursi! Dios me ampare si eso me pasa _**"Acaso no leiste lo que acabas de escribir en estas hojas? Ya lo eres" **__"Otra cursi en la familia, wiiiiii!!" __**"Ahora el subconciente tendra comp**__**añia" **_ven cuando digo que mis propias conciencias molestan? Y eso que no a han odio todo AUN. Eso todo un trauma xD


	19. la excursion!

APOV

Al fin! Yo y Rose nos pasamos el dia de ayer en dejar a nuestra amada Bella en el salon de Spa… aunque claro solo tuvimos que amordazarla un poco _"Segura que fue solo eso?" _Bien… creo que de paso la amenaze con ir de compras… y la ate a la silla del Spa… y le quite sus libros… y… _**"Esa es mi pe**__**queña Alice, crece y aprende tan rapido…"**_

Segun nuestros papeles, nos iremos hoy en la noche a eso de las 12:00 pm debido a un pequeño inconveniente (conveniente para nosotros por supuesto) con la mobilidad, la direccion tuvo que retrasar un 'poquito' el viaje. Perfecto

-"Rose, pasa lista. No podemos olvidar nada"- asi muera hare que Edward termine con Bella

-"Alice, cambiaste los tonos del celular de Bella?"-obvio!

-"Cuenta con ello"

-"Ordenaste bien su habitacion?"-oh esa habitacion de noche le dara miedo incluso a los fantasmas

-"Pusiste las velas?"-como si pudiese olvidarlo

-"Si y si"-me muero metamorforicamente por que llege la noche

-"Les dijiste a los demas lo que tienen que hacer?"

-"Sep"- si a alguno se lo olvida las historias que tan trabajosamente invente, los matare lo juro

-"Las peliculas estan listas?"

-"Bah, incluso las comprobe 3 veces"-rode los ojos

-"Te aseguraste de que todo quede como quedamos?"-si no lo hice, no me volvere a llamar Mary Alice Cullen

-"Botaste ya la sarapastrosa pijama de Bella?"

-"Claro, te juro que no sabes el asco que me dio ver que _aun _viste eso"-puse mi mueca de asco. Pero no me culpen, esa cosa ya lleva como 2 semanas ahi, es un record!

-"Pusiste el Baby Doll en su bolsa de aseo sin que se de cuenta?"- mientras Rose leia la lista iva tachando, al parecer las cosas van bien por el momento

-"Azul marino medio transparente, con mucho escote, le llega aun mas arriba de los muslos, blablabla"-me asegure personalmente de todo

-"Grabaste las canciones perfectas?"

-"Si pero dudo que prendan la radio, Edward la vez pasada casi tira el reproductor escaleras abajo"- no pude evitar reirme, su cara era un poema!

-"Entonces Allie ya todo esta listo"-sonrei con satisfaccion junto a ella. Si Jasper y Emmett ya tienen lo apropiado para la fogata y todo eso, entonces lo de hoy sera perfecto

BPOV

No se porque acepte esto! Bueno no importa. Cualquiera diria que a estas alturas deberia estar mas que acostumbrada a que juegen a la Barbie conmigo pero creanme, siento que cada vez la tortura empeora mas y mas, tanto que hasta me dan pesadillas el simple echo de tener que recordar lo que esas dos abusivas malvadas psicopatas me han hecho hoy

-"Bella ya son las 7pm apurate!!"-me grito Alice… pero si hace exactamente 3 minutos que me estaba torturando junto a Rosalie! Ya nisiquiera quiero ver en lo que me han metido, dudo que mi sistema nervioso lo aguante.

Sali de mi habitacion llevando la conciencia limpia… _"Si te refieres a Lilith dudo que este tan limpia" __**"Mira quien habla, la señorita 'Yo nunca he roto un plato' como si tu fueses sana" **_LO DECIA COMO UNA METAFORA, NO EN LITERAL! Bien dejenme retractarme: Sali de mi habiacion _conciente _de que solo llevaba puesto un polo apretado, no quise ver como era porque temi por mis neuronas y tampoco quise ni siquiera saber de que color era mi vestido, lo mas seguro es que sea corto, no lo se.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y vi que alli se encontraban Emmett, Jasper y mi dios hel… digo… y Edward, al parecer poniendo las cosas en su sitio

-"Bien por favor ya vamonos si? Rose porfas porfaaaaaa"-el repentino entusiasmo de Emmett me hiso reir. Nunca mas culpare a Alice de su _diminuta _efusividad por las compras

-"Vamos?"-me pregunto cierta voz aterciopelada ayudandome a subir al inmenso Jeep, aun sin que yo dijese algo

-"Gracias"-logre articular mientras Jasper y Emmett se carcajeaban a mandibula limpia por mi sonrojo

Edward se sento a mi lado mientras los demas subian al vehiculo. Senti repentinas ganas de borrar el espacio entre nosotros mientras fuertes descargas electricas recorrian mi pecho y mi espina dorsal _"Ahh… el amor" __**"Cual amor ni que ocho cuartos!… bueno si esta bien a quien demonios deseo estafar… pero hasta que la Srita Isabella Swan lo admita me volvere vieja!" **__"Pero somos inmortales, no tenemos forma" __**"Claro que si! No has visto aun mi perfecto trasero?" **__"Puaj! Quita eso antes de que le saques un ojo a alguien! Lo que queria decir era que no envejesemos en la mente de Bella" __**"Buen punto… aunque de todos modos, cualquiera envejeceria con ella" **__"Pobre de la idiota de la Subconciencia, creo que ella SI envejese con sus cursilerias" __**"Hasta que deje de molestar a Miss Yo no me enamoro de nadie con el Sr Dios Helenico…" **_Eh… lamento interrumpir su intelectual conversacion pero… ya? Y yo no estoy enamorada! Edward solo me agrada mas de lo apropiado, pero eso es todo y ya se me pasara

-"Quien quiere cantar!!"-nos grito Emmett. No me habia dado cuenta de que ya habiamos arrancado

-"NO!"-Gritaron todos… ahora que paso?

-"Por que no?"-pregunte confusa

-"Veras Bella… recuerdas la vez pasada que Emmett propuso cantarle algo a Rose en el baile de graduacion? Desde entonces todos en la familia le tenemos prohibido cantar salvo claro de que esta bajo supervision

-"Oh"-claro que recuerdo eso… y la perfecta paliza que le dio Rosalie a Emmett luego de ello

"_**Flashback"**_

-"Bueno amigos, ya que es nuestro ultimo año aqui en la preparatoria me encantaria compartir estos momentos con ustedes y sobre todo con nuestra escuela, en donde encontre amistades, a una hermanita y sobre todo al amor de mi vida"- no pude evitar sentir un afecto aun mas grande del que ya sentia por Emmett al oir esas palabras, tanto que estube a punto de llorar. No puedo ni imaginarme como se sentia Rose

-"Es por ello que me encantaria cantarles una cancion dedicada al amor de mi vida, Rosalie Hale!"-todos aplaudieron ante sus palabras, incluidos los profesores que hace un minuto lo amenazaron por habese abalanzado al escenario y por arrebatarle el microfono al director, deberia añadir

-"Rose, esta cancion te la dedico desde el fondo de mi alma"-y dicho esto se puso a cantar… y a firmar su sentencia de muerte de paso

Ansió el momento de tenerte encima  
Quisiera estar adentro de tu cuerpo caníbal.  
Me encanta tocarte, quitarte la ropa,  
Mirarte mientras bailas;  
De lujuria es tu boca.  
Me acuerdo de todo, de aquellas proezas  
Jugando con las ganas de tenerte en mí mesa.  
Yo sigo despierto,  
Haber si regresas;  
Rogándole al tiempo que termine la espera.

A mi me gusta hacerte el amor  
No me interesa que se que se pierda tu inocencia fugaz.  
Tu piel es el camino tan dulce como el vino,  
Tan sedienta como el mar sin la sal.

Oh Emmett… eres idiota muerto… (No describire como termino mi querido 'hermano mayor' luego de ello, si lo hiciera, me demandarian por uso indebido de violencia verbal… y mental)

"_**Fin del Flashback"**_

-"Por fas Rose!!"-gimio Emmett

-"De acuerdo"-bien no se porque aceptaron tan deprisa ni por que TODOS menos yo y Edward sonreian con esas caras diabolicas de Alice

Emmett prendio la radio y Rosalie junto a Alice se pusieron a gritar en ese instante

-"Amo esa cancion!! Emm subele el volumen!"-el volumen dentro del Jeep ya estaba al maximo

There's a good kind of pain

and insane kinda sane (when I'm around you 2x)

There's a chill in the heat

Feel the sky at my feet 'cuz I adore you

I can't ignore you

（Hay una clase buena de dolor

Hay una clase insana de sanos (Cuando estoy alrededor tuyo x2)

Hay un enfriamiento en el calor

Siento el cielo en mis pies porque te adoro,

no puedo ignorarte）

I'm not ill I don't need to

take a pill to fix what you do

Cure can come through

cuz baby all I do is suffer from

The symptoms of you

(No estoy enferma no necesito

tomar una pastilla para arreglar lo que has hecho

El remedio puede

llegar porque cariño, todo lo que hago es sufrir

los sintomas de ti)

Odio la radio, odio la musica, donde quedaron las canciones clasicas? Ahora me arrepiento de saber ingles… claro! Solo debo olvidarme del ingles y no habra problema, total, a Rosalie solo le gusta el ingles

Te amo  
desde el primer momento en que te vi  
y hace tiempo te buscaba  
y ya te imaginaba asi.  
Te amo  
aunque no es tan facil de decir,  
y defino lo que siento  
con estas palabras  
Te amo

"_**Perdon pero no te oi antes, que decias?" **_muerete

-"Bella, Edward?"-nos llamo Emmett-"Estan bien?"

-"Ah?"-trate de salir de mi encimismamiento y al parecer Edward tambien

-"Oh bueno… al parecer aun no se han dado cuenta que…"

**Hehe amo el suspenso… cuando no se aplica para mi claro. Sorry por estar tardandome ultimamente pero es que mi profe me odia desde el fondo de su alma. Diria que detesto sobre todo a mi profe de Geografia que me obligo a memorizarme todas las capitales si no fuera por que hoy descubri que a ella tambien le gusta Crepusculo xD jeje ahora es mi profe favorita, Les **_**juro **_**que pondre la siguiente parte a lo sumo este Jueves en la madrugada asi que no me maten!! No a la violencia… pero si a las amenazas por rewiev xD bye!**


	20. La noche de terror parte I

EPOV

-"Oh bueno… al parecer aun no se han dado cuenta que…"-nos dijo Jasper mirandonos… o mejor dicho mirando nuestras manos… entrelazadas?!?- "Llevan asi desde que se subieron al auto"

Bien Edward tienes dos opciones, o sueltas la mano y dejas que Bella piense que eres un idiota o no sueltas las mano y dejas que piense que eres un idiota _"Me gusta mas la segunda opcion" __**"Total, lo de idiota no es noticia nueva" **_muchisimas gracias por el inmenso apoyo, no saben cuento se los agradezco

No comente nada ni tampoco lo hizo Bella… y para mi alivio tampoco hiso amago alguno de querer soltarse. Les juro que no es que halla querido tomar su mano asi porque si, si no que _juro _que incluso lo hice inconcientemente. Desde que me subi al auto solo he podido pensar en 3 cosas:

1.- Emmett eres un idiota

2.- Alice si quieres matarme con mi propio auto-control vistiendo asi a Bella a diario, creeme, lo estas logrando

3.- Nuestra "cita", mia y de Bella, en el cine… voy a matar a mis 'adorados' hermanos

"_**Flashback"**_

-"Bueno… que vamos a ver?"-me pregunto Bella una vez todos nos hubieran abandonado en la puerta del cine

-"Ni idea, Alice y Emmett compraron los boletos, te parece si entramos y vemos en que nos metio el duende poseido y endemoniado?"-sonrei al ver que logre mi objetivo: Distraerla

Entramos en la sala numero 3 del inmenso cine del centro comercial y esperamos… y yo como masoquista imbecil me sente al lado de Bella… si no me abalanzo encima de ella en media pelicula, pueden considerarlo un record Giness.

Al poco tiempo se apagaron las luces y tome la mano de Bella entre las mias… no me culpen, el deseo es mas fuerte que yo. Aparecieron al poco tiempo los anuncios, las propagandas, etc hasta que al fin! La dichosa pelicula comenzo

-"Tienes idea de cual es?"- me pregunto Bella

-"Nop, no recuerdo haber visto en la cartelera una pelicula romantica para esta semana"- ahora que lo pienso…-"Bella, te importaria quedarte aqui un segundo? Ire a comprar las palomitas"

-"Eh… no claro que no, pero no te demores"-una estupida sonrisa de esperanza se dibujo en mi rostro-"O te perderas la pelicula"- _"Valla esperanza amigo" __**"JAJAJAJAAAAAA! EN TU CARA!!" **__"Oye no seas jajaja tan jajaj malo!… jajajaja!! Bien ahora si" _saben algo amigos? Nunca, NUNCA me vuelvan a mencionar nada de esto, ya me las arreglare con mis conciencias luego

Sali de la sala y me diriji hacia el puesto. No puedo creer que halla olvidado comprar las palomitas! Pero bueno, la verdad es que _ese _no era el motivo por el cual Sali _"Mas bien escape" _juro que si me quedaba ahi por mas tiempo no me iva a aguantar con solo tomarle la mano a Bella pero, que quieren que haga? No tengo ni la mas minima idea de que cosa estaba pensando Alice al meterme ahi a oscuras con Bella para ver una pelicula romantica… o eso parece.

-"Que desea Sr? lo que sea"-me dijo la chica detras del mostrador con un tono que aparentaba ser sexy… porque de entre todos los hombres me tienen que perseguir a mi? _**"La mierda atrae a las moscas" **__"Tienes razon en ello" _bien, gracias por la explicacion

-"Unas palomitas extra-grande y 2 coca colas por favor"-dije lo mas rapido que pude… ahora que lo pienso bien creo que no fue buena idea dejar a Bella ahi sola

-"Enseguida"- hallelujia! Una que por fin pilla indirectas

Page todo y volvi enseguida… para encontrarme con un imbecil tratando de hablar con Bella… le partire la cara

-"Y bueno preciosa no sabia que te gustaban este tipo de peliculas pero sabes? Eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti"-bien o es mi imaginacion o ese es el idiota de Mike Newton

-"Eh…"-_"Pobre Bella… debe estar sintiendose peor que jovencita acosada por un imbecil" __**"En realidad esa es su situacion actual" **_

-"Newton estas en mi sitio, quitate"-lo amenaze discretamente con los ojos

-"Que haces aqui Cullen?"- es que es idiota o que?  
-"A nada en realidad, vine a platicar con la chica esa de detras del mostrador"-replique con sarcasmo, haciendo que Bella se riera por lo bajo-"Tu que crees que hacen las personas viniendo al cine?"

-"En todo caso, jamas creeria que traerias a Bella a ver _esta _pelicula"-me respondio cortante para luego girarse hacia Bella –"Yo jamas te haria eso a ti"

-"No se a que te refieres Nick pero… estas en el sitio de Edward"- jajaja Nick jaja! En tu cara Newton

-"Bien Bella…"-comento parandose- "Pero si cambias de opinion sabes que siempre puedes venir a buscarme"

-"Si claro adios"- respondio Bella aferrandose a mi brazo y obligandome a sentarme a su lado… tanto se ven mis deseos homicidas? –"Hola de nuevo Edward"

Aquella sonrisa hiso que por poco olvide todo mi enojo, como lo hace? No me respondan! Estupidas conciencias… bueno como iva, me sente a su lado, le entrege su bebida y puse las palomitas en el medio. Todo iva bien… esceptuando por el hecho de que habia tomado a Bella de la mano otra vez y de que cada vez que trataba de sacar algo del envase de las palomitas mi mano "accidentalmente" rociaba la suya… creo que su piel es magnetica para la mia

-"Edward, que crees que habra querido decir Nick con eso de 'esta' clase de peliculas?"-me pregunto Bella con la voz mas inocente que jamas habia oido

-"Ni idea, pero hasta ahora la trama solo es de un chico persiguiendo a su amor, asi que dudo que sea algo malo…"- "_me recuerda a la historia de alguien"_

Como dije antes, todo iva bien hasta que llego a la parte donde ambos jovenes se declaraban sus sentimientos (Apenas habian pasado 15 minutos para esa parte) … cuando llego la parte donde ambos se decian cuanto se amaban de pronto la trama dio un giro radical en donde ambos comenzaban a… eh…hacer cosas al estilo Rose+Emm. Yo aguante bien esa parte, total, la costumbre… pero al parecer Bella no. Cuando aparecieron las imagenes mas fuertes, apreto mi mano con tal fuerza que creo que casi me rompe todos los huesos de esa zona, despues comenzaron los jadeos, los gritos de terror ahogados, el cubrirse los ojos con una mano, el soltarme la otra para taparse los oidos… juro que si no se hubiese tratado de MI Bella me estaria partiendo de la risa pero no… ni modo. Jale a Bella hacia fuera tratando de contenerme las ganas de matar a cierto duende por habernos metido en una pelicula porno

-"Pero que horror!!!"-se puso a lloriquear mientras me aferraba del brazo

-"Creo que tendre que matar a alguien"- o al menos eso pensaba hasta que Bella me abrazo como una niña pequeña… y una muy asustada por cierto. Creo que todo esto tuvo un lado bueno

-"F-fue ho-horrible!!"-gimio contra mi pecho… bueno no me miren mal pero ahora SI tengo la excusa perfecta para abrazarla

-"Tranquila, ya"-la abraze con un solo brazo mientras que con el otro le acariciaba el pelo-"Solo tomalo por este lado… eh… al menos no tendras que soportar TODA la pelicula"- _"Gran excusa genio"_

-"Creo que tienes razon…gracias por sacarme a tiempo"-me sonrio

Me incline para besarla… dudo poder aguantarme y ademas, Bella aun sigue con los ojos cerrados… nadie me vera ni nada asi que, que se podria perder? Me estaba acercando hacia ella hasta que…

-"Ahhh que tiernos…!"- de donde demonios salieron esos!! Juro que matare a mis hermanos asi sea lo ultimo que haga

-"Oigan por cierto lamento decirles esto pero creo que se me chispoteo la mano y me equivoque de peli… supuestamente deberian estar en una de comedia pero no se como acabaron en la porno"- matare a Emmett

-"Eh…Emmett?"-murmuro Alice

-"Si?"-respondio el tarado sin darse cuenta de que estaba a pocos metros de el

-"CORRE!!"-y ambos salieron perseguidos por mi… oh las cosas que les hare en cuanto les ponga las manos encima

"_**Fin del flashback"**_

-"Eh…Edward?"-me llamo Bella

-"Si?"-trate de sonar despreocupado y tranquilo… y fracase al ver la cara de Emmett

-"Es-estas bien?"-me pregunto algo preocupada _"Quizas porque tienes una cuchilla en la mano apuntando a Emmett" _ups

-"Ah si"-solte el cuchillo al instante, no queria manchas el polo de Bella

-"Oigan por si no se han dado cuenta ya llegamos"-nos aviso Jasper, creo que a el no lo matare

Bajamos del auto y nos dispusimos a poner las cosas en el lugar de siempre. Mientras nosotros poniamos todo para la fogata, las chicas sacaban la comida y las ponian alrededor de los troncos que ivamos a utilizar de asiento. Al terminar y sentarnos todos, tuve la grandisima suerte de sentarme al lado de mi angel, viendo como las chispas naranjas, rojas y azules contrastanban contra su piel y…

-"Pss Edward"-me susurro Alice muy bajito-"Deja de mirarla, la belleza se gasta"

-"Me da igual"-ella siempre se vera hermosa para mi, no importa como _**"Cursi de nuevo… deberiamos golpearlo aunque sea un poquito" **_

-"Bien comenzemos!!"-chillo Alice junto a Rosalie mientras los demas ponian sonrisas malvadas… oh oh

-"La vez pasada le toco a Edward elegir que hacer asi que por ley… hoy le toca a Emmett"- re-holy shit

-"Entonces…"- penso... O mejor dicho fingio pensar, desde cuando Emmett Cullen piensa?- "Historias de terror!!"

Senti a Bella aferrarse a mi, temblando de pies a cabeza… si con ello logro tenerla entre mis brazos de nuevo… creo que acepto

-"Comenzare yo entonces!!"-si es Rosalie… bueno, ya se lo imaginan

-"Hace mucho, en las tierras del norte, vivia una condesa hermosa y perfecta que descubrio le modo de mantener la inmortalidad… por ello asesiono a mas de 600 muchachas jovenes en su palacio para arrebatarles su sangre, algunas muertes fueron de los mas horrorosas, incluso indescriptibles, pero eso no es lo mas aterrador de esta mujer. Cuando el rey por fin averiguo lo que hacia, ordeno que muriese emparedada en su propio castillo **(N/A: osea… encerrada entre ladrillos sin ventanas ni nada, sin ver ningun rayo de sol ni salir por ningun motivo)** ella lo unico que hiso fue reirse…"-por dios quien no se sabe la historia de a condesa sanguinaria? _"Creo que Bella…" __**"Jaja solo mirale la cara"**_- "luego de ser encerrada, al dia siguiente cuando fueron a ver su estada no habia nadie, salvo una nota que decia que volveria y seguiria quitandole la sangre a sus victimas jovenes y hermosas para seguir su inmortalidad…"

-"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"-WTF

-"Hay Bella… apenas te toco y ya te pones a gritar"-replico Emmett riendo- "Creo que deberias dejar de aprobecharte de la situacion para lanzarte a los brazos de Edward, eso no esta bien"

Esperen… que fue lo que dijo?

-"No es cierto!"-replico Bella soltandose de mi. Mierda

-"Bueno es mi turno!!"-me pregunto que habra preparado este pixie- "Hubo hace mucho tiempo, durante los tiempos de guerra en Washington, habia una pareja que en medio camino que se habia quedado sin gasolina y el hombre le pidio a su mujer que lo esperase mientras el iva al pueblo mas cercano. Al principio, la mujer se asusto un poco ante la idea, pero luego accedio. Mientras tanto, para no sentirse sola, prendio la radio…grave error…las noticias decian de que habia un psicopata asesino suelto. Enfadada, apago la radio mientras trataba de ignorar el fastidioso goteo del techo… algo raro ya que no estaba lloviendo. De pronto, vino la policia pidiendole que bajase del auto SIN voltearse pero, como en toda mujer, la curiosidad pudo mas y…"-hiso un alto para prender la linterna desde el punto mas bajo de su cara-"lo que vio fue al asesino sujetando la cabeza de su marido que goteaba sangre, observandola a ella con aquella sonrisa que debio de llevar en todos sus asesinatos pero…"- _"Mejor mira a tu costado" __**"Creo que Bella sufrira un ataque cardiaco en cualquier minuto…"**_

-"Bella estas bien?"-le susurre. No me contesto

-"Hace mucho que no oia esa…"-le dijo Jasper abrazandola-"La mia es sobre una chica que se quedo sola un Jueves 15 como hoy, donde a media noche comenzo a sentir cosas extrañas: un repentino frio, la sensacion de no estar sola y de pronto alguien tocando el timble insistentemente…"

-"Bella?"-pregunte abrazandola, ahora si me esa comenzando a preocupar

-"E-Estoy bien"-chanfle, esta mas palida que Rosalie viendo la grasa

-"…bajo las escaleras a oscuras y cuando abrio la puerta…"-Bella se tenso entre mis brazos-"Tuvo la grata sorpresa de encontrarse con una mujer hermosa y agradable, que pregunto por sus padres"-_"Creo haber oido un 'uffffff' de alguien" __**"Debe ser de la cobarde esta"**_- "Al oir que estaba sola, la hermosa dama se ofrecio a acompañarla por unos minutos, ya que era justamente una tia que desde hace mucho anhelaba conocer a su sobrina. Pasaron horas y horas hablando y antes de irse, le regalo a la niña un hermoso medallon, diciendole que queria darselo desde hace mucho. La joven le agradecio y… exactamente una hora luego de que su recien conocida tia se fuese, volviero sus padres, que recibieron una queja de parte de su hija por no haberle dicho antes de que tenia una tia tan maravillosa. Los padres la miraron aterrados y le preguntaron de donde saco el medallon, ya que era imposible que su tia se lo haya dado. Enfadada, la joven al preguntar el por que, recibio la peor respuesta que le pudiesen dar: Su tia ya habia muerto desde el dia en que ella nacio, es mas, sus padres hace un rato estaban en su cripta, dejandole flores"- _**"Te juro que alguien va a sufrir un ataque"**_

-"Demonios ya son las 10pm!"-se quejo Rosalie- "Sera mejor que nos vallamos si queremos ver la pelicula"- Bella trago saliva ante ese comentario

-"Eh… Bella, si no quieres, puedes quedarte con Edward, nosotras solo debemos recoger esto"-le sugirio Alice, haciendo que Bella moviese la cabeza para asentir

-"Hey Edward no contaste TU historia"-se quejo Emmett-"Es la que da mas terror, incluso a mi"

-"Ah te refieres a la historia de mi perdiendo mi belleza?"-lo logre al fin! Hice que Bella riese

-"Ya nos vamos!"-grito Rosalie, bendita sea

Fuimos devuelta al campus entre bromas sobre las pesimas historias que contaron hoy. Normalmente contarian cosas mejores pero… por que siento que hicieron lo de hoy a proposito? Bueno…

-"LA PELICULA!!"-chillo Emmett

-"Que veremos?"- se atrevio a preguntar Bella

-"El aro, por supuesto"- esto sera interesante

Vimos la pelicula… o mejor dicho vieron la pelicula. Yo solo tenia ojos para mi amada, que desde que Emmett y Jasper le gastaban bromas como jalarle el tobillo o ponerle la mano en el hombro en los momentos en los que la niña salia de la pantalla la tenia entre mis brazos, mostrando eh… bueno, una compostura normal _**"De bebe de 3 años aterrada hasta los huesos"**_. Les juro de que a pesar de que Bella se esta meando de miedo me siento en el septimo circulo del cielo… ojala esta estupida pelicula dure mas tiempo… deberiamos ver los extras ahora que lo pienso

-"Bueno, fue una pelicula estupenda"-dijo Rosalie estirandose-"Bella ya puedes soltarte de Edward"

-"Bella?"-pregunto Alice al ver que no se soltaba

-"Estas bien?"-le susurre bajito en la oreja mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con la mano

-"Oye que crees que le haces a mi hermanita!!"-me grito el !#!$./'&= de Emmett, ganandose un golpe de parte de Rose

Bella se fue soltando poco a poco de mi. Mierda.

Ni siquiera me miro. Mierda

Creo que le mostre mas afecto de lo necesario. Re-mierda

-"A todos los alumnos asignados, vallan llendose por favor. El bus ya esta listo para irse"-olvide por completo eso

-"Bien, nosotros nos vamos Bella"-le dijo Rose abrazandole junto a Alice

-"Y este se va con nosotros, no te preocupes"-le dijo Emmett tomandome del cuello de la camisa para jalarme fuera. Tuvo que necesitar de la ayuda de Jasper para sacarme de esa habitacion

Tuvo que irme, ni modo. _"Y que mas esperabas genio?" __**"Que ella te pidiese que te quedaras?" **_me molesta admitirlo pero si, si ella me lo hubiese pedido, ni siquiera me hubiese molestado dormirme en el piso. Solo espero que este bien sola

Entre a mi habitacion y me parecio extraño que hubiesen velas aromaticas con petalos de rosas rodeandolas, debe ser asunto de Alice. Cuando le dije que podia arreglar mi habitacion, no me referia a esto!Bueno… ya las sacare despues. Me quede en boxers y me tumbe en mi cama recordando el como tenia a Bella entre mis brazos rodeandola sin que ella me agrediese hasta que de pronto las luces se apagaron solas, menudo dia para un apagon… creo que aprovechare estas velas, habra que agradecerle a Alice despues. Normalmente no me preocuparia de nada mas… si no fuese porque oi un grito en la habitacion de al lado. Me pare y de lo preocupado que estaba fui a la puerta de la habitacion de donde provenia el grito tal y como estaba. Era la habitacion de Bella…

**Suspenso de nuevo! Jeje lo de la fogata y todo eso fueron cosas que me pasaron a mi xD solo que yo tuve que la primera hora agarrarme a un amigo y recibir miradas de odio de su novia… oigan! (dada la casualidad que era gonzalo xD) yo los junte asi que no tienen permiso legal de molestarse conmigo, total, soy**** DEMASIADO**** cobarde… y la Segunda hora decidi que Gonzalo me era inutil asi que abraze a mi perro, al menos Thoveen me quiere… sin ofender claro. Son las 5:30 am y hallelujah! Termine esta parte… creo que me podrire escribiendo lo que le sucedera a Bella… mezclado con las cosas que me sucedieron a mi (Tuve que dormir con mi osito Emmett de peluche y con mi adorado perro por 4 dias… con las luces prendidas junto a la radio, el silencio me aterra) y si! Soy cobarde y hasta me dan miedo las historias que acabo de escribir, es mas ni siquiera vi la maldita pelicula (me escape de la sala del cine con tan solo saber de que se trataba), pero y?!? mama una sombra!! A no es mi reflejo… bueno los dejo con el suspenso! muajajajaja**


	21. La noche de terror parte II

BPOV

-"Y este se va con nosotros, no te preocupes"-me dijo Emmett, y creanme, tuve que morderme MUY fuertemente la lengua para que no se me escapara un NOOOOOOOOOO!

Una vez estubieron todos fuera de mi habitacion, corri hacia mi cama y me quede debajo de las mantas, sin siquiera reparar en si Alice o Rosalie le habian hecho algun tipo de arreglo a mi cuarto, total, estaba demasiado asustada.

No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo paso, si fueron 5 minutos, horas o quizas segundos pero de pronto todas las luces (y con todas las luces me refiero a TODAS) se apagaron dejando mi cuarto en una horrenda oscuridad. Me apretuje mas entre las mantas y no se como pero al parecer la luz de la luna que se filtraba por mi ventana (y deberia agregar que no de forma tranquilizadora, sino mas bien todo lo contrario, como dandole un toque aun mas terrorifico al lugar) ilumino macabramente mi calendario. Eran las 12:05 pm, cosa que ya era Viernes… y Viernes 13 por cierto. Tranquila Bella… son solo coincidencias. _"Quien te asegura de que vendra un asesino lunatico como en la historia de Emmett a arrancarle la cabeza a Edward?" __**"Por que Edward?" **__"Es a quien mas le importa, o no?" _ya callense, no me ayudan en nada!

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…

APOV

-"Rose, crees que ya es el momento?"- ya pasaron 5 minutos, ya debe ser yendo hora para que Bella este sola en su habitacion

-"Si, apresurate y llamalo!"-me ordeno Rose con la voz llena de emocion… no pude reprimir una sonrisa

-"Alo, Paul?"-llame inmediatamente, no habia tiempo para esperar- "Soy yo, Alice. Recuerdas el favor que te pedi antes? Bien, quiero que lo hagas ahora… si, si, no te preocupes, los profesores y el director estan aqui con nosotros, nadie te pillara y pensaran que ha sido un simple apagon… bien gracias"-colge el telefono y me voltee hacia Rosalie y los demas con una gran sonrisa

-"Listo"-fue lo unico que les dije para que estallaran en carcajadas

-"Ahora el siguiente paso"-me recordo Jazz-"Le cambiaste las baterias a la lampara de Bella?"

-"obvio!"-esa maldita lamparita habria malogrado todo

-"Lista Alice?"-me llamo Emmett con su celular nuevo en la mano… oh esto sera genial

BPOV

Estaba casi tranquilizandome debido a mi diminuta linterna que apenas alumbraba debajo de mis mantas hasta que senti un zumbido en mi cama que me erizo la piel… mi celular, tranquila Bella es solo el telefono…

_Uno, Dos… ya viene por ti. Tres, Cuatro… cierra la puerta. Cinco, Seis… no duermas. Siete, Ocho… mira el crucifijo. Nueve, Diez… VIENE POR TI!!_

-"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"-Grite lo mas fuerte que pude, vienen por mi! lo sabia no eran solo coincidencias, van a venir a por mi alma, me mataran lo sabia! Tranquila Bella, aun tienes tu lamparita asi que no… PORQUE SE LE TENIA QUE ACABAR LA MALDITA BATERIA!! Mierda, mierda, mierda!

-"Bella?!?"- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Esperen… yo conozco esa voz

-"Bella, voy a entrar!"-esta vez la voz sono preocupada-"Bella donde estas?"

Ni bien vi que lo tenia a pocos metros de distancia me abalanze literalmente, el miedo habia hecho que perdiera mi poca cordura. Me aferre a el como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Si me moria, no me moriria sola.

-"Bella?"-la voz de Edward sonaba aturdida-"Te encuentras bien?"

-"Claro que estoy bien"-le respondi de manera sarcastica- "Solo estamos pasando por un apagon un Viernes trece, luego de escuchar y ver cosas de terror, sumandole al hecho de que mi lampara se apago y acabo de recibir…"-me calle, el numero que mostraba mi celular no era de alguien a quien yo conociera, y tampoco recordaba haberle dado mi numero a alguien.

Un amigo quizas? Un celular nuevo? _"Un asesino obsesionado?" __**"Un psicopata violador en serie?" **__"Un…" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-"Entonces buenas noches, me ire"-dijo el mientras trataba de voltearse

-"EDWARD?"-bien espero que eso no halla sonado desesperado… esta es mi ultima oportunidad para dormir bien esta noche _**"Naa, dudo que logres dormir" **_-"Te pu-puedo pedir un fa-favor?"

-"Si?"-por fas di que si, di que si

-"Puedo dormir hoy en tu habitacion? Tengo demasiado miedo de quedarme sola!"-le pateare el trasero a Emmett ni bien lo vuelva a ver

-"…"-bien creo que lo deje en shock

-"Edward? Por favor?"-hice puchero. Debi de haberlo hecho genial porque acepto al instante

-"D-De acuerdo"-tomo mi mano y jalo de ella… la oscuridad era aun mas espesa de lo que creia-"Vamos"

-"Espera, ire por mi traje de dormir y mis cosas"-le dije… jalandolo. Ni de vainas me quedo sola

-"Lista?"-me pregunto

-"Sep"-tome la bolsa de aseo de donde siempre habia estado… mmm…que raro, no recuerdo haberla dejado sobre mi cama pero bueno, no importa

Segui a Edward hasta su habitacion, la cual estaba iluminada perfectamente por velas aromaticas… que raro. Bueno, al menos hay iluminacion

-"Bella, tu puedes ir a cambiarte alla"-me señalo el baño. Iva a voltear a agradecerle hasta que vi en que iva vestido… es que solo duerme con boxers?!? Dios me dara un infarto!

-"Bella, estas bien?"- por favor que eso que tengo en la boca no sea baba!

-"Eh… si ire a cambiarme"-corri directo al baño… genial ya estoy hiperventilando _**"Que mal, por poco le salta encima… de nuevo"**_Callate! Bueno tranquila Bella…

Me cepille los dientes mientras pensaba en la figura de Edward, incluso me vesti pensando en Edward. Ni siquiera me moleste en preguntarme el porque mi habitual pijama estaba mas sedoso que antes

-"Listo"-le dije a Edward ni bien sali… me pregunto porque me estara mirando asi…

EPOV

Tranquilo Edward, relajate… no, no pienses en la idea de dormir con Bella, Edward malo! _**"Tampoco pienses en saltarle encima" **__"Ni hacerle nada raro" _bien… relajate… esto sera… facil _"Si claro"_. Dormire en el sofa y le dare mi cama a Bella, total, ya la he visto en pijama… se veia bonita pero al menos se cubria bien _"Edward querido…" __**"A quien demonios tratas de engañar?"**_

-"Listo"- se me callo la baba… recuerdan lo que dije del pijama? Bien, olvidenlo. Como es que pueden dejar que vista _eso _para dormir? Un Baby doll ajustado con mucho escote, donde a partir de las caderas caia sueltamente hasta la mitad de sus muslos… y lo peor de todo era que ademas de ser de un azul suave (mi color favorito en su piel) era semi-transparente! Juro que incluso podria decir el color de su sujetador! _"No lleva ninguno para dormir" _por la… no me estas ayudando en nada! necesito un baño de agua fria MUY urgentemente

-"Be-Bella?"-le pregunte algo dudoso-"Tu te duermes en la cama, yo estare en el sofa de al lado"-le indique con el dedo para que no pensara que la dejaria-"Mientras tanto me gustaria bañarme asi que con tu permiso…"

Me fui antes de que pudiese replicar algo, si no me apuraba, veria el 'pequeñisimo problema' que tenia. _"Pequeñisimo?"_ ya muerete

BPOV

Me sentia mal por quitarle su cama a Edward, a aparte de su privacidad tambien. Definitivamente, yo duermo en el sofa.

Me recoste ahi y espere…el goteo de la ducha me hacia recordar a la historia de Emmett… cuando dije que le patearia el trasero juro que no bromeaba

Un goteo. Dos goteos. Tres goteos. Cuatro go…

"_Lo ves Lilith? Gane! No llego ni al quinto goteo y ya esta mas dormida que la psicopata que escribe esta historia en clase de aritmetica!" __**"Te apuesto a que tendra las peores pesadillas que alguien pueda imaginar" **__"No deberian alegrarse de ello, es inmoral y…"__ "Oh vamos sub-conciencia, bien que te agrada la idea a ti tambien" __**"Recuerda que mentir es inmoral" **__"De acuerdo… tal vez un poquito… o quizas algo mas que eso"_

EPOV

Sali de la ducha para encontrarme a Bella (supongo por los pequeños ronquidos) completamente dormida y en MI cama supongo… ni modo, habra que acostumbrarse al sofa por una noche.

Por que el baño me tomo tanto tiempo? Por culpa de ciertas… Dios! no quiero recordarlo

"_Flashback"_

Tranquilo Edward… no pienses en imagenes retorcidas de Bella… y no, tampoco pienses en agradecerle a Alice por vestirla asi, niño malo! Benditas sean las duchas en plena medianoche! Y lo mejor de todo es que no te toman mucho y ayudan en calmarte del calenton, creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente calmado como para… _"ir a dormir con una Bella en baby-doll semi-transparente justo a tu costado" _...mierda _**"Amigo… creo que necesitaras otra ducha"**_

"_fin del Flashback"_

Estaba realmente agotado por todo lo que habia hecho hoy (sumandole al hecho de que gracias a mi queridisima conciencia tuve que bañarme otras 6 veces) y supuse que si miraba hacia mi cama en direccion de Bella, Emmett tendria razones hasta de sobra como para golpearme por actos "indecorosos". Me tumbe en el sofa, casi al filo sin importar si me caeria o no ni en porque mi sofa, mayormente frio al ser de cuero, estaba inusualmente calido

BPOV

_Caminaba sola entre un espeso bosque, en direccion al inmenso castillo que se alzaba entre los montes… una historia sobre una condesa retumbo en mi mente mientras varios gritos escandalizados de jovenes se escuchaban dentro del edificio. Mi mente me decia que era estupido seguir pero no podia ejercer ninguna autoridad sobre mi cuerpo. Era como si el alma no estubiese por mas tiempo entrelazada a la materia._

_Segui caminando aun contra mi voluntad cuando de pronto, al estar lo bastante cerca, solo pude dislumbrar por la ventana a una hermosa mujer sumerjida en una tina de sangre, mirandome con ojos codiciosos. El panico que senti fue tal que a__ñore unos brazos protectores alrededor mio. Para mi alivio, mi deseo se cumplio; alze la vista y encontre un par de esmeraldas escrutandome el rostro…_

_Sin que pudiese evitarlo, el escenario cambio. Ahora me encontraba de rodillas, suplicando con el alma a un hombre con un inconfundible brillo diabolico en los ojos. Le rogaba a mas no poder porque no matase a aquella persona, aunque en vano ya que esta se encontraba ya muerta. No supe porque pero de pronto al ver el cuerpo inerte las lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, era Edward._

Me desperte con un jadeo. Estas historias me estan afectando mas de lo normal…

Mi gire hacia un costado; era muy incomodo dormir en un sofa y mas aun sin mi osito (un regalo de Renee). Observe la habitacion con curiosidad… que de pronto se transformo en miedo ante lo que vi: La condesa! Ahi mirandome! Tranquila Bella es solo una historia, es solo una historia! _"Muy real" __**"Dicen que su alma aun busca sangre de jovenes virgenes" **__"Por eso ves la imagen de una mujer vestida de negro delante tuyo" _Callense! Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala… esto no es real, es producto de mi imaginacion, es producto de mi imaginacion…

No grites, no grites, no grites…

Ignore el hecho de tener la silueta de una mujer en vestido negro delante mio… seguro que son solo imaginaciones mias. En lugar de ello, me concentre en la tranquilidad de la noche… si, eso es relajante…

El silencio absoluto

La sensacion de estar sola

La sensacion de estar sola, ya que segun puedo ver por la cama vacia, Edward me abandono

La maldita mirada de el 'producto de mi imaginacion'

El recuerdo de la mirada de la condesa de mi pesadilla

El silencio absoluto de nuevo… a exepcion claro de un fastidioso goteo

El recuerdo de una maldita historia (nota mental: patearle el trasero a Emmett hasta no volver a sentir la pierna) con el goteo

Una maldita imagen de una asesino violador sujetando una cabeza goteante…

NO! un violador no! me aferrare a mi virginidad pase lo que pase… aunque tomandolo de otro modo tampoco moriria virgen… pero de todos modos, la idea es simplemente aterradora!

No grites… no grites… Saben? Mejor olvidamos los sonidos… inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…

Me arrincone aun mas de costado… deberia haberme caido pero en lugar de ello senti algo duro y tibio… que raro. Bueno no importa, sera un sustituto perfecto de mi osito.

Y sin mas preambulos me abraze a ello como si la vida se me fuera si no lo hacia, estaba demasiado aterrada como para detenerme a pensar con coherencia _"Coherencia?" __**"Que demonios es eso?" **__"Creo que es la cosa esa enterrada en polvo desde hace mucho en la parte trasera de esta retorcida cabeza" _

Para mi sorpresa, abrazarme a esa textura dura y calida me permitio ignorar el miedo… y a mis malditas conciencias dicho sea de paso.

APOV

-"Alice, no lo se… y si no funciona?"-me pregunto Rosalie algo dudosa

-"A menos de que Edward le haya saltado encima… dudo que no sea un exito"-mis planes nunca fallan

-"Y que pasa si Bella no ha reparado en el 'incombeniente' arreglo que hicimos en la habitacion de Edward?"-por que todos desconfian de mi?

-"Imposible, conozco a esos dos demasiado. Edward, como todo buen caballero, le ofrecera la cama en lugar del sofa…"

-"Y Bella, como toda buena mula terca, se agarrara del sofa"-me secundo Jazz… no es adorable? _"Concentrate!" _ah si perdon

-"Despues tendra pesadillas… como siempre"-Emmett rodando los ojos mientras dice algo no-estupido… nunca crei que viviria lo suficiente para verlo

-"Se despertara en media noche…"-deje mi frase inconclusa

-"Vera la capucha que pusiste colgada del perchero y se sentira en el mas atroz de los terrores"- ese es mi Jasper!

-"Crees que el goteo insistente ayude?"-le pregunte a Rose

-"Sin duda alguna le recordara a la historia del psicopata asesino"-todos nos revolcamos de la risa en nuestros asientos. No puedo esperar para ver sus reacciones

EPOV

No se cuentas horas dormi pero a eso de las 9am segun mi reloj me desperte lentamente. Abri los ojos y senti algo acurrucado alrededor mio… o mejor dicho encima mio. Alice!

-"Alice cuantas veces te he dicho que…"-me calle en el acto

Piensa Edward_** "Se que es un trabajo dificil pero intentalo" **_Alice RECIEN va a volver dentro de 10 minutos… _**"Y Alice no huele a fresa y lavanda" **__"Y Alice no tiene el pelo largo de color casta__ño oscuro" __**"Y Alice no se escapa para dormir contigo desde que tiene a Jasper" **__"Puaj! Guardate esos comentarios" __**"Oye ahora que me doy cuenta… Alice no se parece a Bella" **_Bella! Tranquilo, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…

Analizando la situacion… segun el mundo racional donde solia vivir Bella no podria estar dormida a mi lado, practicamente encima mio, abrazandome como si nada… solo le falta murmurar mi nombre

-"Ed…Edward"

Ella habla en sueños?!? Bien, olviden lo que dije

"_Tomalo por el lado amable" __**"Puedes abrazarla asi" **__"Y sin que te golpee, que es lo mejor de todo" __"Pero esta mal abusar de la sit…"_ _"Por que hiciste eso?" __**"Alguien debia meterle una sandia en la boca a esa maldita sub-conciencia antes de que defeque el momento… como siempre" **_Cierto… puedo abrazarla sin que me golpee asi, total, esta dormida y ella misma me esta abrazando

Rodee su cintura con los brazos, sintiendome un hombre feliz… Nada va a malograrme el momento…

-"EDDIE YA LLEGAMOS!! DONDE ESTA MI HERM…"-JODER! Acaso debo decir quien grito eso?-"Vaya… normalmente los polvazos se desarrollan en la cama pero al parecer estos prefieren el sofa"

-"Edward!"-me chillo Alice-"Esa que tienes encima es mi mejor amiga!"

-"Al menos estan semi-vestidos… aunque…"-ahora Rosalie… maldito el momento en el que no eche el pestillo…

-"Mejor vamonos, creo que esos dos _necesitan_ descansar mas que nosotros mismos…"

-"Gracias por la concideracion Jasper"-respondi en un modo sarcastico y mordaz-"Pero podrian dejar de gritar? Bella aun esta dormida"

-"ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE LE HICISTE _ESO _MIENTRAS DORMIA?"-por favor, que nadie haya oido eso

-"No claro que n…"-oh oh… Bella esta despertandose. Mirda, mierda, mierda

-"Que sucede aq…"-mierda mierda mierda, espero que no se haya dado cuanta de nuestra posicion _"Naa como crees" __**"Idiota"**_

-"Esto no es lo que parece"-dije… y sone como un imbecil

-"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Y asi amigos mios, me gane mi primera bofetada del año

**Jeje creo que me tarde un poquito mas de lo normal… pero es que me daba flojera escribir y me la pase bromeando con unos amigos diciendoles que lo iva a dejar… y me gane asi muchas amenazas por cierto **_**-.- **_**salvajes…**

**Esto por cierto ****es una historia de la vida real****… solo que la imbecil que fue a cagar la ultima parte fui yo y no Emmett xD jeje encontre a mis amigos en… eh… un modo impropio para la inocencia de mis ojos y me puse a gritarles "PECADORES! EN MI PROPIA CASA! COMO SE ATREVEN!" y demas cosas… hasta que me explicaron que no era lo que parecia xD es mas, yo misma habia puesto las cosas del modo en que se explica en la historia jeje pero shhhhhh si se enteran me matan… aunque ahora que lo pienso van a leer esto… holy shit!**


	22. La gran pregunta

APOV

-"Y bien?"-tranquila Alice, no te pudras de risa ahora… respira… bien

-"Nada Alice"-Alguien esta cabreado

-"Tranquilo Edward, viniendo de ti no nos sorprenderia nada si no fuese porque esa que tenias encima tuyo era MI hermanita… pero la pregunta aqui es…"-Emm dejo eso en suspenso adrede, yo lo se

-"COMO DEMONIOS TERMINASTE CON BELLA! **BELLA**! AHI?!?"-esa es mi Rose

-"No lo se!"-jeje Edward si supieras

-"En parte fue mi culpa… es que… yo tenia miedo de quedarme ahi sola en la noche y… le pe-pedi a Edward que me dejara quedarme con el"- _"Alguien sufrira un paro cardiaco uno de estos dias…"_

-"Cierto, y yo le ofreci mi cama mientras me iva a dormir al sofa"-se defendio mi hermano querido… como amo hacer esto

-"Pero…"- alze una ceja

-"Yo no podia dejar que el durmiera en el sofa asi que decidi ocuparlo yo y luego de un rato me quede dormida y a media noche me desperte y como tenia miedo me abraze a lo mas cercano que tenia y…"- _**"Mmm… cuando crees que sufrira el dichoso paro cardiaco?" **__"Dentro de poco, me sorprende que halla aguantado hasta ahora"_

-"Bella… respira"-le solte para voltearme luego hacia mi hermano

-"Y… como terminaste debajo de ella?"- trate de sonar inocente… aunque por el contexto Emmett y Rosalie no tardaron en estallar de risa. El unico tranquilo aqui era mi Jazz, como siempre _"Como demonios lo hace?"_

-"Me fui a bañar y como tenia sueño, estaba cansado y ademas PENSE que Bella estaria durmiendo ya en la CAMA y no en el SOFA, me tire en el y me dormi"- Mmm… entonces el plan si resulto como pensaba

-"No sucedio nada entonces?"-Emmett en serio… no notas que alguien quiere asesinarte?

-"NO!"-gritaron Edward y Bella al unisolo… recuerdan lo que dije sobre no podrirme de risa ahora? Bien, olvidenlo

-"JAJAJAJA!"-al parecer no fui la unica en pensar eso

-"Largemonos de aqui"-mascullo Edward mientras jalaba a mi pobre amiga tomate

Dieron un portazo al salir de la habitacion dejandonos a nosotros riendonos hasta que nos dolieron los organos internos… Mmm… me pregunto que haran ahora

EPOV

-"Bella te juro que no era lo que parecia!"-bien… eso sono estupido

-"Lo se Edward"

-"Veras, yo no sabia que estabas ahi y…"

-"EDWARD lo se"-bien, eso me dejo sin habla

-"Que?"-de seguro oi mal _"O tal vez eso significaba: Lo se, eres un idiota"_

-"Tambien fue mi culpa y… lamento haberte golpeado"- no me lo recuerden- "Perdon"

-"no espera soy yo quien deberia disculparse y en serio, no fue tu culpa"- eso sono desesperado

-"En realidad, ahora por mi culpa Emmett nos hara bromas respecto al tema por… 5 años?"-reimos ante su comentario… hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que era cierto

-"De todos modos…como podria recompensartelo?"-bien, esa pregunta si me dejo en shock

-"Disculpa?"

-"Dije que quiero recompensarte lo de anoche"-murmuro despacito como si estubiera hablandole a un descapacitado _**"Lo cual es el caso" **_–"Que podria hacer por ti?"

Seria un reverendo imbecil si no aprobechara esto

-"Mmm… para ser justos"-fingi pensarmelo por un momento-"Saldrias conmigo alguna vez?"-creo que acabo de meter la pata _"Mira, AHORA si sufrio el paro cardiaco"_

-"Osea… lo que quise decir es que…"-piensa, piensa _**"Pero despacio o te sobrecalentara el cerebro" **_-"Toda esta tension me va a matar uno de estos dias, y creo que a ti tambien por lo que… que otro mejor modo de distraerse que salir?"

-"Ah, eso"-parecio pensarselo un momento para luego mirarme sonriente-"De acuerdo"

-"Bien"-espero que no haya sonado demasiado entusiasta _**"Naa… solo sonaste como si hubieses ganado la copa de la NBA"**_ ignoren eso- "Te parece luego de nuestro proyecto?"

-"Por supuesto"- ahh… musica para mis oidos

-"Ouch Emmett me pisaste!"-diganme que esas voces detras de la puerta no son lo que yo pienso que son

-"Me permites?"-mira a Bella en señal de disculpa

Camine hacia la puerta y la abri de sopeton, haciendo que Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper se cayeran al piso

-"Tienen 5 minutos para salir corriendo"-alguien ha visto mi rifle? Creo que deberia estar por aqui

-"Eh… E-Edward? Que haces?"-me pregunto Bella, hecha un tomate por cierto

-"Una pequeña llamada telefonica"-murmure-"Alo? Carlisle? Si soy yo, Edward… no, no estoy en problemas solo queria… no, tampoco necesito dinero, solo te llamaba para preguntarte algo"-porque mi propio padre desconfia de mi?- "Solo queria saber si podia pasar ahora por la casa… veras es que necesito usar el rifle de caza urgentemente ahora… eh… matar a alguien? No como crees, solo debo dispararle a 4 pequeñas pestes antes de que se escapen, es mas, le hare un favor a la humanidad al hacerlo"

Creo que el grito de Carlisle sobre "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN NO TE ATREVAS A DISPARARLE A TUS HERMANOS" se oyo demasiado fuerte porque mis 'amados' parientes suspiraron de alivio

-"Bien de acuerdo"-colgue soltando un suspiro. Maldito seas Carlisle por conocerme tan bien aunque…

-"E-Edward? Recuerda que Carlisle dijo que no podias matarnos"-trato de persuadirme Emmett

-"Y Esme dijo que debemos amarnos entre la familia"-Si claro Rose

-"Recuerdo que si no estoy yo, nadie mas arreglara tu ropero"-me importan 1 zanahoria y 3 pepinos mi maldito ropero Alice

-"Cierto… Carlisle dijo que no podia dispararles…"-las caras de alivio en todos eran mas que obvias- "Pero no dijo nada sobre lincharlos asi que…"

Salieron corriendo ni bien vieron mi cara

-"Bella? Te vere luego"-hora de la masacre

CARLISLEPOV

Ah… la calidez de mi oficina, la tranquilidad de la soledad… me pregunto como estaran mis amados hijos pero bueno, Esme tiene razon, me estoy tensando demasiado

-"Carlisle? Estas bien?"-mi amada esposa…

-"Por supuesto mi amor, no hay nada mejor que estar contigo a solas"-nada ni nadie me malograra este momento

"Ring, Ring!" Llamada de: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

"_Decias?" __**"Creo que esto sera divertido…" **_

Suspire. Tranquilo Carlisle, recuerda que debes dar el ejemplo

-"Alo? Edward?"-relajate…

-"Alo? Carlisle? Si soy yo, Edward"-aqui empieza la tortura

-"En que lio te metiste ahora, hijo?"-respira… tranquilo

-"No, no estoy en problemas"- Bien eso es un alivio

-"Cuanto dinero necesitas?"-crei haberle dado lo suficiente como para mantener a un Pais como Rusia a flote por el resto del ciclo

-"No, tampoco necesito dinero, solo te llamaba para preguntarte algo"-Mmm… no, Carlisle malo… no pienses en ese tipo de imagenes sobre Edward. Chicas. Embarazo prematuro. Tranquilo…

-"Solo queria saber si podia pasar ahora por la casa"-NOOOOOOOO! Digo… que querra?

-"Motivo Edward?"-creo que adivino que alze una ceja. Esme tuvo que darme un masaje en las cienes para calmarme

-"Veras, es que necesito usar el rifle de caza urgentemente ahora"-otra vez con lo de Mike Newton? Crei haberle dejado claro que no iva a ayudarlo si lo metian preso

-"A quien planeas masacrar?"

-"Eh… matar a alguien? No como crees, solo debo dispararle a 4 pequeñas pestes antes de que se escapen, es mas, le hare un favor a la humanidad al hacerlo"- creo que la ultima charla de amor entre hermanos no funciono… y eso que los amenaze con ver los teletubbies por toda una maraton si se seguian agrediendo

Respira… Tranquilo _"Edward quiere el rifle y espera tu respuesta" __**"Sera mejor que pienses rapido"**_

Bien… ya estoy calmado. Oh demonios, a quien pretendo engañar?

-"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN NO TE ATREVAS A DISPARARLE A TUS HERMANOS!"-genial, ahora asuste a Esme

-"Bien de acuerdo"-eso no me convencio mucho. Me colgo antes de replicar

-"Carlisle cariño, que estas haciendo?"-mi hermosa Esme, tan dulce como siempre

-"Dudo llegar a tiempo asi que esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer"-suspire mientras seguia hojeando las paginas amarillas

-"Pero… que haces?"

-"Busco una funeraria querida"

**amo el suspenso! XD no me peguen yo las quiero lo juro! Es solo que no puedo evitarlo xD Saldran Edward y Bella? Se besaran por fin? Como les ira en su proyecto? Carlisle conseguira el numero de la funeraria? XD perdon… eh… como decia, tragense el suspenso! Byee**


	23. Saldrias Conmigo?

**Rosalie POV**

-N-No te preocupes, solo iran a una escuela a exponer el trabajo- aun me constaba un poco hablar luego de la "Charla" con Edward… bueno, al menos no termine como Alice y Emmett

-De lo unico que de-debes preocuparte…ouch- mi pobre Emy… con la cara hinchada y en muletas… ya mencione las sillas de ruedas de Alice?- son de los enanos… no son nada inocentes…

Ugh! Dimelo a mi

"Flashback"

-Es usted muy bonita Srita- Ahhh… estos niños van a caerme muy bien

-Gracias Michael… ahora como deciamos, la maternidad…-trate de decir pero los malditos chamacos no podian cerrar el pico

-Como comienza la maternidad? Como se es madre?-pregunto una niña que se sentaba adelante, tenia lentes gruesos, muchas pecas y, segun los maestros, era el 1er puesto… _nerd_

-Eh… bueno pues… comienza cuando Mami y Papi se juntan para…-Emmett idiota callate!

-Eso lo veran en el tema de la sexualidad!- compadezco a Edward y Bella… bueno pero ese no es mi problema

-Srita es usted muy bonita- este niño idiota ya me lo va diciendo como mas de mil veces!

-Gracias Michael- creo que segun la reaccion de Emmett mi sonrisa debio de darles mucho miedo…

-Cree que podria ser usted la madre de mi bebe?- Ni en un millon de años! JAMAS

-No lo creo- ah… mi Emmy Poh tan dulce y protector como simpre…

-Pero por que?

-Porque ella es MI novia

-Por que?- que tienen los niños de ahora con el maldito 'por que?'

-Porque me quiere A MI

-Y por que no puede ser la madre de mi bebe?

-Porque ella solo hace _eso _conmigo!-Emm… eres hombre muerto

-Que es _eso__?_

-Es lo que hicieron tus padres para tenerte!

-Emmett… creo que estas dando demasiada informacion- saben? Es raro que la niña nerd que mencione antes este escribiendo toda esta… _conversacion_, en su libreta

-Y que hicieron para tenerme?

-Solo Dios sabe que hicieron ese dia en medio de un apagon y con una botella de whisky…

-Me disculpan un momento pequeños?- trate de sonreir mientras jalaba por el cuello de la camisa a mi adorado novio… el y yo tendremos unas cuantas palabras o mejor dicho latigazos…

"Fin del Flashback"

-ROSE NO ME PEGES TE AMO LO JURO!!- Y dale con eso… es que no tiene un mejor argumento?

-Nop

-Por mi?

-Nop

-Por Edward?

-Ese es tu mejor modo para convencerme?

-Por faaa

-Nop

-Si

-No

-Si

-NO!

-S…

-ME TIENEN HARTO!- ups… Edward esta fuera de quicio… de nuevo- Emmett, parate de una vez! Y tu Rosalie, perdonalo de una maldita vez, sabes que es un idiota!

-Bueno… tienes razon en eso

**Edward POV**

Hoy es el proyecto… estare 2 horas en un auto con Bella… 2 horas al lado de Bella…2 horas con Bella…_"mira como se nos volvio… lo dejamos solo un rato y mira!" __**"Ya tranquila… se le pasara algun dia"**_

Bien, me volvere loco a este paso… creo que he decidido que debo pensar mas en trivialidades… debo dejar de pensar en Bella de algun modo, veamos…

Ya se! mañana habra un examen de Literatura, para lo cual debimos haber leido de nuevo _Orgullo y Prejuicio _ademas de_Cumbres Borrascosas_, los cuales son los libros favoritos de Bella… _"Bien genio" __**"Volviste a pensar en ella" **__"Idiota, te dije que no pasaras tanto tiempo con Emmett" __**"La estupidez es contagiosa"**_

-A los alumnos asignados hoy, apresurense a subir al auto bus por favor- si, si, blablabla… donde esta Bella?

Entre en el maldito auto bus y me puse a buscarla… y la encontre efectivamente en la parte trasera… sentada con Mike Newton

-No es genial que vayamos en el mismo auto, Bella?-escuche al acercarme… alguien va a morir hoy

-Mike… solo hay un auto bus

-Cierto… eh… me encanta lo que llevas puesto hoy, tienes un gusto exelente

-Eh… ya lo lleve puesto hoy en clase y no fui yo quien lo eligio, fue Alice.

-Oh… en ese caso adoro tu cabello, te lo arreglaste especialmente para llamar mi atencion, verdad?

-En realidad… solo es una coleta Mike- bien… a estas alturas no puedo evitar partirme de la risa, les juro que trato de contenerme pero no puedo _"Jajajaja!" __**"No… jajaja… deberiamos… jajaja… reirnos del… jajaja… idiota ese… ajajajaja!"**_

-Que es tan gracioso Cullen?- es que este idiota no se da cuenta de nada?

-Oh nada… por cierto Newton, necesito que desalojes ese asiento AHORA

-Por que habria de hacerlo?

-Porque si no te alejas de ella terminaras peor que Emmett luego de una discucion con Rose- le susurre bajito en una escalofriante tranquilidad

Bueno, entendio la amenaza, no es _tan _idiota…

-Hola, gracias por salvarme de el… de nuevo- me dijo una Bella sonriente una vez que me sente… tranquilo… inhala, exhala…

-Edward?

-Ah! Que? si dime- bien… estoy completamente calmado…

-Por que estas inhalando por esa bolsa de papel?- shit no me di cuenta…

-Eh porque yo…eh… mira! Traje todo lo que necesitamos para el trabajo- porfas Bella, cambiemos de tema

-Ufff menos mal. Sabes? Es un poco irritante que luego de todo ese trabajo al final tengamos que mostrarselo a… unos niños!-nos reimos juntos. Ella por su comentario, yo por alivio

-Eh Bella… sobre nuestra…-mierda, no se como llamarlo- …sobre nuestra _cita de amigos_, cuando quieres que sea?

-En cualquier momento que tengas tiempo esta bien para mi

-Te parece en cuanto volvamos, luego del partido de Basketball de la escuela?- que demonios me pasa? Eh salido con MILLONES de chicas y me pongo NERVIOSO con ella? _"Pollo…" __**"Se te va el talento amigo…"**_

-Perfecto-me sonrio calidamente… fue real o fue mi imaginacion?- estare tambien en el partido para animar al equipo… si no voy, Alice y Rose me mataran

Me pellizque disimuladamente el antebrazo… ouch! Dolio… bien, al menos no estoy soñando esto…

**Bella POV**

_Cita de amigos…_Ugh, claro _**"Que creias?"**_demasiadas novelas de romance en mi cerebro, no me culpes _"Yo creo que si le gustas… la forma en que te mira, te habla, te cuida…" _Lilith estoy cansada, podrias callarla tu por favor?… Lilith? _"Sufrio otro paro"_

Durante todo el tiempo que tomo el viaje, me quede dormida. Estaba completamente agotada y ademas, debido a cierto susto de la vez pasada no habia podido dormir muy bien que digamos _"Si claro… solo roncaste a mandibula abierta por un par de horas, no mucho" _Oh callate!

-Levantense, ya llegamos!-la voz de la coordinadora me llego desde un lugar muy profundo de mi mente, no queria moverme… se sentia tan bien en ese lugar calido, blando, firme y que sobre todo olia tan deliciosamente bien… esto es el paraiso! _"See… los brazos de Edward son muy reconfortantes" _Si tienes ra… QUE?!?

Abri los ojos de golpe y me encontre con un par de ojos verdes mirandome con ternura, diversion y sorpresa… esperen, yo dije ternura?

-Ya llegamos- me susurro, soltandome

Me levante completamente ruborizada, es decir… ni siquiera me senti tan mal cuando mi madre grito en media reunion familiar: "No te preocupes Bella, en seguida regreso con tu toalla higienica!!" Dios! Esto no puede estar pasandome…

-Vayan todos con sus respectivas parejas por favor– nos anuncio la maestra de esa diminuta escuela –Hoy seran ustedes quienes daran la leccion y nosotros los calificaremos de acuerdo a ello.

–La mitad de ustedes! –miro al grupo que estaba paralelo al nuestro– expondran dentro de poco. El resto pueden ir al pueblo a descansar un momento hasta que les llege el turno

Mmm… esto sera interesante

**Edward POV**

–Vamos? Nos quedan 2 horas para visitar los alrededores

Bella dio una cabezada hacia delante en gesto de asentimiento y me siguio hasta el centro del pueblo. Era algo asi como una aldea que quedaba un poco apartada de nuestra Universidad, pero al igual que el resto del espacio aqui, era completamente verde. La vegetacion aqui segun puedo apreciar no desaparecera jamas.

–Crees que nos vaya bien? Emmett dijo que esos monstruos no eran nada agradables… ni mucho menos inocentes. –Me conto Bella. Me pregunto que habra sucedido con ellos…

–Con lo que nos esmeramos en el trabajo, dudo que no nos aprueben como minimo. –Ni se atrevan a recordarme lo de las imagenes! _"No ivamos a decir nada" __**"De todo nos acusas"**_

Camine al lado de Bella hasta llegar al centro del pequeño pueblo… _"Oh espera, espera! Yo se lo que sigue!" __**"Dejame adivinar, el idiota recien se da cuenta de que no tenia nada planeado?" **__"Correcto!" _CALLENSE!

Tranquilo Edward, piensa… ya se! el cine! _"Oye imb####, aqui no hay cines… ES UN PUEBLO POBRE NO TE DAS CUENTA?" _cierto… piensa Edward piensa…

Bien, mientras cavilaba, escuche unas voces chillonas pero terriblemente familiares…

-Oh, ya han ido a la CAFETERIA DE LA ESQUINA, DOBLANDO LA CALLE, A LA VUELTA DE LA FUENTE Y SIGUIENDO DEFRENTE que hay aqui?- dijo un… chico? Con cabello corto y muy desordenado, llevaba un polo largo y ancho aunque aun asi a la moda, con un gorro que le cubria casi toda la cara. Tenia una voz muy ronca. Una pesima imitacion de un Rapero

-Te refieres a ese sitio que es PERFECTO PARA LAS CITAS?- Dijo una… chica emo? Rubia de cabello corto… o al menos eso creo, de ojos azules y demasiado alta para ser mujer. Tenia una voz muy chillona, como si fuera un hombre haciendose pasar por mujer

-Oh los helados son deliciosos, si tuviera un novio, ME ENCANTARIA QUE ME LLEVARAN AHI- Ahora esto lo dijo una chica alta, voz chillona tambien como la anterior… y demasiado musculosa. Parecia mas un luchador de box que una chica… ya mencione que, al igual que la anterior, usaba un maquillaje execivo?

La otra chica morena, alta y escultural que estaba con ellos no dijo nada… salvo comenzar a toser… creo que por eso tiene esa mascara… pobre, la toz es muy molesta.

Ahora que me doy cuenta todos tienen una piel muy palida, como la mia… bueno da igual, se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea

–Bella, querrias ir a tomar un helado conmigo? –Mira mama me sonrio, ME dijo que si a MI no al idiota de Mike! Yupi!! OUCH!… Como es que mi propia anti-conciencia puede golpearme? _"Crei haberte pedido no hacerlo" __**"Fue por una causa noble, lo juro"**_

**Rosalie POV**

–Alice… por que hacemos esto? –dije mientras me acomodaba bien la peluca, ocultando mis cabellos dorados por otros horrendos de color negro

–Es por Edward… Y BELLA! –Agrego al ver que vacilaba… bueno…

–Ya terminaron muchachos? Debemos apresurarnos– Grito el duende… ahora Rapero a la puerta del otro dormitorio, donde se habian metido los chicos

–Rose? Amor mio, te juro que no es una buena idea…–Mi pobre Emm parecia estar aterrado

–No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero… Alice? Yo estoy de acuerdo con Emmett– Bien al parecer la fuente principal de miedo provenia de Jasper

–Oh vamos, no puede ser tan m…–ambas nos callamos cuando los vimos salir… y luego nos retorcimos de la risa jajaja _"Jajaja mira a Jasper!" __**"aajajaj! No puedo… me da… me da…ajajaja!"**_

–Dejen de reirse! No es gracioso! –dijo Emmett utilizando su voz chillona de "Mujer" lo que nos hizo reir mas

–Ahora que lo recuerdo, Jazz… practicaste la voz que te pedi? –Le recordo Alice… oh, esto estara bueno

–Algo como esto Allie? –Jajajaja! Eso era incluso _mejor _que lo de Emmett! Relajate Rose, carcajadas en exceso pueden producir arrugar prematuras

Salimos en el Porsche de Alice, esperando encontrar pronto a Edward… el pobre debe de estar mas perdido…

Cuando llegamos, anduvimos por la ciudad hasta que _"Halleluja!" _Los encontramos… y Edward estaba justo como supuse

–Oh, ya han ido a la CAFETERIA DE LA ESQUINA, DOBLANDO LA CALLE, A LA VUELTA DE LA FUENTE Y SIGUIENDO DEFRENTE que hay aqui?- dijo Alice con su voz ronca, alzando la voz exageradamente en la parte de la direccion

–Te refieres a ese sitio que es PERFECTO PARA LAS CITAS?– Jajaja Jasper diciendo eso… tranquila Rose… disimula una toz por favor

–Oh los helados son deliciosos, si tuviera un novio, ME ENCANTARIA QUE ME LLEVARAN AHI– Ahora si me estoy partiendo de la risa al igual que Alice, menos mal que con esta mascara al menos puedo fingir ser una enferma con serios problemas de toz

–Bella, querrias ir a tomar un helado conmigo? –Halleluja por Dios Edward ya era hora!

Bella asintio con una sonrisa y lo siguio… ahora solo falta esperar

–Bien amigos, mision cumplida! –Grito Alice cuando se alejaron… al fin podre quitarme la mascara y…

–No se quiten sus disfrazes! –susurre bajito, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos nos escucharan… que hacian Mike y Tayler aqui?

–Hola preciosas –al principio crei que se dirijian a mi y a Alice hasta que la comprension llego a mi cabeza. _Oh, _se lo estaban diciendo a Emmett y a Jasper… esto se pondra bueno.

–Largemonos de aqui–le dije a Alice, jalandole y dejando a los muchachos ahi, con una perfecta expresion de horror en sus rostros

Una vez nos alejamos lo suficiente, las carcajadas salieron solas

–Jajajaja! Habra que hacer un plan de rescate para ellos –le dije a Alice en medio de risas, las caras de Emmett y Jasper no tenian precio! Jajajaja

–De acuerdo, pero primero sera mejor que vayamos a ver si Edward mete la pata o no

Este sera un largo dia

**Emmett POV**

–Hola preciosas, como se llaman? –Oh oh… ROSE!!

–Em…– Ouch Jazz! Ese codazo me dolio!

–Emma y Ja… Jazmin! –Respondio este… hey! No me gusta el nombre Emma

–Si que son bonitas, igual que sus nombres– Bien… antes creia que era feo que miraran a tu novia asi… ahora cambio de opinion. Ahora pienso que es peor que ME miren a MI asi

Comienzo a entender a Edward, o al menos al que conozco desde que tenemos a Bella… jamas volvere a llamarlo marica por_ huir _de su club de admiradoras

–Yo soy Mike y este es Tyler y nos preguntabamos si a hermosuras como ustedes les gustaria salir con nosotros un momento

Genial. Esto me esta asustando

–Quiero a Alice– chillo Jasper bajito… YO QUIERO A ROSALIE!!

–Eh… creo que mejor no

–Oh vamos preciosa– Quitame la pezuña de encima! –Vaya, si que debes de hacer mucho ejercicio

–Me gusta ejercitarme Jijiji– Bien esto es ridiculo

–Y tu si que eres muy alta… apuesto a que tienes las piernas mas perfectas del mundo– Pobre Jazz… debe ser peor ser acosado por Tyler

–Oh, claro que no jiji, no sigas–le respondio este, sacudiendo la mano

–Jazz– susurre bajito– eso _si _te salio muy gay

–Cierra el pico

–De que hablan? –Mike metiche de #&(!?

–Oh, de nada en especial… es solo que debemos irnos ahora a nuestras casas, se esta haciendo algo tarde

–Pero son las 2pm recien…

–Exacto! Si no volvemos a casa a tiempo para el almuerzo, madre se enfadara

–En ese caso las acompañaremos

_Mierda_

–Asi que aqui estan! –Nos grito de la nada una señora algo obesa, mirandonos ceñuda– Crei haberles dicho que volvieran temprano! Y yo que pense haberlas educado bien como mis hijas…

Nos tomo a mi y a Jasper de las orejas y nos jalo a ambos… _mierda_ _**"Deben de parecerse realmente mucho a Jasmin y Emma" **__"Jajaja me da! Ah… no puedo… jajaja… parar de reir"_

–Espere Señora, esto es un malentendido– Le grite

–Nada de malentendidos Emma… por cierto, que le paso a tu voz? Tendras que comerte todo el brocoli si quieres estar sana de nuevo y Jazmin, no te tomaste tu leche esta mañana. Ambas estaran castigadas por desobedecerme y no quiero peros!

ROSALIEEEEE!!!!!

**Bien… tal vez me pase un poquito esta vez… pero bueno XDD pobres Emm y Jazz… ahora como los saco de ahi… bueno, se quedaran con la Sra por un tiempo supongo**

Emmett y Jasper: Ni se te ocurra!

Sra: Emma, Jazmin! Dejen de hablar con extraños

Emmett: Rosee!

Jasper: Alice!

Selena: Ya dejen de llorar por dios!

**Si alguien tiene sugerencias para la cita de Edward & Bella, que se sienta libre de decirlo c:**


	24. Lo mas cercano a un beso

BPOV

Edward me jalo… literalmente al café de la esquina. Era un lugar frente a la fuente que habiamos visitado antes, y realmente no se como no vimos este lugar. Estaba perfectamente decorado con… wtf que tiene la gente aqui con los cupidos y los corazones? _"por algo la chica dijo que era perfecto para las citas" __**"Duh" **__"Lilith tu mejor no hables" __**"que me quieres decir con eso?" **__"No eres la persona mas lista de la tierra… por decirlo asi" __**"Mira angel con toga, tu con mi cerebro no te metas!" **__"Cuantas veces debo decirte que es vestido, no toga!" _Eh… muchachas… podriamos dejar eso para luego? _"Claro, interrumpenos" __**"A veces pienso que no te importamos" **_… como sea. _**"LO VES?!?- echandose a llorar" **__"Deberiamos buscar a alguien que si nos aprecie" _… decia, el lugar tenia una ambientacion floral, con unos estupidos corazones colgando del techo y a cada lado de las mesas una escultura diminuta de un cupido _"diminuta?" _bueno… no lo suficiente como para poder ignorarlos.

Entramos y nos sentamos _"No, que va" __**"Se quedaron parados, fijate" **_…bien, nos sentamos en la mesa mas cercana a la ventana hasta que vino la camarera que gentilmente nos pregunto que queriamos _"Olvidaste decir que te dio la espalda completamente" __**"Y que se echo literalmente en la mesa para flirtear con cierta personita" **__"Y que dicha personita puso su mejor cara de martir" __**"Y que…" **_LA QUE DESCRIBE LAS COSAS AQUI SOY YO! De acuerdo… sigamos antes de que CIERTAS PERSONITAS me interrumpan de nuevo

-De que quieren su helado?- _"Vainilla!" __**"Fresa!"**_

-Chocolate- respondimos Edward y yo al unisolo _"Aguafiestas"_

-Tambien te gusta el chocolate?- me pregunto Edward, algo sorprendido _**"Si no le gustase, no lo pediria genio"**_

-Si, es mi favorito- le sonrei… tengo un buen presentimiento _"Hey Lilith, que no tambien dijo eso antes de jalar el examen de Algebra?" __**"y el de geometria" **__"Y el de trigonometria" __**"Y el de…" **_YA!

-Querida, donde has estado todo este tiempo?- me dijo con un dejo de diversion, a pesar de que en sus ojos habia algo mas

-Mmm… en mi casa?

El rio con su suave risa musical, mientras yo miraba hacia otro lado… lastima que lo unico que podia llegar a ver eran esos estupidos corazones

-Por cierto, la cita que tendremos no es esta, si es que lo has pensado alguna vez- bien, eso si me descolo _"Significa que saldran de nuevo?" __**"Significa que saldremos con Edward de nuevo?" **__"AA__**Ahhhhh!"**_

-A no?

-Nop. Recuerdo claramente haberte dicho que saldriamos luego del partido de este fin de semana. _Esta_ cita es solo para perder el tiempo mientras tanto

Pasamos Dios sabe cuanto tiempo hablando de tonterias, dandonos cuenta ambos no sin cierta sorpresa de que concordabamos en mas cosas de las que creiamos. Incluso concordabamos con los programas de Television! A ambos nos gustaba ver South Park **(N/A: Me diran que son unas sin infancia que nunca lo han visto? Kartman es mi idoloo xDDD)**

-HEY ARMANDO, HAS VISTO QUE HAY MUERDAGOS POR TODAS PARTES?- casi gri… _"Casi?" __**"Yo mas bien diria que por poco traia un altavoz" **_bien de acuerdo, ustedes ganan _"Gabrielle y Lilith: 1, Bella: 0" __**"Oye por que Gabrielle y Lilith, por que no mejor Lilith y Gabrielle?" **__"Porque yo soy la mejor" __**"mentira" **__  
"Verdad" __**"mentira" **__"Verdad"__** "mentira" **__"Verd…" _CIERREN EL PICO! Como decia, nos grito un chico… bueno, el mismo chico rapero que habiamos visto antes… solo que misteriosamente estaba sentado tecnicamente al lado nuestro _"Estas sillas estan demasiado pegadas" __**"Estupido café de pueblo"**_

-Bella te sucede algo?-shit… ven? Por sus culpas me desconcentre! _"Y dale con culparnos"_

-A no nada

-QUE LINDOS _**MUERDAGOS**_ NO CREES? DEBERIAMOS SEGUIR CON LA TRADICION- mierda, olvide eso

Mire al techo al mismo tiempo que Edward y, efectivamente, hay estaba un maldito muerdago colgando _"Besalo!" __**"Violalo!" **__"Lilith!!" __**"Perdon, me deje llevar" **_

Continuo un incomodo minuto de silencio

-Be-Bella? si quieres podemos ignorar el muerdago o… simplemente podemos se-seguir con la tradicion, que dices?- _"Chanfle, esta sudando" __**"No es sexy?" **__"que paso con tu lema de: Vivan las lesbianas, los hombres son un asco" __**"Eso fue ANTES" **__"Bueno, tienes razon"_

Me sonroje como un tomate ante la idea, creo que mejor pas… _**"NI SE TE OCURRA!" **__"TE MOLESTAREMOS DE POR VIDA SI NIEGAS ESTO" __**"DUDO QUE SEAS TAN IM…" **__"Lilith, tu vocabulario!" __**"Jeje perdon, me volvi a dejar llevar"**_

Negar esto o que mis conciencias me molesten hasta el dia que me pudra en la cripta… definitivamente acepto

-De acuerdo- asenti y me incline hacia delante mientras cerraba los ojos. Pude sentir el aliento de Edward en mi cara hasta que…

**POR FALLOS TECNICOS DECIDI DEJAR LA HISTORIA HASTA AQUI, FIN DEL ASUNTO.**

Edward y Bella: (Mirandome sadicamente)

**TRANQUILOS MUCHACHOS, ERA SOLO UN CHISTORIN! CIELOS, NADIE ME TIENE PACIENCIA AQUI O QUE?**

**ALICE POV**

Se van a besar! Se van a besar! HALLELUJA! _"Ya era hora" __**"Por la sara que ya me estaba pudriendo de aburrimiento"**_

Cerca… cerca hasta que…

-ALICE!!!-yo conozco esa voz…

-ROSE SALVAME NO ME DEJES!!- Emmett?

-VAMOS A MORIR, LO SABIA!- Jazz?

-Rosalie, por favor dime que no es lo que yo pienso que es- le susurre

-Si es, juro que esta vez castrare a Emmett… biologicamente

Mientras Rose y yo cavilabamos sobre esto, una inmensa masa en vestido se le abalanzo encima a Rose, quitandole de paso la peluca

Bueno al menos nada me paso a mi

-ALICEE!! NO ME VUELVAS A DEJAR!!- olviden lo que dije

Al poco, tanto Rose como yo estabamos en el piso con nuestros respectivos novios abrazandonos las piernas mientras sollozaban como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

-Emma? Jasmin? Vengan aqui en seguida!-grito una Sra algo obesa desde la puerta del café

-No nos dejen!-y dale con llorar. Suspire

-Mira Sra, esto es un malentendido. Estas no son sus hijas, son nuestros novios… solo que disfrazados. De veras cree que una mujer podria ser tan alta o musculosa?- le explico Rosalie mientras yo trataba de despegarme a Jasper

La mujer se puso a examinar a nuestros novios mientras que estos ponian la mejor expresion de horror cada vez que esta los tocaba, y hubiese tardado horas en eguir verificando si no fuese porque de pronto su marido entro en el café.

-Querida, se podria saber que estas haciendo?-dijo el Sr algo cansado. Pobre hombre

-Veras, estas chicas creen que nuestras Emma y Jasmin son sus novios, es decir, mis hijas, chicos? Jamas!

-Pero cielo… nosotros nisiquiera tenemos hijos…

-Oh.- al parecer la memoria hizo su aparicion en su cabeza- pues que esperas? Vamos a hacer unos AHORA!

Dicho y hecho, tomo a su marido por el cuello de la camisa y lo jalo fuera, pero lo suficientemente lento como para lograr ver como este articulaba la palabra "Ayuda" en medio de lagrimas. Repito, pobre hombre.

-Ya Jazz… ya paso- trate de calmar a mi adorable novio del reciente trauma que habia pasado. No se porque pero el pobre seguia con una expresion de horror

-A…Allie?-tartamudeo el pobre, señalando a algo detras de mi

-Que? Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada

-Alice, creo que deberias voltear- me dijo Rose con la misma expresion de Jasper _"Se te olvido decir que tambien con un gigante musculoso gallina detras de ella" _

-Pero que les pas…- me calle en cuanto voltee mi hermoso rostro hacia donde señalaban. Ahi, parado frente a nosotros, mas alto de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar, estaba un Edward representando la viva imagen de la frustacion. Ni que hubiesemos interrumpido al… oh.

-Eh… Edward? Hermanito querido… ya te he dicho que te quiero? Jazz y yo solo pasabamos por aqui… veras, este café es muy bonito, no lo crees? Y… eh…- trate de improvisar algo mas pero para entonces Edward ya estaba a punto de saltarnos encima… _**"A punto? Pero si ya esta encima de Emmett!… Ouch" **__"Buen derechazo" __**"Eso debio doler"  
**_Esme ayudanos!!

**Carlisle POV**

Estaba tranquilamente sentado en el sofa frente a la chimenea recien encendida con mi hermosa esposa al lado… ah, libre de ciertas personas a las que debo llamar hijos por que no me queda otra, es que la vida ya no puede ser mas perfecta?

Esme y yo estabamos observando juntos el fuego consumiendose cuando de pronto un escalofrio familiar me recorrio la espalda, el fuego se apago y la foto encima de la chimenea que mostraba los rostros de todos mis hijos cayo al suelo, rompiendo el cristal. Suspire

-Esme?

Mi adorada mujer se levanto soltando un suspiro entre dientes y desaparecio. Al poco, volvio con mi celular y una libreta en la mano. Oh, como me conoce

-Alo? Si soy yo, Carlisle Cullen… si, ya tengo las medidas… Uno es mas o menos 1.90, la otra es muy bajita, aprox 1.55… si, las tengo apuntadas. Bien, gracias… si, tambien es un honor hacer negocios con usted. Claro, adios.

-Y bien querido?

-La funeraria dice que no tardara nada en hacer las lapidas. Quieres que vayamos buscando nuevos centros de adopciones? Te encantara tener NIÑOS rondando por la casa- remarque esa palabra. No me tomen a mal, claro que adoro a mis hijos… es solo que a veces _"A veces?" _bien, ultimamente… _"…" __**"Ya escupe!" **_Bien, bien, de acuerdo! SIEMPRE me sacan de quicio! Felices? _**"Algo" **__"y… cuando dijiste que adoptarias a los nuevos?" _

Sera mejor que me pongaa buscar de una vez… _**"Busca en la seccion monstruos en las paginas amarillas"**_

**Si lo se me tarde, sorry por eso y se que esperaban que se besen y blablabla pero, donde esta la diversion en ponerselo facil? **_"Siento que estamos pasando un déjà vu… tu que opinas Lilith?" __**"A Gonzalo le hizo lo mismo, recuerdas?" **__"Ah claro! Y tambien a Stefan…" _**Shhhh! Si se enteran me asesinan! Shhh… eh… ustedes no leyeron nada!**

**No pude actualizar ultimamente poque estaba pensando en otro fic, en honor a la navidad que yo no celebro, wiiiii! XDD La vida es una caca cuando no eres latina- Snif**

**Creo que al proximo fic le pondre "Obra de Navidad al estilo Emmett"… no pregunten por que. Byee**


	25. Clases con Emmett

Edward POV

Tranquilo, Edward… recuerda que son tus hermanos _"Desde cuando te importa la hermandad?" _Callate! Bien… recuerda que el homicidio se castiga con la ley… _**"Pero con un buen soborno a la autoridad, nevermind" **_Piensa en como se sentiria Esme… _"cuatro bocas menos para alimentar" _Saben? No me estan ayudando en nada.

Luego de casi partirles los huesos a mis hermanos… literalmente; me dispuse a ir con Bella hacia la estupida escuela donde tendriamos que darles las lecciones a los malditos mocosos… relajate Edward

Aun no puedo creer lo reverendamente cerca que estube… y lo hubiese logrado si no fuese porque mis amados hermanos interrumpieron la escena llegando corriendo vestidos en falda, solo para refugiarse a las piernas de sus prometidas… que por cierto estaban vestidas de chicos (A exepcion de Rosalie, claro; su orgullo no se lo permitiria).

-Bueno niños, ahora para terminar veremos el tema de…-la profesora miro el papel y a continuacion dijo con cara de disgusto- La sexualidad

-Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-gritaron los niños… quien dice que ellos si son sanos?!?

Suspire. Solo espero que termine pronto

**UNA HORA LUEGO, DESPUES DE ABURRIR-TRAUMAR A LOS NIÑOS**

-Y bueno pequeños, asi es como comienza el proceso de la vida humana-dijo Bella terminando de mostrar una imagen de un bebe… ella es tan perf… _"No sigas!" __**"No queremos una sesion de "adorando a Bella" de nuevo!" **_okay, okay, ya entendi!

Mire a los monstruos, todos tenian los ojos abiertos como platos y las bocas entreabiertas. En teoria: tenian cara de niños con sindrome de Down recien traumados

-Eh… alguien tiene alguna pregunta?- trate de detener a Bella para que no pronuncie aquello y poder irnos de una vez, pero lamentablemente, no llege a tiempo

-Eh… señorita Isabella?- dijo la niña nerd alzando la mano

-Llamame Bella, por favor-dijo sonriente-. Que quieres preguntarme?

-Podria explicarlo de nuevo?- dijo otro niño. Mierda

-Desde donde no entiendes?-le pregunte algo cortante, rezando para terminar todo esto de una vez

-Desde que dijeron que se llaman Edward Cullen e Isabella Swaim

-Swan-corregi

-Si, eso- replico el niño con un encogimiento de hombros. Recorde que se llamaba Michael

Trate de controlarme y por lo visto Bella tambien. Estos malditos niños no habian entendido nada desde el principio! Tranquilo Edward… _"Sigo pensando que con un buen soborno se arreglan las cosas, no importa a quien destazes" __**"Eh… compañero? No estas ayudando en nada" **_

-Bien…-dijo Bella dando un suspiro… esperen, no pensara en explicar todo del comienzo, verdad?- Para empezar, primero el espermatozoide debe entrar…

No pudo proseguir ya que un grito inesperado hizo que todos volteasemos

-YAA!!!-grito… Emmett? Que no le rompi al menos una costilla? _"Por cierto…" __**"Por que esta vestido de Superman?"**_

-Señor Cullen pero que…-comenzo la maestra aunque no pudo seguir ya que Emmett nos habia empujado tanto a Bella como a mi a un escritorio, poniendose el mismo al frente del salon

-Ustedes no tienen ni la menor idea de como explicar esto, estan traumando a los pequeños!-grito Emmett con cara de horror e indignacion pura-permitanme mostrarles como se hace

Guardamos silencio y vimos como Emmett comenzaba a quitar todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo habiamos logrado hacer y, sentandose al frente, comenzo

-Y bien mis pequeños, algunos de ustedes tienen al menos la menor idea de como fueron creados?- pregunto el genio de mi hermano _"Genio?" __**"Tu no entiendes lo que es el sarcasmo, verdad?"**_

-Yo, yo!-dijo la pequeña nerd agitando su mano en el aire- es cuando el ovulo femenino es fecundado por…

-De donde sacaste eso preciosa?

-Bueno pues… de la exposicion que acaban de hacer ellos-murmuro señalandonos a Bella y a mi -ademas, en este folleto dice que…

-Me prestas tu folleto?- dijo Emm tomando la bendita ficha- Niños, saben que deben hacer con esto?

-Nop

-Bueno, pues deberan saber niños que todo el contenido de aqui-mostro el interior del folleto- no sirve.

-Entonces… por que nos lo enseñan?

-Para confundirlos. Y bueno, llendo al tema de nuevo… alguna otra idea de como vienen los bebes?

Mientras los niños "pensaban", Bella y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta… definitivamente fue una pesima idea dejar a Emmett a cargo de la educacion infantil, y mas aun cuando el tema es uno de sus… preferidos.

-Yo se! Mami me ha dicho que nos traen las cigueñas!-grito el niño Michael

-Pues entonces para traer a Emmett la cigueña debio haber estado ebria- le susurre a Bella.

-Oi eso, Eddie!-me grito… mi _hermano _mientras Bella se reia entre dientes

-Señor… es cierto que nos traen las cigueñas?-pregunto la niña nerd de nuevo… es que nunca ha tenido infancia?

-No, claro que no. Es una de las tipicas mentiras que dicen los adultos. Siempre nos mienten asi que no se crean nada.

-Entonces… si me quedo viendo la tv todo el dia, me quedare ciega?-interrogo una pequeña niña rubia.

-Absolutamente… nop. Yo veo Tv las 24 horas del dia y mi vista es perfecta

-Si hago muecas… me deformare?-pregunto o mejor dicho grito un niño pelirrojo

-Naaa, yo las hago desde los 2 años y no pasa nada.

-Es cierto que la bellaza exterior no existe y que solo debemos fijarnos en la interna?-pregunto otro niño

-Nop

-Pero Señor! La maestra dice que lo mas importante es el interior, no importa nada!-grito la niña nerd, apuntando todo en su libreta.

-En realidad cielo, eso solo lo dice la gente fea.

-Pero si todo lo que nos han dicho es mentira… como se hacen los bebes?-pregunto la misma niña de nuevo, levantando una ceja mientras miraba al grandote.

-Bien mis pequeños… todo comienza cuando el hombre ama a la mujer y la mujer ama al hombre…- Emmett hizo una pausa, al parecer para pensar algo y luego agrego- Aunque bueno, el hombre no siempre ama a la mujer pero igual lo tiene que decir para…

-EMMETT!-gritamos yo y Bella, no quiero que se salga de lo que deberia (o no deberia) decir.

-Bien, bien! Como decia pequeños, luego de que se dicen eso es cuando comienzan a…

-Señor Cullen creo que esta dando informacion de mas…-dijo la maestra desesperadamente pero fue silenciada por los parasitos.

-Callate fea!-le grito Michael mientras el resto del grupo la chitaban.

Bella y yo tuvimos que sofocar la risa con una tos.

-Continue por favor- pidieron los parasitos con cara soñadora… no saben lo que sigue.

-Bien, entonces luego …

De improviso, Emm se quedo rigido mirando hacia la puerta con la cara expresando una sola palabra: Horror, espanto, temor mortal… _"Eso es mas de una palabra!" __**"Wow… mira mami, Gabrielle aprendio a contar!"**_

-Emmett Cullen que demonios estas haciendo!!-grito Rosalie luego de dar un largo suspiro

-Eh… yo… veras cielo, es que estaba ayudando a Eddie y a Bells con su proyecto porque estaban traumando a los niños y…

-No me refiero a eso, lo que quisiera saber es… por que estas usando mi ropa interior por fuera?!?

Oh, vaya. No me habia dado cuenta que los "pantaloncillos de superman" eran las tangas de Rose _"Pero sabes lo que si no me creo?" __**"Que?" **_Si, que? _"Que deberas el trasero de Rose sea del tamaño del de Emm" __**"Cierto, esa tanga si le entra…" **_que parte de "No digan eso, tengo-mente-grafica" no entienden? _"Ups…" __**"Pero es que es la verdad!"**_

-Niños… quieren tener una clase de violencia?-pregunto Rosalie con una sonrisa diabolica pintada en el rostro. Me estremeci

-Eh… creo que ya es hora de que se vallan…-susurro la maestra algo preocupada al ver como Rose estaba a punto de usar su gancho izquierdo en la cara de Emmett

-Y que hay de nuestra nota?-pregunto Bella algo preocupada

-Oh, los aprobare si se van ahora!

Aprobar? Creo que tengo una idea…

-Hey Rose, no olvides mostrarles a los niños esos movimientos de la WF que vimos la ves pasada!-grite

-Señor Cullen por favor… llevese a su hermano ahora y los aprobare…

-Aprobar? Creo que lo dejaremos aqui y luego vendremos a recoger lo que quede de el

-Les pondre un 10 si se lo llevan!- oh, eso era lo que yo queria oir…

-Rose, golpealo en la casa, si? Despues de todo, tenemos que llevar a Emm primero a una notaria.

-Por que a una notaria?-me pregunto Bella

-Tiene que firmar su testamento primero.

**Carlisle POV**

Senti un escalofrimiento en al espalda de nuevo… no se por que pero creo que tiene algo que ver con mis amados hijos Emm y Rose.

Bueno, yo ya envie los ataudes asi que… no me hago responsible.

**Bella POV**

Luego de que la maestra nos pusiera un 10, Edward y yo salimos felices de aquella morge mientras Rose _arrastraba _a Emmett hacia el bus… literalmente.

Edward me tenia tomada de la mano como si nada _"Edward!! AHHHH!-plop!" _que paso? _**"Creo que callo en estado de coma…" **_recorcholis…

Mientras Edward me ayudaba a subir al bus _**"Creo que esta recobrandose… Gabrielle, puedes oirme?" **__"No quiero ir a la escuela mama…" __**"Mira, Edward!" **__"Kyaaaaaaaaa!-Plop!" _por que hiciste eso? _**"No lo se pero es divertido" **_buen punto.

Como decia, mientras Edward me ayudaba a subir al bus oi una voz asquerosamente familiar… y nada agradable por cierto.

-Hola Bella com…

-Adios Newton- interrumpio Edward cerrando la puerta del vehiculo-. Acelere, ya subieron todos- le dijo al conductor.

Quien por cierto cumplio la orden feliz.

**Mike Newton POV**

-Hola Bella com…

-Adios Newton- y me cerro la puerta en la cara.

Vi como le decia algo al conductor quien, luego de escucharlo atentamente, acelero… SIN MI!

"_Miralo por este lado genio, ESE no es tu problema" _como que no? COMO SE SUPONE QUE VOLVERE A CASA?!? _**"Oh… de llegar, llegaras" **__"Pero tu no quieres saber como" _como? _"Mira tu zapato" _

Baje la vista y vi como el cordon de mi zapato izquiero estaba atorado en la puerta del bus. Ah… eso explica el porque sentia que algo me jalaba… _"Oye idiota…" _dime _**"EMPIEZA A CORRER!" **_

**Especial- POV de las conciencias de Newton**

**-**_**"Te dije que era idiota!"**_

_-"Y yo nunca te lleva la contra en eso!"_

_**-"Oh… cierto" **_

_-"Oye por cierto, que haremos mientras el tarado corre por su vida?" _

_**-"Estaba pensando en comer palomitas mientras lo vemos sufrir. Tu que dices?" **_

_-"Exelente!"_

-Hey! Ayudenme!!

_-"Lo sentimos, nosotras no corremos" _

_**-"Tomalo por este lado, ya no estas corriendo" **_

_-"Ahora de por si el Bus te esta jalando… oye cuidado con ese…!" _

_**-"Cactus… ouch"**_

_-"Pero que conste que te adverti"_

* * *

**Listo! luego de tecnicamente encerrarme en un... bien, no quiero recordarlo. Solo este... sorry por la demora! pensaba en poner algun acercamiento entre Edward&Bella pero no pude evitar poner clases al estilo Emmett XD Alguna sugerencia, pregunta, tomatazo, metralleta, o blablabla, para eso estan los reviews :D**

**Gracias a Florchu y a ciertas personas a quienes no pienso mencionar (cofcofClairecofcofHayleycofcofy demascofcof) por tecnicamente amenazarme para escribir**


	26. Guerra declarada

**Para las que aún no lo captan: Tooooooooodo esto es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer MENOS las imbecilidades que rayan la idiotez más pura. ESO sí es mío... y sólo mío. ¡Ah! y la tía que se le ocurra manguearme la historia o lo que sea que haya en ella (insertar musica del exorcista)... créeme... sé donde vives y he visto donde duermes así que... cuídate...**

* * *

_**Jueves por la noche, un d**__**ía antes del partido**_

**Alice POV**

Veamos... ropa, maquillaje, ropa, pompones, ropa, pancartas, ropa... ¿Qué se me olvida? _"Mmm...¿ropa?" _no, eso ya lo tengo... _**"¿ver si Edward y Bella siguen vivos?" **_¡claro!

Me levanté lentamente de mi escritorio para dirigirme a la habitación de Edward, preguntándome cómo estaría el grandísimo capitán a exactamente un día antes de su gran juego: Los Bloody Hunters contra los Lycans.

Hasta donde yo sabía, cada vez que había un partido así de importante, Edward siempre estaba en plan tranquilo y sereno frente a toda la escuela... pero ni bien llegaba a su habitación se ponía histérico _"¿Como una abuelita menopáusica?" __**"Yo más bien diría como Alice Cullen el día en que Carlisle le quitó sus tarjetas de crédito" **__"¿De veritas? ¿Qué pasó luego?" __**"Mmm... se abalanzó encima de su progenitor gritándole un **__**«No puedo vivir sin mi vida, no puedo vivir sin mi alma»" **_¡Ejem! ¿Qué les he dicho acerca de hablar a mis espaldas? _"En realidad estamos hablando sobre tu vida en tu propia cara" _hey tía, no me habl… _**"¿Que no ibas a ver cómo está Edward?" **_¡Ah, sí!

Bien, como iba diciendo... me levante lentamente de mi escritorio para ir caminando lentamente hacia la habitación de Edward, donde tengo entendido también están tanto Emmett como Jasper planeando las últimas estrategias, por si las dudas.

Pero lo que ví al llegar no me lo esperaba...

**Emmett POV**

—No Jazz, olvídalo, no funcionará…—le susurré bajito a Jasper, quien insistía en hablar con Edward a las buenas. —Voto por…

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?—me interrumpió Alice, quien acababa de llegar. Si que es un pixie oportuno. —¿Jazz? ¿Me dirás que pasa?

—¿Ves a Edward? —le respondió a su queridísima novia, señalando a un punto en la esquina en la que misteriosamente no llegaba la luz y sep, allí se encontraba nuestro amado Eddie. —Ha estado así desde que regresamos del maldito colegio ese.

Volteamos a ver a nuestro adorado hermano con la preocupación pintada en los rostros; en esos momentos, Edward se encontraba en el rincón ya mencionado, sentado encima de un sofá y con su guitarra favorita en su regazo mientras continuaba cantando _«Nada valgo sin tu amor» _de Juanes en boz baja. Espeluznante.

—¿Qué mierda fue lo que le hicieron esos malditos bodoques a nuestro Edward? —pregunté por enésima vez.

Hubo un silencio mortal en cuanto Edward comenzó a tocar la siguiente canción.

—¿Eso es…—me encogí físicamente antes de escupir el nombre con asco. —Enrique Iglesias?

Puse una cara de horror puro.

—Por la santísima mierda, ni siquiera sabía que Eddie conocía esa basura melosa. Dios, ¿Está enfermo?

—Ni idea, nunca lo he visto de esa manera y eso que vivo con él. —contestó Alice con un estremecimiento mientras sacaba a una gran velocidad su celular. —Llamaré a Rosalie, esto es una emergencia. Una demasiado grave.

Ajj, la siguiente canción. Nos estremecimos casi al mismo tiempo cuando reconocimos _«Every time we touch» _de cascada; ¡Rose, ven rápido!

—¡Alice! ¿De qué emergencia gravísima me hablas? —Vaya, eso sí que es rápido. Por eso la amo tanto. —¿Pero que…? ¿Ese es Edward?

Asentimos mientras Rose se quedaba con la boca abierta y con los ojos incrédulos, justo la misma expresión que teníamos nosotros 3 hace un rato.

—Comienzo a estar asustado. —murmuré. —si comienza con Air Supply **(banda conocida por sus canciones exesivamente melosas)** propongo que nos acerquemos a él, lo arrastremos afuera y le saquemos toda esa mierda a golpes. Rose, cariño, ¿Trajiste el látigo contigo?

—No, pero el mazo debe de estar por aquí…—murmuró mientras buscaba por los cajones que estaban ahí amontonados. Como la adoro.

—Yo más bien voto por hablar con él y hacerlo entrar en razón…—propuso Jasper por octava vez.

—Infiernos, no. —gruñí—Yo quiero al Edward que conozco de vuelta, al gilipollas, no al idiota meloso.

—¡¿Ustedes grupo de idiotas, no tienen nada mejor que hacer en vez de molestarme en mi propia habitación?!

—¡¡Eddie, volviste!! —grité, mientras corría hacia él y lo abrazaba. —¡Creí que te habíamos perdido!

—¡Emmett, idiota, suéltame! —espetó, Dios, ¡En verdad está de vuelta!

—No vuelvas a asustarnos así, tocando esa cosa melosa. —le advirtió Alice, golpeándole el pecho con su diminuto dedo índice. —Eso podría esperarlo hasta de Jasper, pero nunca de tí.

—¿Qué rayos hacen en mi habitación, de todos modos? —preguntó mi amado hermano una vez que se soltó de mi apretón. —Jazz, Emm, ¿No deberían de estar practicando? Y tú Alice, ¿No deberías de estar ahora con Rose planeando cómo decorar el gimnasio?

—Ya lo hicimos. —le bufó Rose. —hace unos pocos minutos estábamos pensando cómo vestir a Bella, así que mientras yo iba a buscarla, Alice tenía que asegurarse de que tú tuvieses la ropa perfecta para mañana.

—No lo necesito, tengo mi uniforme.

—Te cuento cariño que ya lo cambiamos, ahora TODO el equipo está usando el nuevo… ¡Ah! Y tenemos el permiso del director, por si te quejas.

Los varones soltamos un largo suspiro. Sólo espero que Alice no haya pensado en ponerle nada rosa a nuestro uniforme o juro que me romperé un brazo a propósito con tal de no aparecer en público.

**Bella POV**

Esto es demasiado raro: Yo, sola en mi habitación, leyendo un libro calmadamente sin Alice diciendome qué ponerme o Rosalie opacándome con su sola presencia... es más, hasta estoy usando mis antiguos vaqueros extra-anchos y una sudadera que me llega hasta las rodillas, ¡Dios! Como los había extrañado...

"_Oye Bella..." _dime _"¿No se te olvida algo?" _¿Qué? _**"Tienes un mensaje en tu correo desde hace meses" **_rayos.

Me levanté de a poco y técnicamente me arrastré hasta mi antiguo ordenador, el cual no había encendido desde hace poco _"ejem" _de acuerdo, desde hace semanas _**"EJEM" **_¡BIEN! Desde hace meses, ¿felices? _"algo"._

Santa cachucha, ¡100 mensajes!

_Mensaje 1:_

_Bella cariño, no me has llamado aún y quiero saber como te va en la escuela._

_Con Cariño, Reneé_

_Mensaje 2:_

_Bella, si no me escribes, te juro que le diré a Alice que puede raptarte siempre que quiera, ¿me oyes?_

_Reneé_

_Mensaje 3:_

_Eh... ¿Be-Bella? Cariño, tu madre está __un poquito__ histérica y me temo que si no le escribes pronto, terminará haciendo la casa puré. También quiero saber cómo te está llendo así que escríbenos, ¿si?_

_Charlie_

_Mensaje 4:_

_¿Bella? Déjame decirte que tu madre acaba de quemar media casa por la rabia que sintió al ver su correo vacío, me agradaría EN VERDAD que nos escribieras..._

_Charlie_

_Mensaje 5:_

_ISABELLA SWAN O NOS ESCRIBES PRONTO O JURO QUE TE METEREMOS EN UN CONVENTO, ¡¿OYES?! _

_Reneé y Charlie_

El resto de mensajes -bueno, los 99 primeros- eran más o menos así _"Pobre Charlie, el tremendo armaggedon que tuvo que tragarse..." _bueno... dudo que le haya pasado algo MUY grave... _"..." __**"...-silencio total" **_¡BIEN, LE ESCRIBIRÉ AHORA!

_Queridos Mamá y Papá:_

_Lo siento, con todo esto no he podido escribirles y lo lamento; estoy bien, el lugar mola un montón y no tengo problema alguno con las asignaturas. Reneé, si no te escribo es porque no tengo tanto tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? No vayas a comerte vivo a Charlie. Les volveré a escribir ni bien haga un espacio en mi horario._

_Los quiere, Bella._

¿Están felices ahora? _"algo" __**"te falta el último mensaje" **_veamos...

_Bella:_

_Oye, sé que estás algo ocupada pero quería recordarte lo del partido ese que tendremos en tu academia, ¿Lo recuerdas? Te hablé sobre ello el verano pasado; los Lycans contra los Bloody Hunters de tu escuela. Recuerda que prometiste animarme A MÍ y lo harás, ¿verdad?. Aunque si prefieres apoyar a otro... lo entenderé, no es nada... bien, como sea, te veré el día del partido y por favor, no te atrevas a romperte una pierna a propósito para no ir, ¿lo prometes?_

_Con amor, Jake_

_PD: ¿Podrías hacer unos emparedados? Los chicos de la push y yo estaremos hambrientos en cuanto le pateemos el trasero al enemigo._

Veamos, procesando información por favor _"Edward jugará contra el equipo de Jake" __**"Tú le prometiste a Edward que lo apoyarías" **__"Pero también se lo prometiste a Jacob" __**"¿Resumen?" **__"Acabas de meter la pata" _vaya, gracias por eso _**"No es nada" **__"Siempre que quieras" _

¡¡MALDICIÓN!!

* * *

_**Viernes, día del tan esperado puñetero partido**_

**Jasper POV**

—Edward…—suspiré nuevamente al verlo mirarse por milésima vez en el espejo—¡YA! Edward, déjalo, ¿quieres?

—Mira Jazz, no sé tú pero a mí me molesta el hecho de que hayan cambiado MI uniforme. —hizo un mohín mientras lo decía. Sí que lo había afectado los cambios que hizo Alice.

Nuestro anterior uniforme era de un simple azul con el nombre del equipo en la parte delantera. Ahora, gracias a la obra de Alice, era de un negro intenso con una elaborada inscripción que decía _Bloody Hunters _en un rojo escarlata, como si estuviese salpicado por sangre. Alice a veces podía llegar a exagerar un poco.

—Tienen 5 minutos. —nos gritó el capitán mientras iba a sentarse al lado del director, dándonos un espacio.

—¿Creen que Bella vendrá?

—Edward, te juro que si me vuelves a preguntar eso te dejaré cojo, no importa si eres nuestro capitán, ¿lo captas?

—Bien, de acuerdo…

**Bella POV**

—¡¡Bellita!! —Oí a mi mejor amigo gritar detrás de mí antes de alzarme en sus brazos y comenzar a dar tantas vueltas que por un momento temí que pudiese vomitarle encima. —¿Trajiste los emparedados?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Ahora entiendo el porqué de su afecto exesivo.

—Tragón. —fue lo único que respondí mientras le daba la canasta repleta de comida. Su rostro se iluminó al instante.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te adoro? —me preguntó mientras besaba mi frente en un gesto fraternal, como de hermanos.

—Será mejor que Leah no te oiga, sabes que puede llegar a ser muy posesiva de vez en cuando… no espera, SIEMPRE es posesiva. —me estremecí al recordar la última víctima de Leah… pobre chica, no se lo merecía.

—Tranquis, no dirá nada. —me sonrió mientras volteaba a ver a su novia, quien estaba gritándole a su hermano menor un _«__¡idiota!__»_—Dime si no es adorable…

Sep, esos son mis amigos.

—Oye, vas a apoyarnos, ¿verdad?

Maldición.

Me mordí el labio mientras me ponía a pensar, podría simplemente decirle tanto a Jake como a Edward que prefería quedarme fuera pero ya les había dicho a ambos que estaría entre la multitud gritando y vitoreando hasta quedarme afónica…

…pero de algún modo sentí que era Edward quien necesitaba más mi apoyo.

—En realidad Jake… yo pensaba en apoyar a los de la escuela, ya sabes, no quiero que me marquen como traidora. —traté de hacer que sonara como una broma pero en su lugar _"sonó a escusa hecha a último minuto" _gracias Gabrielle, tú si que eres de ayuda _"¿de veritas lo crees?" __**"Gab…-tomándo a la conciencia por los hombros y llevándosela a un rincón- dejame explicarte de nuevo lo que aquí nosotros llamamos sarcasmo. ¿Ves a esa tía de aquella esquina, con el pelo alborotado frente a la cara y completamente ebria? **__**ÉSA es sarcasmo..." **_vaya, no lo sabía _**"Ni siquiera te conoces bien tu propia mente, debería darte vergüenza" **_oh, cállate.

—…así que no te preocupes. —oh, rayos, ¡no oí lo que dijo!

—¿Qué? Perdona, no te oí—me disculpé atropelladamente mientras me sonrojaba.

—Dije que no importa Bella, puedes ir a apoyar a Cullen—puso un dedo en mis labios al ver que los abría. — y ni intentes negarlo, te conozco demasiado.

Sonreí. Este era el amigo comprensible que yo tanto quería.

—Gracias Jake. —lo abrazé. —eres el mejor amigo que una chica podría desear.

—Oh, sé que soy deseable, no necesitas recordármelo.

Me reí entre sus brazos mientras lo golpeaba juguetonamente en un brazo. Bien, asunto arreglado… al menos por ahora.

"_Ay Bella…" __**"Si tan solo supieras…" **_si tan solo supiera, qué? _"Deberías ir al oculista con lo ciega que eres" _¿Ah? _**"Shhh conci, deja que lo averigüe sola"**_

**Edward POV**

Bien... esto es producto de mi imaginación... yo no estoy viendo nada de esto y de seguro que estoy teniendo una pesadilla, una MUY mala pesadilla... apuesto a que dentro de poco vendrá Emmett a tirarme un buen baldazo de agua fría mientras que me grita un _«__¡¡Eddie, Eddie, Eddie!!__ »_al igual que siempre... y apuesto a que lo hará a las 3am sólo para molestarme, al igual que siempre.

Esto es... _"Sí amigo, ya entendimos" __**"Tú no estás viendo a Bella abrazar al capitán del equipo contrario" **__"Todo es producto de tu imaginación, quien por cierto está justo aquí a mi costado sin hacer nada y preguntándose que mierda ha hecho ahora" __**"Oye, ¿ese no es Jacob Black, de la vez pasada?" **__"Vaya... pero ya sabes Eddie, esto no es real" _

—¡¡Edward!!

Estuve tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera había sentido a Emmett acercarse… lo que sí sentí fue a Emmett gritándo mi nombre a escasos centímetros de mi oído.

—Emm…—suspiré antes de aumentar mi tono de voz—se podría saber… ¿¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS TIENES QUE GRITAR POR TODO?!?

—Bueno… yo…—puso cara de cachorrito mientras me miraba—no sabía que te lo tomarías tan mal y… yo solo…

—Emmett, dícelo de una maldita vez. —Jasper al rescate.

—Ah, sí—contestó Emmett, recuperando su tono alegre al instante. Juro que quise golpearlo por eso. — sólo te iva a decir que supuestamente tenías que ir a ver a Bella en…—miró su reloj, frunciendo el ceño—3 minutos.

—Y el entrenador quiere que les patees el trasero al enemigo. —agregó Jasper.

—Entendido. Los veré luego y… ¿Jazz? —me acerqué a él para decirle al oído. —Patéale el culo a Emm por mí mientras no estoy, quieres?

Oí la risa de Jasper mientras salía corriendo de ahí, dirigiéndome directamente hacia la multitud.

**Jacob POV**

Esto era definitivo... ¡Los emparedados de Bella son los mejores!

—Vas a atragantarte si sigues comiendo así—me reprendió Leah por enésima vez. —Deja algo para el resto, podrías?

—¡Hey! No puedo evitarlo, esto es lo mejor que he comido en días.

—Te preparé unos muffins esta mañana pero no quisiste comértelos. —me recordó mientras me fruncía el ceño.

Sí, claro. Aún no me he comido mis botas de cuero, tampoco. Creo que ni comiéndome una moto sufriría tremenda indigestión y créanme en lo que les digo, el pobre Seth es testigo viviente del poder de esos muffins _"tuvo que pasarse más de 3 días encerrado en el baño" __**"Sue incluso comenzó a pensar en darle ácido muriático en vez de laxantes para desinfectarle el estómago". **_

—Eh… bueno cariño, ya sabes… estabamos algo atrasados y no tuve tiempo suficiente para disfrutar del desayuno… es una verdadera lástima, esos muffins se veían tan provocativos como tú.

La mirada de Leah se apaciguó mientras me observaba con amor y ternura. Ufff, lo que puede hacer una buena mentira.

—Oh, que dulce…—musitó Leah mientras me daba un casto beso en la mejilla. —Pero no te preocupes, te traje una cesta entera para tí solito.

Mierda.

"_Piensa rápido Jake, tu vida depende de ello" __**"A Seth le dolió tanto el trasero luego de salir del baño que ni siquiera se pudo sentar en toda una semana" **_Ouch.

_¡Piensa, piensa, piensa!_

Me levanté al instante del blando pasto en donde me había recostado mientras levantaba mis manos y balbuceaba una patética excusa...

...hasta que choqué contra alguien.

En cuanto mi espalda impactó contra su pecho, sentí como ambos nos caíamos hacia atrás, aterrizando sobre algo...

Oh, no. TODO menos eso.

—¡Tú! —gritó el sujeto en cuanto vió mi rostro. Era Edward Cullen.

—¡Mis Muffins! —gritó Leah.

—¡Mis emparedados hechos por Bella! —lloriqueé.

¡Con mi comida nadie se mete!

Esto es guerra.

* * *

Sí, sí, lo sé. Quieren patearme el trasero por la demora y sé que si estuviesemos al menos en el mismo país, se tomarían un bus y lo harían pero ¡juro que no es mi culpa! ¡Todo esto es culpa de la escuela, exámenes, club de debate, exámenes, talleres, exámenes...! ¿Ya dije exámenes?

Como sea, yo ser buena niña, lalalala!

Prometo poner el próximo capítulo quizás el siguiente fin de semana, eso o mi nombre no es Pedro; les doy mi palabra de niña exploradora _"Tú nunca fuiste niña exploradora..." **"Eh... ¿Gab? hay veces en las que es mejor cerrar el pico..." **_¿Ya les he dicho que amo a mi anti-conciencia?


	27. Muffins

**Aquerosamente TODO es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer menos las imbecilidades. ESO sí es mío.**

**Volviendo a la tía que quiere mangearme la historia... sé lo que estás pensando y créeme amiga, tengo unos tíos en el Indecopy que te darán cadena perpetua... o como mínimo harán que yo misma te clave una estaca mientras duermes (recuerda que he visto dónde duermes) agradece que no tenga uno de los muffins de Leah...**

* * *

**Bella POV**

—Alice, te lo juro, no es necesario…—gimoteé mientras veía a Alice buscando las _converse perfectas _que me había comprado antes.

Me miro con cara indignada.

—¿Que no es necesario? ¡Esto es la moda! —entrecerró los ojos mientras me miraba amenazadoramente. — JAMÁS vuelvas a repetir eso…

Okas, capté el mensaje.

—Alice, apresúrate. El partido está por comenzar. —la voz de Rosalie sonó a través de la puerta.

En concideración a mi autoestima, Rose había aceptado quedar fuera mientras me vestía aquí. La idea de tener a alguien tan sexy como Rosalie en la misma habitación en donde yo estaba en ropa interior no era para nada alentadora.

Salimos las tres vestidas casi igual, la única diferencia que había entre los buzos que Alice había conseguido era el color. El de Alice era de un alegre amarillo, el de Rose de un rojo intenso y el mío ¡Adivinen! De un azul marino oscuro. Hasta ahora no entiendo por qué Alice se empeña tanto en vestirme de ese color.

—¡Bella! —la voz de Leah sobresalió de entre el bullicio de la multitud—¡Por aquí!

Nos dirigimos hacia los asientos que ella nos había separado, los cuales estaban metódicamente entre los estudiantes de la escuela y los _visitantes. _

Me sentí orgullosamente de la frontera.

—Bella. —Me saludó Seth—que alegría verte. ¿Quienes son ellas?

Rayos, olvidé presentarlos.

—Alice, Rose —las llamé—esta es Leah, la novia de mi mejor amigo Jacob y este es su hermano menor, Seth Clearwater.

—Un gusto conocerlas. —sonrió Leah. No sé por qué pero me dió un escalofrío.

—Igualmente. —respondió Rose.

—¡Miren, ahí están! —chilló Alice señalando hacia la pista. Todos nos concentramos en ese instante.

La mandíbula se me desencajó en cuanto vislumbré a Edward, es decir… se veía muy atractivo y _"Hombre, ¡es todo un adonis!" __**"¡Que alguien me agarre antes de que lo viole!" **_¡Lilith, Gabrielle! _"Oye, ni intentes culparnos" __**"Yo quiero un trozo de eso…" **__"¡Lilith! ¿Qué dijimos acerca de tus deseos carnales?" _

Este… ¡ejem! Como decía, por un lado estaba el equipo de Edward mientras que en el otro estaba el de Jake. Sus uniformes eran también de un negro profundo, sólo que tenían la imagen lobo _"cofcofchuchocofcof" _bordeado en rojo _**"cofcofrosacofcof"**_

Las miradas que se lanzaban ambos capitanes eran de un odio tangible, tanto que hasta hicieron que retrosediese un paso… aunque la verdad es que todo el equipo se estaba meando de miedo ante tales _indirectas _pero bueno…

Me pregunté por qué se odiarían tanto o si esto era sólo por el juego…

**Edward POV**

"_**¡Vamos Eddie, dale una buena pata en el trasero!" **__"¡Esperen! Recuerden que la violencia es mala y..." __**"¡Púdrete Gab!-poniéndole una sandía en la boca a la conciencia- Vamos Eddie, hazlo por Bella" **_No dejaré que ese chucho me gane...

**Jacob POV**

"_**¡Vamos Jake, golpéalo y masácralo!" **__"No espera, recuerda que gracias a él te salvaste de esos muffins..." _cierto, conci tiene razón... _**"Oh, a la mierda. Recuerda que gracias a él te perdiste los emparedados de Bella" **_... _"¿Jake?" __**"Chucho, ¿estás bien?"**_

...lo haré puré...

"_-susurrándole a Lilith- Oye anti, ya me dió miedito..." __**"Shh, a mí también pero esto se pondrá bueno..."**_

**Bella POV**

El partido comenzó antes de que me diera cuenta _"Tú nunca te dás cuenta de nada..." _el equipo de Edward se apoderó primero del balón _**"¡Vamos Eddie!" **_pero ¡ouch! Un tío grandote del equipo de Jake se la arrebató, casi dejando al pobre de Erick en el piso _"¡eso es violencia!" __**"Cállate Gabrielle, estoy observando a Edward". **_

—¡Te patearé el trasero, Black! —gritó Edward, mientras miraba a su oponente fijamente.

—¡Ya veremos, Cullen! ¡NADIE se mete con lo mío! —le respondió Jacob, a los gritos también.

Se miraron con odio intenso.

Taylor, un chico del equipo de Edward, le pasó el balón a su capitán quien ni bien lo tomó se fue corriendo a una velocidad inhumana hacia la canasta contraria.

¿Qué creen que pasó? _**"¡Anotó!" **_en realidad no… _**"¡¿Cómo que no?!" **__"Cuando tienes una mole de más de 1.90m frente tuyo, es difícil..." __**"¡Chucho maldito!"**_

—¡Quítate de en medio, chucho! —vociferó Edward, mientras apartaba a Jake con un brazo, empujándolo.

Anotó.

—¡¡Eso es, Edward!! —gritaron sus animadoras, quienes ¡Oh, casualidad! Traían puestos unos trajes que llevaban una letra del nombre de Edward.

Patético.

—¡Eso fue trampa! —gritó Quil, un amigo de Jake.

—¡Que no lo fue! —gritó una animadora, quitándole la palabra de la boca a Edward.

Comenzaron a gritarse los unos a los otros. Los gritos más altos eran los que se lanzaban tanto Edward como Jake, gritos como _¡Nadie se mete con lo mío! _

De pronto, fue Jake quien se apoderó del balón y comenzó a correr como un poseso de aquí para allá esquivando a todos.

—¿Me parece o son sólo ellos 2 los que están compitiendo? —me preguntó Alice mientras veía el juego.

Tenía razón, los únicos en pie eran Edward y Jacob, el resto estaba sentado en un rincón lejos de sus mordazes movimientos. Algo muy sabio, por cierto.

—¡Te haré pagar por meterte en mis dominios, _chupasangre!_

—¡Uy, si claro, mira como tiemblo _chucho!_

El pobre balón terminó en la mitad de la pista y juro que ví en cámara lenta como ambos capitanes iban corriendo hacia ella. Edward la tomó primero pero para entonces, un buen empujón de parte de Jake hizo que se le resbalase de las manos y terminara en las de Mike, quien estaba parado en una esquina lejos de ellos, al igual que el resto de ambos equipos.

La cara de Newton era de horror puro.

—Oigan muchachos, que les parece si dejamos el juego y…—comenzó murmurando mientras temblaba literalmente en su sitio.

El resto de jugadores fue corriendo y gritándo por sus vidas hacia el lado contrario, dejándo a Mike ahí solo, temblando de miedo hasta que…

¡PLOP!

Fue arrollado por ambos capitanes.

Ouch, así de simple.

"_Oigan… ¿Es que nadie se va a ocupar de Newton?" __**"¿Qué Newton?" **__"El que está ahi en el piso, sangrando" __**"Y perderme como Edward y Jake se masacran unos a otros? Ni loca" **_

—¡¡Mike!! —gritó Jessica, asunque también se mantuvo a distancia de él por miedo a terminar hecha puré en la pista en manos de Edward o Jacob. —¿Estás bien?

Sí, claro. Debe de estar como mínimo con 4 huesos rotos, sin contar con el hecho de estar literalmente pegado al piso sin haberse movido desde hace más o menos 7 minutos. Realmente me sorprendería si pudiese respirar.

—Alguien debería de encargarse de él…—musité para luego darme cuenta de que nadie le prestaba atención. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en los 2 únicos jugadores activos.

¡Piiii!

El sonido del silbato sonó, anunciando el final del juego. Sin haberlo notado, ya habían pasado más de 2 horas.

¿Puntuación, por favor? _"Bloody Hunters: 15" __**"Lycans: 12"**_

—¡Ganamos! —chilló Alice mientras saltaba abrazada a Rosalie.

Miré a Leah quien, en vez de estar triste con la derrota de su equipo, se encontraba más bien entretenida en la forma en la que las animadoras estaban a punto de violarse a Edward.

—Pobre hombre…—murmuró—apuesto a que si sale vivo de ésa terminará con Sida. Mínimo.

"_**¡hey! Se supone que soy yo quien quiere violárselo" **__"Lilith... ¿Tengo que buscarte otra cita con el sexólogo?" _¿Tienen sexólogo? _**"Uff, deberías verlo" **__"¡LILITH!" __**"Muy bien, ya entendí... amargada" **__"¿Dijiste algo?" __**"Maldita vieja virgen..." **__"Oye, el hecho de que yo sí sea inocente no significa que sea una amargada" __**"Joo, claro. ¿Quieres que te recuerde qué pasó con tu último novio?" **__",,,¡CÁLLATE!-largándose a llorar" _¿Qué se supone que pasó? _**"El muy imbécil se calló de la cama mientras intentaba trepar en ella, terminando así en escayola" **__"Fue la experiencia sexual más triste de mi vida-snif" __**"Oh, vamos Gab, ser virgen no es tan malo" **__"El hecho de que tú me lo digas no ayuda" _mmm... ¿Podríamos dejar ese asunto para más tarde?

Este... ejem, como iba diciendo...

Me acerqué lentamente al círculo donde estaban Emmett y Jasper, ya rodeados por sus novias. No ví ni a Edward o a Jake alrededor.

—¿Han visto a Edward? —les pregunté.

—Nop. Dijo que iba a hablar con el chucho ese a solas.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

**Edward POV**

—¿Entonces la chica que ví hoy es tu novia? —pregunté, incrédulo.

—Así es, ¿qué esperabas? —me respondió como si fuese algo de cultura general.

—¿No te gusta Bella?

—Nop, ella es sólo mi hermanita. La conozco desde que somos niños.

Me relajé al instante. Jo, y yo que por un momento creí que a Bella le gustaba el tal Jake…

—Entonces, ¿Te molestaría si comenzamos de nuevo? —le sonreí mientras le tendía la mano. —Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, gusto en conocerte.

Me miró con recelo.

—Ni de broma, hermano. Te has metido con una de las cosas más importantes para mí. —dijo, entornando los ojos amenazadoramente.

—Creí que no te gustaba Bella de ese modo. —me defendí. No entendía nada.

—Oh, demonios, eso no tonto. —puso los ojos en blanco. —Agárrate a Bella todo lo que quieras, no importa.

—¿Entonces de qué demonios me estás hablando? —estaba comenzando a irritarme.

—¡Me refiero a mis emparedados, imbécil! —juro que lo oí lloriquear. —¿Sabes lo que es comerse la mierda de Leah y que, de la nada, venga un imbécil y te quite lo único que te hace sentir en el cielo?

Por su mirada, juro que quería golpearme.

—¡¡Edward, Jacob!! —oí el grito de Bella, acompañado con otro que no reconocí. Venían corriendo a máxima velocidad.

—Aquí están…—jadeó la morena que estaba acompañando a Bella. —Por un momento creí que iban a lanzarse insultos y golpes… de nuevo.

—Edward, esta es Leah, la novia de mi amigo Jake. —me dijo Bella mientras los señalaba. —¿Estabas habiendo las paces con Jacob, verdad?

—Infiernos, no. —gruño su amigo. —Jamás haría las paces con alguien que…

—Jacob, cielo. —ronroneó la tal Leah interrumpiéndolo, mientras le alcanzaba a su novio una cesta de picnic inmensa. —Menos mal que traje algunos muffins de repuesto.

El rostro de Jake se descompuso.

—Edward. —dijo de repente serio. —lamento la forma animal en la cual me comporté hace unos minutos. ¿Podrías perdonarme?

—Claro, más bien a sido mi culpa el malentendido y…—

—Nada de eso. —insistió—Ha sido mi culpa. Punto. —me alcanzó la cesta _·"más bien te la lanzó…" __**"Apuesto a que tiene una bomba de judías adentro…"**_—Por favor, tómala. Como símbolo de amistad, un quileute no comparte su comida exepto con la familia.

Oh, vaya. Eso no me lo esperaba.

Abrí la cesta y la encontré repleta de muffins deformes… incluso ví a uno hundirse ni bien lo toqué.

Lo juro, hubiese vendido mi alma gustoso con tal de rechazar el regalo pero por la forma orgullosa en la que me miraba Bella, no pude.

Tomé uno, me lo llevé a la boca y…

**Bella POV**

—¡¡EDWARD!! —grité alarmada al ver que se había desmayado luego de dar un bocado a ese muffin.

Joder, Jake tiene razón, esos muffins deberían de reemplazar a la bomba nuclear o, como mínimo, ser entregados a la CIA para una intensa investigación sobre objetos demasiado letales para la humanidad. Podría extingir a toda una raza con un solo muffin.

—Ups, lo siento chupasangre—dijo Jake. Luego le susurró bajito. —O eras tú o era yo así que…

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Seth, quien se había acercado al oír mi alarido. —¿Edward? ¡Edward! ¿Qué le pasó?

—Se comió uno de los muffins…—le señalé el muffin a medio morder que estaba en el piso con un dedo. Wtf Edward ni siquiera se lo había tragado...

Ese muffin poseía sustancias coloridas que hasta ahora, a pesar de todos estos años, aún no podía llegar a identificar. Y dudo que otro ser humano lo haga alguna vez.

—Dios, no…—murmuró Seth, su voz ensombrecida por el dolor. —Lástima, era un gran amigo…

—¿Edward? —llamé. No se movía.

Mierda.

—Pero no entiendo que fue lo que pudo haberle pasado. —dijo Leah. —Mis muffins son los mejores, todos en la Push lo han dicho.

Obvio que lo han dicho. Una forma muy cruel de morir- exeptuando morir en manos de ese pastelillo de la muerte –era en manos de la joven Clearwater. Créanme, si quieren vivir, JAMÁS la contradigan…

—Miren, voy a probarles que mis muffins no tienen nada…—dijo Leah, decidida, mientras se acercaba un muffin de la devastación a la boca.

—¡¡NO!! —gritamos todos. Con uno semi-muerto bastaba.

Inmediatamente llamé a Carlisle, el debería saber qué hacer…

—_¿Al__ó?_ —me contestó por el otro lado de la línea. —_¿Bella, eres tú?_

—¿Carlisle? —llamé. —Tenemos un problema, Edward se desmayó.

—_Dime exáctamente qué fue lo que sucedió._

—Creo que le dió un mordizco al muffin que hizo Leah y de pronto, ya estaba en el piso.

—_¿Muffin? ¿Te refieres a los muffins de Leah Clearwater?_ —me preguntó, horrorizado.

—Así es, no entiendo qué es lo que pudo haberle pasado…

—_Bella, aléjate de esos muffins. O mejor dicho, mantén a esos muffins alejados de cualquier imbécil valiente que se atreva siquiera a mirarlos. Juro que esos pastelillos deberían ir a la guerra, no ahí._

—¿Qué haremos con Edward? —pregunté, alarmada.

—_¿Sólo tocó el muffin?_

—Sí… bueno, también le dió una mordida aunque no llegó a tragárselo.

—_Mor…_—la voz de Carlisle estaba pasmada. —_¿Mor… mordió el muffin? ¿hubo contacto directo? Mierda._

—Sí pero no se lo tragó…

—_Bella._ —me llamó Carlisle, con la voz pesada. Como si intentase retener las lágrimas. —_Ya es muy tarde… ve a la habitación de Edward, deberían haber un par de ataúdes. Mira el más grande, es el que mandé a hacer para Edward._

Wtf…

**Especial – POV de Mike Newton antes de ser arrollado... literalmente.**

¡Ja!

Era demasiado divertido ver como ambos imbéciles se masacraban, lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar a que ninguno de los dos pueda moverse para luego encestar yo mismo y ¡Fin! Seré el nuevo héroe de la escuela.

"_Oye Mike..." _¿Qué quieres? _**"Yo que tú me pararía más lejitos..." **_Nah, estoy seguro aquí, en este rincón. _"Para que sepas, la pelota se está dirigiéndo a tí..." _no me...

...jodas.

Sentí el balón en mis manos, ¡es la primera vez desde que juego que tengo el balón en mis manos!

Dejé mi mente vagar en la imaginación, la cual consistía en mí rodeado de las animadoras mientras encestaba una y otra vez... ¡Ah! Y si tuviera a Cullen de aguacero no me molestaría en lo más mínimo...

—¡Corran por sus traseros! —el gritó me devolvió a la realidad—¡Mujeres, niños y Taylors primero!

Pero qué…

"_Si yo fuera tú miraría al frente" _¿Qué hay al frente? _**"Nada, sólo un par de salvajes que vienen corriendo hacia tí como una manada de toros furiosos, nada más." **_¿pero porqué vendrían corriendo hacia…?" _"¿…Tí? Quizás por el balón que está en tus manitas" _

Oh, mierda.

—Oigan muchachos, qué les parece si dejamos el juego y…—comenzé diciendo, o bueno, rezando pero…

¡CRACK!

.

.

.

"_¿Mike?" __**"¿Nos oyes?" **__"Anti, pa mí que ya está muerto…" __**"Espera, creo que aún respira… a no, espera, esa soy yo" **__"¿Qué haremos ahora?" __**"Ni idea, ¿qué te parece si vamos a visitar a las conciencias de Jessica? Siempre tienen un chisme nuevo." **__"¡Oh, yeah baby!"_

.

.

.

**Tres horas más tarde…**

.

.

.

"_¡Miiike! ¡Cariño, ya volvimos!" __**"Demonios, deja de hacer eso. Estás asustándome." **__"Lo siento pero no pude evitarlo. ¿Mike?" _...

...

"_**Mierda, no me digas que vas a ignorarnos de nuevo. Sabes que tenemos vida propia y necesitamos salir de vez en cuando..." **__"Conci, ahora sí creo que está muerto..." __**"¿Eso significa que ya no tendré que escuchar sus imbecilidades o incluso ya no tendré que escuchar sus fantaseos?" **__"Creo que sí" __**"*mirándose unas a otras*" **__"Hell, __**yeah!" **_

* * *

**Bien, lo logré, actualizé gracias a ciertas amen... digo... este... _alentadores reviews y mensajes... s_í, eso! alentadores mensajes...**

**Oigan, me han dicho que hay un fic MUY parecido al mío... tanto que hasta parece que yo misma me plageo mis propias estupideces.**

**...juro que si encuentro a una tía mangeándome mis propias imbecilidades, le haré tragarse un muffin de Leah o ¡mejor! la comida de mi tía. Es tan repulsiva que cuando se la dí a mi perro este incluso le meó encima.**

**Y luego me dicen exagerada a mí.**


	28. Muffins II: La receta secreta

**T-O-D-O es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, MENOS las imbecilidades. ¡Ah! y antes de que lo olvide, la receta de los muffins tampoco es mía, la saqué de un libro de cocina olvidado que tenía por ahí.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Que nadie intente esta receta en casa, es DEMASIADO peligrosa. Ya verán por qué...**

* * *

**Muffins: La receta ****secreta de cómo destruir a la humanidad en un bocado**

** Por: Seth Clearwater**

**Seth POV**

Bueno amigos, me encuentro aquí en campo enemigo en una misión ultra secreta tratando de ver si existe una posible cura contra esa... esa... bien, dejémozlo ahí.

—¡¡Seth, apaga esa cámara antes de que te la meta en un lugar MUY incómodo!! —Ouch. Créanme amigos, cuando Leah dice _un lugar muy incómodo "En verdad se refiere a" __**"MUY incómodo" **_si es que nos entienden…

Como iba diciendo, estoy aquí en campo enemigo arriesgando mi pellejo para ver si logro encontrar una cura para mi idolatrado amigo Edward, quien al parecer sigue en coma… y en caso de que haya despertado, apuesto a que está teniendo la diarrea del milenio…

—¡Seth, te digo que apages esa ****** cámara! ¡No me hagas ir hasta allá! —me gritó Leah… de nuevo. Ups, ya viene para acá _"¡Apaga esa estúpida cámara, idiota!" __**"Tu trasero está en juego… literalmente"**_

—Muy bien, ya la apago…—murmuré de mala gana. Rayos, ¡habría sido una gran ayuda para la humanidad!

—Seth, ven aquí y ayúdame con esto. —me gruñó.

—Me rehuso a ayudar en la perdición del mundo—musité despacito. MUY despacito.

—¿Dijiste algo?

Oh, mierda.

—No, nada, queridísima hermana.

Ni modo, mi trasero va antes que el mundo.

Tomé el libro de recetas de mamá que Leah había robado del estante —a pesar de que papá le puso una banda de seguridad, alarmas, cadenas y demás a petición de Sam y el resto de la Push. La primera vez que alguien probó ese muffin, toda la Push comenzó a asustarse, pensando que sería una nueva influenza… menudo error…—y comenzé resignadamente a leerle.

—Mmm… ingredientes—comenzé—Polvo de hornear, harina, huevos…

—Sí, éso ya lo tengo. Léeme la preparación.

—¿Necesitaré máscara anti gérmenes o de esos trajes que usan en la nasa?—pregunté inocentemente.

Me gané unos —mínimo— 5 buenos hostiones por mi sana curiosidad.

—Deja de decir estupideces y leeme de una vez—juro que oí un gruñido. Mierda, Leah está enfadada…

—Mezcla los ingredientes secos en un tazón—murmuré—es decir, la harina…

Metió una sustancia demasiado pesada para ser harina en el tazón… es más, la harina ni siquiera es de color… ¡Un momento! ¿!¿Que ****** es eso?!?

—Leah… te dije H-A-R-I-N-A—deletreé

Se encogió de hombros.

—Ya pues, harina. —dijo.

—Leah, la harina no es tan pesada ni tiene color marrón claro… sólo por casualidad… no habrás metido _arena _en la mezcla, verdad?

Me hizo un gesto impaciente con la mano.

—Harina, arena, es lo mismo. —me respondió, restándole importancia.

Tragé saliva sonoramente.

—Eh… bueno, ha-harina, polvo de hornear…—proseguí con la garganta seca del terror.

Observé cómo comenzaba a verter una sustancia vizcosa al tazón. Me pregunto qué será _"Tú no quieres saber" _¿por qué no? _**"Créeme chico, tendrás pesadillas en cuento lo sepas" **_si tú lo dices…

—Seth, dime que más. —ordenó Leah mientras luchaba con su propia mezcla. La cosa parecía moverse sola.

—1/3 taza de azúcar…

—¡Eso no es suficiente! —exclamó mientras metía 4 o 6 —o más— tazas de azúcar dentro.

Comenzé a asustarme en cuanto ví el fulgor del odio en sus ojos.

«—Por alguna razón que no entiendo, Emily dice que mis muffins no son lo suficiente dulces—se volteó a mirarme con aquella penetrante mirada suya. —¿!¿Crees que Miss perfección es mejor que yo?!? ¡Ni que fuera la gran cosa! Yo cocino mejor que ella, verdad hermanito?

"_Seth, pase lo que pase, no le respondas" __**"Ése es un sabio consejo, conci…"**_

Tuve que morderme fuertemente el labio para hacerle caso a mi conciencia. La verdad es que la idea de decirle la verdad a Leah era muy tentadora…

"_Mira hacia la izquiera, chico" __**"Y asegúrate de prestar atención"**_

Giré el rostro y encontré en una esquina —donde misteriosamente no llegaba la luz— un ataúd con una inscripción hecha a puño y letra de Leah. Decía "Quil, el último imbécil que insultó a mis muffins". Vaya, ahora ya sé donde estuvo el pobre infeliz… tendré que decirle a Sam sobre esto.

¡Ah! Y para los que tienen curiosidad… ¿De verdad se tragó Emily un muffin? Bueno, estuvo a punto de hacerlo hasta que llegó Sam al rescate, blandiendo una lanza de filo y tamaño monumentales que, de un zarpaso ¡Saz! Dejaron fuera de combate a ese Muffin malévolo. Fue una batalla digna de ver, aunque dió un poco de miedo cuando el muffin ése comenzó a retorcerse y sacudirse solo en el piso, segundos antes de morir. Desde entonces, Sam es considerado como un héroe nacional en la Push.

¡Ah, sí! Y la pobre de Emily tuvo que decirle esa mentira piadosa a Leah, en consideración a su _amistad._

—¿Seth? ¡Seth! —el chillido de Leah me sacó de mi ensoñación—Apresúrate y sigue leyendo.

—Ahora… 1/2 cucharada de sal…

—Seth, inútil, ponlas tú mientras yo sujeto esta cosa.

Leah tomó un saco —al parecer muy pesado, por la explesión de su rostro— y lo abrió mientras Dios-sabe-cómo me pasaba una cuchara. La tomé y justo mientras medía la cantidad necesaria...

—Vaya que si eres un inútil, ¡te demoras demasiado! —chilló mientras vaciaba todo el contenido dentro. Vi que se secaba inmediatamente, sumándole al hecho de que la sal no es de color plomo…

—Leah, ¿segura que es sal? —pregunté, algo indeciso.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió, alegre.

"_Anti… para mí que es cemento" __**"Pienso lo mismo… esperemos no más a que le meta algo líquido para despejar nuestras dudas…"**_

Comenzé a temblar.

—En otro tazón, mezcla la leche…

—Leche—dijo mientras colocaba TODO el contenido de la lata en él... ¡un momento! ¿Desde cuando hay leche en la casa? Creí que nadie la compraba desde que descubrimos que mamá es intolerante a la lactosa… y ¿desde cuándo la leche es tan espesa? ¡Un momento!

—Leah… ¿qué es eso? —pregunté mientras tomaba la _lata de leche. _Era pintura blanca.

—Leche, por supuesto.

_Nota mental a mí mismo. Alertar a la push sobre otra posible amenaza a la humanidad y a la naturaleza y no, no se trata de ningún otro estúpido cazador. Este es un caso aún más grave._

—2 huevos—continué. No tenía caso replicar.

—Listo—murmuró mientras lanzaba—literalmente—los huevos dentro del tazón, con todo y cáscara. Puaj. —¿Qué más?

—Pasas y demás cosas dulces.

—Pasas—repitió mientras tomaba una bolsa de papas fritas y otra de no sé qué.

—Eh… ¿Leah? —musité mientras tomaba levemente su brazo—te dije cosas dulces y PASAS.

—Ah… bueno, las papas tienen monosacáridos, o no? —se encogió de hombros de nuevo, desasiéndose de mi débil agarre.

Miré la lista. Vaya, y yo que creí que éste libro era inofensivo.

—Aceite. —Leí. Me horrorizé en cuanto ví lo que Leah planeaba hacer.

—Aaaaceite. —canturreó mi hermana mientras tomaba un galón de Dios sabe qué y echaba a la cosa ésa que debemos llamar _mezcla_ una sustancia pegajosa, negra…

—Leah, por favor dime que no es el aceite que yo pienso que es—rezé internamente. Vaya, y eso que yo nunca había sido tan devoto en toda mi vida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Queridísima hermana, cuando te dije aceite me refería a ACEITE VEGETAL, V-E-G-E-T-A-L.

—Oye, aceite es aceite ¿entiendes? —hizo un mohín—además, no especificaron qué aceite hay que usar.

—Eso es porque es más que obvio…—murmuré.

Gané con ello una o dos o tres… docenas de hostiones.

"_Para las que aún no lo entienden" __**"Lo que Leah usó no fue el aceite vegetal ni el de cocina ni nada parecido…" **__"Mmm… para que nos entiendan… ¿Que es negro, pegajoso, con mal olor y que está dentro de un galón con el nombre de __«JACOB» dentro del taller de éste?" __**"Wiii, lo adivinaron" **__"aceite d__**e motor".**_

—Deja de quejarte, ¿quien crees que está cocinando aquí? —me recriminó Leah.

Una vez más, me mordí fuertemente el labio para no responderle. Chanfle, incluso me saqué algo de sangre.

—Ahora, en el primer tazón haz un hueco en el centro y vierte la mezcla de la leche, todo de una sola vez pa…

Retrocedí 2 pasos mientras veía como Leah le daba 5 puñetazos a su primera mezcla, la cual —confirmado al 100%— tenía vida propia. Luego, una vez que la pobre estuvo indefenza y fuera de combate, echó la otra toda de un porrazo. La dulce Emily se habría desmayado.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó algo agotada.

—Mezcla rápitamente con el t…

—Bien, entendido.

Comenzó a batir todo… con un taladro. Creí haberle dicho _tenedor _pero bueno…

—Leah… es con un tenedor…

—Bah, es lo mismo. —de todos modos dejó al pobre taladro… wtf ahora le faltan piezas… este, ¡ejem! Dejó el taladro a un lado y enfundó el tenedor como si se trataze de una katana. Batió a la pobre criatura —mezcla— con tal fervor que retrocedí 10 pasos más, completamente aterrado. Menos mal que Jacob prometió protegerme de lo que sea…

—Sigue leyendo.

Miré las instrucciones.

—Mmm… ¿Leah? Aquí dice « No batir»

—Mierda. —murmuró Leah mientras veía su abominable creación. Rodó los ojos. —Mezclar, vertir, batir… es lo mismo. Al final tiene el mismo sabor.

No, no lo tiene…_ "__**¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso en voz alta!" **_

Proseguí con la lectura.

—Llene los moldecitos con un poco más de la mitad.

—¡Mierda!

Alzé la cabeza para ver el por qué del grito frustrado de mi hermana y ví que la muy tonta había desparramado todo en los moldes, al punto de derramarlo... esperen un segundo... ¿Desde cuando una mezcla tiene brazos que pueden sujetar a Leah hasta ahorcarla?

Oh, mierda... ¡El muffin está recobrando la vida!

Inmediatamente tomé una sierra eléctrica que estaba apoyada en un rincón y comenzé con la operación... hasta que Leah me golpeó.

—¡Ouch! —gimoteé—¡Te estaba salvando la vid…!

Me callé en el instante en que vislumbré a Leah acariciando a la cosa esa en la cabeza mientras le susurraba amorosamente—del modo en el que JAMÁS lo fue con nadie—palabras de aliento como _«Por supuesto que eres precioso», «Es obvio que yo si te quiero» _o_ «Discúlpalo, es un imbécil que no sabe apreciar el arte»._

Alguien debería de tomarle una fotografía a mi rostro y enviarla al libro de records Guiness, apuesto a que me pondrán en la sección de _la mejor cara de WTF_

Suspiré. No tenía remedio.

—¿Ahora, Seth? —el efecto amoroso que provocaron esos muffins aún no hechos se desvaneció en el momento en el que me vió. —¡Lee ya, idiota!

—Hornéalo—señalé con la cabeza a la cosa esa que tenía contra el regazo. —por 20 o 25 minutos, o al menos hasta que esté ligeramente dorado.

—Entendido…—murmuró mientras arropaba a la cosa esa dentro del horno… ¿de dónde salió ese horno? Nadie lo sabe…

Ahora que me doy cuenta… ¿qué ***** hacemos en el taller de Jacob? _"Una ****** poco apetitosa…" _¡No me refería a eso! _**"Eh… bueno Seth, desde la última orden de alejamiento que Charlie tuvo que imponerla a Leah sobre **__**cualquier clase de cocina**__**…" **__"Esta convenció amorosamente a su novio…" __**"cofcof-a-base-de-golpes-cofcof" **__"Que podría conformarse con su taller debido a la fumigazión que se estaba realizando en casa de Emily" _¿fumigazión? ¿Qué fumigazión? _**"Entiende niño, esa fue la **__**mentira piadosa**__** que tuvieron que decirle a Leah"**_ Mmm… eso lo explica todo…

—Seth, volveré dentro de 20 minutos y para entonces quiero tu culo aquí, ¿Me oyes? —me ame… ¡ejem! Me dijo Leah.

Asentí.

_Eso significa que tengo 20 minutos para alertar a toda la push… _

Corrí todo lo que mis piernas me permitían hasta la casa de Billy, donde se encontraba el altavoz conectado a toda la push el cual se usaba sólo en caso de emergencias.

Esta era una.

Al llegar, encontré a Billy con el altavoz en el regazo, mirando tranquilamente por la ventana. Me sentí mal al ser yo quien turbase su tranquilidad.

—Seth, chico, que suc…—lo ignoré. No había tiempo para cortesías.

—¡LEAH ESTÁ COCINANDO! —grité a todo pulmón.

Los ojos de Billy se desorbitaron mientras su cara adquiría un tono cada vez más pálido. El horror teñía sus sabios ojos.

—¡¡ALERTA!! —gritó él mismo, tomando el altavoz. —¡¡MUFFINS AL ACECHO!! ¡¡ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO, REPITO, ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO!! ¡¡EVACÚEN TODOS LA ZONA!! ¡¡NIÑOS, MUJERES, ANCIANOS Y BILLYS PRIMERO!!

Y me dicen a mí que exagero… _"esto no es exageración" __**"es prevención"**_

Los gritos exteriores no tardaron en inundar mis oídos mientras veía a Sam entrar corriendo a la casa, completamente agotado y cubierto de sudor… con Emily sobre el hombro, como si se tratase de un costal de patatas.

—¿Leah est…? —tomó un respiro hondo—¿¡¿Leah está cocinando?!?

Al momento desapareció… con Billy. TODOS habían evacuado, y cuando digo todos, me refiero a todos. Ni siquiera estaba la habitual mosca que venía a fastidiarnos.

Genial, me dejaron solo.

¡BUM!

—¡¡INCENDIO!! —el grito parecía provenir de la frontera. —¡La push se encendia! ¡Nuestra reserva se incendia!

¿Qué pudo ocasionar un incendio? Bueno… _"¿Recuerdan que Leah metió aceite de motor en vez de aceite vegetal?" __**"Aceite de motor+horno=**__**incendio en toda la reserva" **_

—Oh, Seth—canturreó Leah, con muchas "e" de por medio. Los escalofrías comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda, juro que un día de estos terminaré con un resfriado por culpa de Leah _"Si sobrevives a esto..."_ —Oh, aquí estas hermanito, quiero mostrarte algo.

_Sí, claro. Si lo que quieres es mostrarme las puertas del infierno, ya lo lograste._

Anduvimos caminando amenamente hasta que llegamos al taller de Jacob, el cual estaba inundado de humo negro y un fétido olor.

Leah entró tranquilamente a pesar de que traté de evitarlo... y salió igual de tranquila con una bandeja de... _éso._

—Hermanito, sólo por haberme ayudado te permitiré dar el primer bocado. —dijo alegre, mientras me tendía la bandeja… WTF acabo de ver a un muffin arrastrándose solo…—vamos, no seas tímido. Tóma uno.

¿Y terminar como Edward? Ni cagando.

—Eh… Leah, yo…

—¡¡ALTO AHÍ!! —un grito horrorizado interrumpió mi patética súplica.

¡REFUERZOS! ¡AL FIN!

Corrí hacia las personas que nos tenían rodeadas y me lanzé a los brazos de Sam… literalmente. Créanme, esos muffins valen la humillación.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora? —gruño Leah al ver que me había salvado de una segurísima estadía en el hospital.

—Seth—murmuró Sam despacito mientras lanzaba indecisas miradas a la bandeja que tenía Leah. —Ve y tráeme un par de lanzas…—tragó saliva al ver a un muffin sonriéndole malévolamente. Luego añadió— espera, que sean docenas. ¡Oh! Y no te olvides de los refuerzos, lamento que seamos tan pocos…

_Pero si trajiste a todos los hombres activos de la reserva… _

—Yo voto por traer a la fuerza armada del país—intervino Embry—o mejor, tráete a la CIA o a los hombres de negro, diles que esto es un caso extra-importante… ¡y dile a todo el maldito mundo que se olvide de su puñetera gripe porcina! Ésa cosa—señaló al muffin con la barbilla—es más letal que un cerdo infectado.

Asentí fervientemente mientras salía corriendo de ahí. Sólo espero que triunfen en la misión.

Este a sido Seth Clearwater, haciendo un reporte por el bien humanitario.

**SAM POV**

—Que no cunda el pánico—murmuré a mis auto-dominados soldados protectores de la paz—No hay nada que temer, sólo ponganse todos sus mascarillas, y pase lo que pase, no permitan que esa cosa se les meta a la boca.

Todos hicieron lo que les ordené mientras yo le lanzaba un poco de agua a la cara a un noble corazón que voluntariamente se ofreció como sacrificio para la humanidad. Lo habíamos anesteciado para evitarle el dolor…_"Este… ¿VOLUNTARIAMENTE?" _¡Hey! Él aceptó _**"Sí, claro. Lo noqueaste antes de explicarle el asunto" **_¡Claro que se lo expliqué! "¬¬"_** "Y… eh… ¿anesteciado?" **_Bueno… quedó inconciente, o no? _**"sin comentarios…"**_

Se despertó.

—Muchas, muchísimas gracias por esto—le dije—Serás un héroe mundial, te lo aseguro. Todos aquí en la Push hablaremos de tu valor…

—¿Qué demonios suce…"

—¡El sacrificio está listo! —grité antes de que dijese algo más. —¡Arrojen al idio… digo… al sacrificio!

Entre 4 hombres de la push y yo, tomamos el cuerpo de la víctima y lo arrojamos a los pies de aquella bandeja. Luego todos los presentes _"Menos Leah" __**"Que tenía cara de WTF" **_nos arrodillamos ante aquellos _pastelitos…_

—Oh, gran muffin—dijo Billy, con su voz solemne. —Te ofrecemos esto a cambio de Paz en nuestra reserva, esperamos humildemente a que lo aceptes.

—Pero que ****** pasa a…—el pobre hombre no pudo terminar sus últimas palabras.

En cuanto abrió los ojos, todos los muffins se lanzaron por iniciativa y vida propia hacia la boca del sujeto, como torpedos. El pobre los engulló a la fuerza y luego…

. . . . .

Ni cagando salía vivo de eso.

—¡Los muffins ya no están! —gritó Billy—¡estamos salvados!

—¡Celebremos esta victoria! —grité.

—Oigan…—musitó Embry, pinchando el cuerpo del imbé… del sacrifio con la punta de un bastón—¿Qué hacemos con el cadáver?

—Bah, llévaselo a Carlisle—le dije, restándole importancia. Lo único que importaba era la familia—él lo pondrá en la morgue.

—Si tú lo dices…

**Minutos antes…**

**Mike POV**

¡Bien! Hoy por fín me darán de alta en el hospital...

Salí completamente felíz de esa cárcel, absorviendo los rayos del sol hasta que...

¡PLOP! Tropecé con alguien.

—¡Fíjate por dónde vas, imbéc…! —mi amenaza quedó reducida a nada en cuanto ví la estatura del hombre con el que había chocado y sus amigos. ¡Eran gigantes!

—Tú. —dijo con una voz grave—¿Quieres ser famoso? Yo puedo hacer que seas un héroe, sólo tienes que venir conmigo.

Me quedé estupefacto en cuanto oí su oferta… ¡Ah, ya sé! Apuesto a que es uno de esos tíos que buscan talentos por el mundo, ¡Jo! Debió de haberse quedado cautivado con mi elegancia _"eh… ¿Mike?" __**"No vayas a aceptar esa oferta… tengo una mala espina" **__"Nah, Lil, eso es porque te atoraste comiendo pescado, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que comas más despacio?" __**"Oh, vaya, así que era eso. ¿Me pasas la botella de agua?" **__"¿Cuales son las palabras mágicas?" _¿abracadabra? _"éso no, imbécil" __**"¿por favor?" **__"¡Ésa es mi anti!" _

—¿Qué me dices? —preguntó el hombre una vez más, impaciente. Me había olvidado de él.

—¡Claro! ¿Qué debo hacer? —pregunté entusiasmado. ¡Seré famoso! ¡Más que Cullen! Apuesto a que esta vez Bella no me rechazará…

—Sólo debes de comerte un par de muffins—un escalofría demasiado palpabre pasó por la columna del tipo ése. Me pregunto por qué será...

—¿Sólo eso? —pregunté. ¡Claro! Apuesto a que es un empresario con su propia marca de dulces y está buscando a un modelo para propagarlas. —Trato hecho.

Levanté la mano para estrechárzela hasta que el tipo alto y raro ése me dió un puñetazo en el estómago, de esos que te cortan la respiración.

—Lo lamento, idiota. Serás un perfecto sacrificio…

Eso es lo último que recuerdo…

* * *

Oh yo-tener-gripe, wiiiiiiiiiii!

Y mi madre bien atorrante me dijo:

"Mamá, tengo gripe..."

"Vete a clases"

"Pero en verdad tengo gripe..."

"Y en verdad tienes una clase a la cual ir"

**3 horas después, al volver a casa.**

"Mamá, tengo gripe, fiebre y demasiada toz"

"¿Aún?"

"Sep."

"Dile a tu hermano que vaya a comprarte una pastilla.** Podrías contagiarnos**"

Les juro que eso dejó a mi ya de por sí baja auto-estima reducida a mierda. Y eso que mi hermano se negó en redondo a ir a la farmacia ya que _estaba ocupado _(estaba jugando una partida de ajedrez chino con mi padre. Parece que estaban apostando) y terminé llendo yo mísma xD ¡Y para colmo la farmacia estaba cerrada! (descubrí que tenía gripe más o menos en la tarde. Mis clases extra en las que me metieron comenzaban a las 7:40pm y terminaban a las 9:10, cosa que llegaba a mi casa a las 10:10pm... sep, demoro una hora en llegar) jooo y sigo con la fiebre-gripe.

Si muero, ya saben que las quiero xD

*yo, en un rinconcito a parte, donde no llega la luz, cantando* _¡Nadie me quiere, todos me odian, mejor me como un gusaniiiiito!_

Ahora sólo me falta que sea gripe porcina xDDD Ahí si me parto de la risa, sobre todo porque ya debí de haber contagiado a media clase... mmm... quizá debería sentarme al lado de mi profe de matemáticas mañana...

Si muero, no moriré sola, eso de hecho.


End file.
